Last One Standing (Chanbaek)
by Flossy Foyer
Summary: [CHAPTER 6]Perkembangan teknologi menjadikan semua orang menjadi gila, Baekhyun seorang kepala badan pemeriksaan usaha mencoba menghadapi bagaimana orang-orang kaya itu berulah, diawali dari kecelakaan keluarga chanyeol, membuat sebuah rahasia terbongkar. Mampukah mereka menghadapi, siapa yang akan bertahan? / Yaoi /Chanbaek,Kaisoo,Hunhan/ gak bisa bikin summary
1. prolog

_/_ _ **Prolog**_ _/_

BRAKK..

Terdengar debuman keras dalam sebuah ruangan kerja. Meja kayu itu harus hancur akibat tendangan ringan kaki kecil seorang pemuda. Matanya memanas syarat akan kemarahan yang tertunda. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, hingga baku-baku jarinya terlihat memucat. Kertas-kertas dan beberapa peralatan tulis yang tertata di atas meja juga berserakan di lantai. Pemuda itu tidak sendiri, ada sekitar tujuh orang berjas hitam _–Bodyguard-_ yang setia berdiri dihadapannya seakan menunggu keputusan selanjutnya.

"Tuan tenanglah.. kami akan mencari siapa orangnya"

Seorang lelaki yang lebih tua diruangan itu angkat bicara, terlihat seperti pemimpin orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut. Dengan berani dia melanjutkan ucapannya karna belum adanya respon.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya yakin kalau ..."

"DIAM!"

Semua orang disana tersentak dan langsung menundukkan wajah. Suara nyaring, keras dan tiba-tiba membuat lelaki tua itu langsung terdiam. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri lelaki tua tersebut. Dengan pelan dia mengusap-usap pundaknya berharap menghilangkan debu yang menempel dengan diakhiri sedikit remasan terkesan ringan mungkin, tetapi efeknya membuat lelaki tua itu meringis.

"Cari dan temukan secepatnya mengerti," pemuda itu berbisik penuh penekanan dan ketegasan disetiap kata-katanya. Memberikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk meski terlihat normal dan tidak menakutkan, tapi gejolak kemarahan itu masih ada dan semakin berkobar. Hanya lelaki tua itu yang mengerti bagaimana _tidak normalnya_ jika Tuannya akan marah.

"Baik Tuan" dengan kepala menunduk lelaki tua itu mengangguk mengerti. Dua perintah yang memiliki arti sama _'cari dan temukan'_ tetapi dengan maksud yang berbeda, membuatnya harus cepat berfikir agar tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Bagus"

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, pemuda itu langsung keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Dengan santai dia berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Memasang muka dingin sesuai dengan hati dan pikirannya sekarang. Dia harus keluar menenangkan pikirannya dulu untuk rencana selanjutnya. Sedikit hiburan malam, itu cukup.

Tetapi tidak untuk nanti.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan unit gawat darurat, KyungHee Medical Center terjadi sedikit keributan. Pasalnya baru saja terjadi kecelakaan hebat di daerah Dongdae-mun, Seoul yang mengakibatkan sebuah truk pengangkut barang menabrak pagar pembatas dan sebuah mobil terguling sejauh 300m dari kejadian.

Tiittttttt...

Tiittttttt...

Bunyi detak jantung itu berhenti berdetak secara bersamaan sesuai yang ditunjukkan alat pendeteksi tersebut. Mereka sudah berusaha, tetapi takdir berkata lain.

"Dok, kedua pasien sudah tiada.." panik salah seorang perawat.

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak memperhatikan bagaimana genggaman kedua tangan pasien itu saling terkait, seakan saling menguatkan satu sama lain untuk bertahan. Pasangan suami-istri itu kini telah pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat sang Dokter tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

"Segera pindahkan ke kamar khusus,"

"baik Dok"

Setelah menutupnya dengan kain, mereka langsung memindahkan kedua pasien yang telah tiada ke ruang jenasah, sedangkan sang Dokter yang diketahui bername tag _'Kim Heejong'_ melanjutkan pemeriksaan ke ruangan lain.

.

Pasien ini cukup beruntung bisa selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut. Ya cukup, karena pasien dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan kepala yang diperban membuatnya harus terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tak sadarkan diri. _-koma-_

"Semoga kau cepat sadar, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi kurasa sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang menantimu," dengan telaten Dokter Kim mengecek kembali keadaan pasiennya, seorang pemuda tampan terlihat masih terlelap dengan nyaman dalam tidurnya, tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Maafkan aku, mulai sekarang kau akan berteman dengannya," lirih Dr. Kim menatap pemuda itu sekali lagi. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia bergegas keluar ruangan.

Malam ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Dokter kim baru saja akan menuju kamar 461, untuk mengecek salah satu korban selamat kecelakaan maut yang baru terjadi. Saat melewati lorong rumah sakit sebelah timur, dia berhenti. Secara spontan dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya disalah satu sisi dinding._

 _Ada banyak bodyguard sedang berjaga di depan kamar jenasah, lalu muncul salah satu dari mereka baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan. Orang itu tersenyum puas pada semua orang yang berbaris rapi didepannya. Dia merogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang._

" _Halo tuan.."_

" _Keluarga itu telah mati semua,"_

" _Baik, akan saya lakukan,"_

 _Setelah mengakhiri telepon, dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lorong ini sepi. Lalu orang tersebut menatap semua bodyguard itu._

" _Tuan ingin semua masalah ini tidak diketahui oleh orang lain dan juga urus semua kejadian kecelakaan hingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kalian mengerti,"_

" _Baik,"_

 _Tidak berapa lama mereka pergi, tanpa tau ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Ya Dokter Kim masih setia bersembunyi di salah satu sisi dinding lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini ff pertama saya_

 _riview juseyo^^_


	2. Chapter 1

" **LAST ONE STANDING"**

 **By eenychanpeceye**

 **Disclaimer : The story is the result of my mind, but the character not be mine**

 **Pair(s) :**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action**

 **WARNING !**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Notes : No bashing, No copy, No plagiat, No War, Yes like and Review**

 **~Just Enjoying~**

 **~HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Pemuda mungil itu terbangun setelah mendengar ketukan tiga kali dari luar kamarnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi pikirnya, dengan malas dia menuruni singgasana kasur damainya. Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, berdiri sesosok pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya sedang berkacak pinggang sambil membawa spatula.

CTAK..

"Aww.. Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku,"

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang baru keluar dari sarangnya(?) bersungut-sungut karna mendapat pukulan sayang dari spatula anti gores(?) kyungsoo, pemuda dengan mata bulat dan bibir heart shapenya.

Do kyungsoo, pemuda yang lebih mungil dari Baekhyun tersebut melototkan matanya yang jelas-jelas sudah bulat semakin membuatnya tampak aneh dimata Baekhyun.

"Cepat mandi, bukannya kau harus berangkat kerja." omel kyungsoo tanpa mau tau bagaimana respon baekhyun dan langsung berlalu ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda.

"Astaga aku lupa. Makasih kyung.. Kau memang sahabat yang baik," sambil menepuk jidatnya baekhyun berteriak dalam kamar berharap kyungsoo mendengar jeritan sayangnya. Sementara kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mengetahui kebiasaan jelek baekhyun.

Mereka bersahabat saat di JHS, dan baru bertemu lagi lima bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menetap dan tinggal bersama kyungsoo atas dasar paksaannya setelah insiden kecopetan yang berakhir seperti sekarang. Ya, Baekhyun yang menolong kyungsoo waktu itu.

Sungguh takdir yang kebetulan.

Kebetulan pada saat itu baekhyun juga mencari apartemant untuk dihuni,

Kebetulan kantor tempat dia bekerja dekat apartemant kyungsoo,

Kebetulan dia terlalu malas berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal,

Kebetulan kalau orang itu adalah kyungsoo si rajin _–you know mean-_

Jadi intinya setelah ditolong baekhyun kyungsoo menawarkan tempat tinggal sebagai gantinya. -_-"

.

Baekhyun telah siap, ini adalah hari pentingnya menjalankan tugas sebagai Kepala Bagian Pemeriksaan di KPPU suatu lembaga Komisi Pengawas Persaingan Usaha. Bukan aneh, tentu saja ini sesuai dengan prestasi belajar baekhyun sebagai lulusan terbaik di Stanford University, Amerika Serikat. Dia mengambil bidang hukum dan baru dipindahkan ke Korea setelah lama menetap di Amerika karena pekerjaan penting. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk pulang ke kampung halaman, pikirnya.

Sebagai sosok sahabat lama, kyungsoo sangat terkejut awalnya. Jika dipikir-pikir ini seperti mimpi. Oh ayolah, tau sendiri bagaimana bentuk seorang baekhyun. Mari kita jabarkan dari fisiknya, wajah yang feminim layaknya yeoja kini telah berlapis beberapa make up seperti eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya, bedak yang tidak terlau tebal, lipsgloss yang semakin membuat yeoja maupun namja ingin mengecupnya, dan terakhir rambut berponi menutupi dahi kecilnya tampak manis bagi yang memandangnya. Tidak lupa juga jari lentiknya yang lebih indah dari yeoja-ugh membuat iri saja kau ini Baek.

Balutan kemeja rapi warna putih dengan satu kancing yang terbuka, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang bersih tanpa adanya tonjolan penuh arti. Inilah mengapa status gendernya masih harus dipertanyakan.

Faktanya Baekhyun tidak memiliki jakun seperti namja pada umumnya.

Wow

.

Setelah beres dengan penampilannya, baekhyun langsung mendaratkan bokong sexy-nya disalah satu kursi meja makan. Mencomot salah satu menu sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan Kyungsoo, adalah kebiasaanya saat bangun telat. Masakan Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuat harinya lebih semangat. Tentu saja selain karna mendapatkannya dengan cuma-cuma. Akhirnya sifat jelek Baekhyun terlihat. Kyungsoo yang malang.

"Huh, kupikir kau akan langsung berangkat. Tidak taunya malah makan gratis disini." Cibir Kyungsoo yang ikut mendudukan dirinya di depan Baekhyun.

Omong-omong dia belum mencicipi masakannya sendiri karna baru selesai memasak, eh malah seenaknya si mungil satu ini main kunyah.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya nyengir sambil tetap memasukan lagi sesuap sendok. Mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang sampai suara Kyungsoo keluar membuka percakapan.

"Ku dengar kasus yang kau tangani kali ini belum selesai juga. Apa sesulit itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"hhhh.. entalah ini sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya." Jawabnya diiringi helaan napas yang sedikit membantu pencernaanya setelah selesai makan.

"Aku harap semuanya cepat selesai. Kau tau wajahmu jelek sekali dengan ayeliner tebal yang menutupi mata pandamu." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dengan lihai dia membereskan piring-piring kotor dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli protes yang siap akan menyemburnya.

"YA! Jangan menghina model make up ku."

Baekhyun menerima semua piring kotor itu sambil bersungut-sungut setelah mendengar kalimat menghina atau sindirin dari Kyungsoo entalah itu tidak penting, hanya saja baekhyun benci jika ada yang menghina dandanannya. Apalagi itu tentang bentuk ayelinernya. AYELINER. INGAT ITU. Benda mati kesayangan Baekhyun yang sakral untuk di jadikan lelucon.

"Tidak perlu mengomel, cepat bawa piring itu ke dapur lalu bersihkan."

"Ara.. Sombong sekali mentang-mentang bisa memasak." sindir Baekhyun dengan muka masam. Padahal tidak perlu perintah pun Baekhyun pasti akan mencucinya. Karna itu memang tugasnya. Ck menyedihkan, seperti buruh cuci saja.

"Hahaha.. aku akui Baek hasil cucianmu memang terhebat, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan menjadi pegawai ditempatku sebagai kepala tukang cuci piring."

" .ya. . . dalam mimpimu saja. Cepat sana bersiap-siap sebelum kulempar dengan piring kesayanganmu." Dari arah dapur baekhyun terlihat sudah mengacungkan piring siap melempar ke kepala bulat Kyungsoo.

Bukannya takut dengan ancaman Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah ganti menyerang balik. Tetapi bukan dengan piring atau semacamnya.

"Lecet sedikit saja piring itu, maka kupastikan barang-barangmu menghilang dari aparteman ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum puas ketika Baekhyun langsung menurunkan piringnya.

" _Sial.._ " batin Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Baekhyun hanya mampu berkomat-kamit dengan sumpah serapah dimulutnya tapi tak menghentikan pergerakannya sambil mencuci piring. Memang ancaman kyungsoo tidak menakutkan tetapi cukup membuat baekhyun si malas merasa terbebani jika ia nanti tidak tinggal dengannya. Oh kurasa kalian pasti tau apa beban si mungil ini rasakan.

Kyungsoo sendiri masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil barang yang akan di bawanya bekerja. Mereka akan berangkat bersama meski berbeda profesi, itu dikarenakan mobil Baekhyun sedang menjalani perawatan sementara di Bengkel.- _alias mogok-_

Jika Baekhyun adalah Kepala Bagian Pemeriksaan di KPPU maka Kyungsoo adalah Kepala bagian Koki di Restoran mewah Seoul. Untung saja arah menuju restoran kyungsoo melewati kantor Baekhyun, ini juga sebagian dari sekian kebetulan lainnya dan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun menjadikan Kyungsoo sopir pribadinya. Ck, sekali lagi kejelekan Baekhyun terkuak.

Pagi mereka di akhiri dengan sedikit keributan.

.

 **#LOS^^**

.

Di tempat lain juga sepertinya terjadi keributan yang sama, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga 'Kim'. Pagi ini Kim Jongin putra bungsu keluarga tersebut sudah mengomel-omel saat sarapan baru saja dimulai.

"Hyung, kenapa kau masih saja menekuni profesimu itu."

Pemuda satunya hanya merespon seadanya sambil menghendikan bahu. Ini masih pagi dan adiknya sudah membuat telinganya panas dengan ocehan yang tidak penting. Menurutnya sih tapi tidak bagi Jongin karena ini menyangkut kehormatan keluarga 'Kim'.

"Aku serius.. hyung kan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang keren daripada itu." Jongin tetap tidak menyerah membujuk kakaknya.

Kim Chanyeol, pemuda tampan dengan telinga peri dan badan tinggi menjulang adalah kakak Kim Jongin. Meski hanya beda satu tahun mereka terlihat seperti seumuran. Mungkin karna wajah imut kakaknya atau jongin saja yang terlihat tua. Hemm Abaikan saja alasan itu.

Kalau tadi Chanyeol hanya merespon seadanya, sekarang dia tidak menjawab atau sekedar melirik adiknya. Dia harus cepat-cepat sarapan agar tidak telat pergi ke kampus. Dosennya hari ini ingin bertemu untuk membahas hal penting. Dan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

"Aku selesai. Habiskan saja sarapanmu jangan mengomel terus." Setelah meneguk segelas air yang tersedia di meja, Chanyeol sudah menggeser kursinya bersiap untuk berangkat tiba-tiba harus terhenti karna merasakan sebelah tangannya di tahan oleh jongin.

"Hyung.. jeball~ Jaehan terus meledekku karna punya kakak seorang 'supir taksi'," jongin mulai merengek seperti anak kecil hanya karna sebuah ledekan dari teman sepergaulannya itu-aduh jongin mana sikap cool-mu itu. Ck, di depan jaehan saja tampang modal garang giliran sudah mengadu- Chanyeol sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar segala protes adiknya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau dengar, lagian jadi 'supir taksi' itu juga keren. Mengantar orang yang membutuhkan tumpangan merupakan salah satu perbuatan mulia." Dengan riang chanyeol mengungkapkan kesannya. ".. Ah sekalian juga bisa refreshing melihat keindahan kota. Memangnya jadi 'supir taksi' itu rendahan coba kau pikirkan kalau tidak ada mereka, orang-orang yang buru-buru dan tidak punya kendaraan pasti akan kerepotan sedangkan naik bus itu lama dan terkadang tidak nyaman. Jangan memandang sebelah profesi seseorang meski gaji mereka kecil.

Belum tentu juga mereka yang berjas duduk nyaman di kursi balik meja mahal dengan title nama tercetak tebal pada kaca bening merupakan orang baik (re:presdir) bisa jadi merekalah orang jahat yang perlu diwaspadai." Chanyeol mengakhiri nasehat panjang kali lebar kali tinggi di tambah luasnya di setiap sisi kata-kata yang serasa seperti berpidato berjam-jam.

Jongin yang mendengar seperti mendapat pencerahan rohani dari seorang pertapa yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengarungi samudra dan mempelajari berbagai bidang ilmu tentang kehidupan manusia yang hakiki-Please Jongin, asumsimu itu tidak nyambung sama sekali. Mana ada pertapa yang mengarungi samudra yang ada mereka malah duduk diam dan tidak bicara sama sekali apalagi mempelajari bidang ilmu. Heol-

Yang jelas ini bukan seperti chanyeol hyungnya, yang kesehariannya kelewat usil dan menyebalkan mendadak pindah haluan menjadi tokoh pantomim yang penuh rahasia dan teka-teki.

Kira-kira suasana hening selama 5 menit,-_- kelamaan 5 detik saja cukup. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan dongsaengnya dan tersenyum melihat wajah berpikir jongin yang terlihat lucu bersamaan idiot. Seperti tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, jangan hanya menyusahkan appa dengan balapan motor liar lagi. Kalau kau tertangkap, bukan hanya malu yang didapat tetapi juga nama keluarga 'Kim' juga tercemar. Apalagi appa adalah seorang kepala dokter ternama." Chanyeol pintar sekali membalikan keadaan.

Secara refleks jongin melihat chanyeol. Dia memperhatikan secara seksama wajah hyungnya. Jika dilihat-lihat memang banyak sekali perbedaan pada mereka. Chanyeol tampan, tinggi, putih dan memiliki mata bulat bukan orang korea pada umumnya sedangkan jongin memiliki paras sexy, dengan kulit tan dan senyum menawan mampu menggoyahkan hati setiap yeoja yang melihatnya.

Kim bersaudara ini sering jadi sorotan publik di kampusnya. Ketampanan yang ditimbulkan mereka berdua seakan memberikan ekstasi berlebihan bagi pemuja-pemujanya. Memang mereka bukanlah orang terkaya atau tertampan di negerinya, masih banyak yang lebih dari mereka.

Tetapi mencari orang yang sopan dan berbakat seperti chanyeol, sexy dan jantan seperti jongin kau pelu mencari bibitnya langsung dari orang yang melahirkan mereka. Sayangnya nyonya kim telah tiada setelah membesarkan si bungsu hingga usia kesepuluh. Beliau mengidap penyakit jantung lemah. Oleh sebab itu mereka langka dan terbatas.

"Hyung tau darimana aku seperti itu?" tidak bohong kalau jongin mengakui itu, toh cuma acara iseng se-gengnya saja. Jadi dia tidak melakukannya setiap waktu.

"Karna aku seorang supir taksi.." kekeh chanyeol setelah mengusak rambut adiknya sengaja untuk membuat berantakan.

Jongin cemberut.

"Sudah. Aku berangkat dulu ke kampus nanti aku pulang malam katakan pada appa kalau aku ada tugas penelitian yang harus diselesaikan." Lalu chanyeol pergi seketika itu juga tanpa menunggu jawaban jongin.

"YA HYUNG.! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MEMBOHONGI APPA DENGAN ALASAN PENELITIAN YANG TIDAK JELAS ITU. HYUNG~ AISSSHHH" teriakan jongin sepertinya tidak mampu lagi menembus gendang telinga super lebar chanyeol karna batas dinding dan pintu rumah yang sudah tertutup.

Alasan. Semua itu hanya _pancingan_ agar appanya nanti tidak curiga dengan profesi _gelap_ chanyeol. Mengatakan bahwa penelitian apalah jongin tak mau tau atau memang tak paham itu sangat penting bagi kelancaran skripsi hyungnya. –dasar pembual-

Untung appanya pagi-pagi sekali sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter yang baik di rumah sakit, jika tidak entah apa reaksinya tentang semua kebenaran anak-anaknya pagi ini.

Tuan Kim, semoga anda diberikan umur yang panjang.

.

 **#LOS^^**

.

"Aku sudah membayarmu mahal untuk mengatasi kekurangan ini.." terlihat seorang laki-laki menggertakan giginya saking kesalnya dengan ketidak piawaian orang bayarannya. "...aku tidak mau tau alat itu harus segera selesai agar semua rencanaku berjalan lancar."

Dia berdiri dari kursi menuju orang tersebut dengan meremas lembaran kertas lalu dilemparkannya di depannya. Kertas-kertas itu tepat mengenai muka sang bayaran, jatuh ke lantai dan berserakan tidak berguna lagi. Padahal baru saja kertas itu diberikan dan dibaca oleh laki-laki itu setelah orang bayaran tersebut menerangkan maksud kedatangannya.

"Tapi tuan, hanya ini saja peninggalan rancangan dari 'profesor Park' yang ditemukan di laboratorium pribadinya." Orang bayaran yang serba berbaju putih layaknya dokter tersebut berusaha membela dirinya dengan mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

Laki-laki itu mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja sang –sebut saja dokter entalah- dengan erat hingga badannya sedikit terangkat. Menatap tajam layaknya pisau yang siap menusuk dan mengoyak orang didepannya.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak suka menunggu, untuk apa kau menjadi seorang ilmuwan terhebat jika tidak mampu mengatasi hal semacam itu." Dengan kasar laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuh sang dokter –ah lebih tepatnya ilmuwan- itu.

"PERGI, dan jangan kembali sebelum semua masalah itu teratasi."

Meski enggan menuruti perintah sadis tuannya ini, sang Ilmuwan tidak dapat membantah lagi karna memang tugasnya untuk menyelesaikan proyek besar yang dijalaninya.

Setelah ilmuwan itu pergi, barulah terdengar benda pecah menggema dalam ruangan kerja kantor laki-laki itu sehingga menyeruak memekakkan telinga. Dia mengepalkan tangan dengan erat menunjukkan bahwa apapun yang ada digenggamannya bisa saja remuk seketika.

" _Park Yunho"_ desisnya pelan.

Laki-laki itu tertawa layaknya orang gila karna menemukan kesenangan tersendiri. Memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali semua keberhasilan rencana yang telah ia siapkan untuk menjebak bahkan menghancurkan nama itu. Sayangnya hanya satu yang terlewatkan, keturunannya masih hidup. Putra Park Yunho masih bernapas disuatu tempat dimana laki-laki itu pasti bisa menemukannya.

Kebodohannya. BUKAN, tetapi kelalaian anak buahnya 2 tahun yang lalu salah dalam memberikan informasi, membuatnya merasakan euforia sementara. 'ANAK BUAH SIALAN' makinya kala itu. Butuh waktu lama laki-laki itu mengetahui fakta dan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang putra Yunho yang selama ini identitasnya disembunyikan dengan rapat.

SIALAN.

Menangkap tikus memanglah mudah, tetapi lebih mudah lagi kalau kau tau sarangnya dan memusnakannya. Semudah dia akan melakukan itu pada putra Yunho nanti. Senyum licik itu mengembang. Menyeringai kejam sesuai wajah dan kepribadian yang ditampilkannya.

.

Berbeda lagi ceritanya jika itu tikus yang cerdik. Ya kita lihat saja nanti.

.

 **#LOS^^**

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah. Orang-orang terlihat sibuk menjalankan aktivitas.

Sebuah mobil Aston Martin DBS warna silver melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak terburu-buru meskipun mobil yang lain saling rebutan jalan agar sampai ketempat yang dituju dengan cepat. Sang pengendara tampak menikmati sekeliling tanpa memperdulikan lainnya.

Terkadang dia tersenyum melihat salah satu pekerja di toko yang kesusahan membawa keranjang penuh buah untuk diangkut dari truk, sampai beberapa buah terjatuh ke jalan. Saat dia berhenti di lampu merah dekat taman kota, ada sepasang kakek-nenek yang berolah pagi sambil bergandengan tangan mengumbar kemesraan layaknya remaja muda.

Senyuman itu semakin terlihat lebar kala matanya memandang segerombolan anak kecil saling kejar-kejaran pada zebra cross, tidak tau kalau itu bukanlah area bermain yang aman bagi mereka. Sehingga guru mereka harus kewalahan menghadapi tingkah nakal anak didiknya, untung seorang polisi lalu lintas sigap membantu mengatasi hal itu.

Pengendara ini terus menikmati waktunya tanpa terasa sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Kyunghee Univercity. Parkiran masih sepi pada jam 6 pagi ini, tentu saja dia bisa leluasa menempatkan mobilnya di sebelah manapun.

Pemuda itu keluar dengan kemeja warna kuning bermotif coretan abstrak warna merah dibiarkan tanpa kancingan sehingga memperlihatkan kaos warna biru didalamnya. Celana jins dan sepatu ket serta topi merah kotak-kotak dipakai terbalik bertengger manis di rambut pirangnya. Penampilannya terkesan funky dan santai secara bersamaan.

Dia memasuki salah satu ruangan dosen di kampus itu sambil membawa ransel yang terlihat lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Oh apakah aku lupa menyebutkan kalau dia bukanlah seorang mahasiswa. Ups.

Baru saja pintu tertutup, tiba-tiba terbuka lagi oleh tangan orang lain.

Orang itu terkejut, "Oh maafkan saya, saya pikir anda belum datang Mr. Xi," lalu membungkukan badan sebagai rasa hormat. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Kang ajjushi, apakah anda ingin membersihkan ruangan ini?."

Ajjushi yang diketahui bermarga 'Kang' itu adalah seorang cleaning service. Dia menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Sesuai awal tugasnya, dia mulai dengan menyapu lantai. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Mr. Xi' sudah duduk disalah satu kursi miliknya.

"Ajjushi bukannya aku sudah mengatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu, kau semakin membuatku terlihat tua. LUHAN. Panggil saja seperti itu." ucapnya kesal sambil menekankan namanya.

"Hehe, Jeosonghamnida Mr.. eh maksud saya Luhan. Saya masih belum terbiasa."

Hhhh. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan. Oh ayolah dia masih 24 tahun untuk menjadi tua. Para mahasiswanya saja banyak yang menggoda dan mencoba mendekatinya setelah tau kalau Luhan masih singgle. Fakta yang menarik.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sekali anda sudah disini. Apakah ada jadwal mengajar?"

"Aniya, hanya keperluan penting dengan seseorang." sahutnya penuh rahasia.

Kang ajjushi hanya manggut-manggut saja, tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan anak muda satu ini. Pembicaraanpun selesai sampai disitu.

 **#LOS^^**

"Sehun-shi.."

Pemuda berkulit putih nyaris pucat tersebut sontak langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Seolah sudah terprogram, secara otomatis dia langsung membungkukan badan untuk memberi salam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun sajangnim,"

Baekhyun hanya membalas sapaan dengan senyuman tipis. "Bagaimana dengan kasus kemarin, apakah penyelidikan berjalan lancar?"

"Ya sajangnim, kami menemukan bukti penting yang mampu menjatuhkannya." Jawab sehun lantang penuh kepercayaan diri. Beberapa berkas yang tadi dibawanya kini sudah berpindah tangan ke atasannya.

Tanpa mengecek ulang baekhyun sudah melontarkan pendapatnya, "Bagus, siapkan segalanya untuk proses selanjutnya."

"Ne sajangnim,"

Lalu dengan langkah cepat, baekhyun berjalan ke arah ruangannya. Ekspresi datar nan dingin itu mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun terdiam sesaat. Dia mulai berfikir kalau sajangnimnya terlalu memaksakan mimik wajah. Jika itu Sehun dengan wajah stoik dinginnya mampu mengintimidasi seseorang, maka baekhyun mampu membuat orang patuh dan bertekuk lutut seakan tak ingin melihat pemuda mungil itu lebih marah lagi.

Kantor KPPU sepertinya hari ini sangat disibukkan dengan banyak kasus.

.

.

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, termasuk dari sehun tadi. Dokumen-dokumen itu telah berkurang, yang sejak tadi pagi memenuhi mejanya.

Dia harus bersabar hingga hari itu tiba. Masih belum saatnya. Baekhyun menyeringai. Tangan kanannya memegang selembar kertas koran sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk mengambil kopi lalu menyesap isinya hingga kosong. Kertas itu ia simpan lagi ke dalam lacinya.

Malam ini dia pulang sendiri, kyungsoo -selaku supir dadakan- baru saja menelponnya kalau dia pulang terlambat dikarenakan banyaknya pengunjung. _"alasan, bilang saja kalau tidak mau.."_ begitulah salah satu pertengkaran kecil antara mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kantornya. Jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 10.27 PM. Dia akan pergi ke sisi jalan raya sebelum sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya. Kaca jendela samping dibuka mempertontonkan orang yang mengemudi.

"Sajangnim," ternyata itu bawahannya, Oh Sehun.

"Anda tidak membawa mobil?" hanya gelengan kepala yang didapatkannya. Sehun tersenyum. Sebenarnya betapa menggemaskannya wajah atasannya saat ini. "Kalau begitu naiklah sajangnim, saya bisa mengantarkan anda," tawarnya lembut.

Terdengar menggiurkan bagi baekhyun, tetapi egonya berkata lain. "Tidak perlu, terimaksih sehun-shi, aku akan naik taksi saja," tolaknya secara sopan.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin memaksa, tetapi nanti malah terlihat seperti orang yang amatiran. Dia tau kalau mereka hanya sebatas teman kerja jadi tidak ada kedekatan berlebih. Eh apa itu yang kau harapkan? Astaga sehun terlalu banyak berharap, hingga dia tersadar kalau baekhyun sudah mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya.

"kau melamun?"

"ah mianheyo sajangnim, baiklah kalau begitu saya duluan," gugupnya karna ketahuan. Dia ingin bergegas pergi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"tidak perlu segugup itu, ah dan jangan memanggilku sajangnim di luar pekerjaan seperti ini. Panggil aku baekhyun saja. Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan." Sehun terbengong sebentar, tapi akhirnya dia berdehem untuk menghilangkan semuanya.

"Ne Bae.. baekhyun-shi. Gamsahamnida. Selamat malam." Jawabnya agak ragu saat mengucapkan nama asli atasannya. Setelah itu sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu.

.

Baru 5 menit yang lalu baekhyun menolak ajakan sehun, sekarang dia sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan menanti sebuah taksi untuk di tumpanginya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak karuan. Dia merasa mendapat firasat baik malam ini. Tidak tidak, dia belum siap. Dia menutup mukanya yang memerah memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun? Kenapa tingkahnya seperti orang kasmaran yang sedang menunggu jemputan sang pujaan hati?

Lagi-lagi sebuah mobil berhenti di depan baekhyun. Ah bukan, tetapi sebuah taksi. Taksi itu kosong tanpa adanya penumpang, sedang sang sopir menunggu baekhyun untuk menggunakan jasanya.

Mungkin karna baekhyun yang menutup muka jadi dia tidak tau. Supir itu terus saja memperhatikan tingkah laku baekhyun yang aneh. Takut jika itu bukan manusia, lantas apa? Sang supir merasa dongkol sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Dia masih muda hidupnya masih panjang. Pasti kalian tau siapa supir itu. Ya dia Chanyeol.

"Ekhem.. cho-cho-chogiyo.. a-apakah anda jadi untuk naik taksinya tuan?" chanyeol terbata di awal perkataannya. Jalanan lenggang malam ini, sehingga jarang ada kendaraan pantas saja karena sekarang pukul 10.35 PM waktu korea.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak gosip beredar kalau menjelang tengah malam sering ada penampakan hantu kesepian berdiri di pinggir jalan, seolah sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Chanyeol bergidik. Sif kerjanya akan berakhir di jam 11 malam tepat. Jadi orang ini adalah penumpang terakhirnya.

Masih belum ada jawaban, chanyeol berusaha mengulangi kembali pertanyaanya.

"Jika anda tidak jadi, maka saya akan pergi"

"TUNGGU!" dengan cepat suara itu menyahut, dan bersamaan itu pula baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi wajah.

DEG~

Dan seakan dunia berhenti berputar. Waktu tiba-tiba terhenti. Udara disekitar chanyeol menguap hilang entah kenapa, sehingga membuat dadanya sesak. Kepalanya terasa pusing ngilu disatu tempat yang sama.

Mengapa?

.

CHANYEOL BLANK SEKETIKA

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong yeorobun~

Wah aku gak nyangka ff ini bakal ada yang lirik juga. Hehe padahal aku mikir ada atau gak adanya reader aku bakal tetep post. **Jeongmal gamsahamnida** ^^ yang mau repot2 folow atau favoritin. Eenychan terharu. Huhuhu~ *lebay-_-

Untuk chap. 1 aku mau ngenalin dulu aktor2nya sekalian sama pekerjaan mereka. Masalah pekerjaan baekhyun aku bingung kalog di Korea nama kantornya apa jadi akau ngambil dari Indonesia aja:p . Mian kalog ceritanya gk jelas atau garing and pasaran. Mian juga kalog masih banyak typo atau kepanjangan. Maklum baru belajar. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan.^^

 _ **Mind to review..?**_


	3. Chapter 2

" **LAST ONE STANDING"**

 **By eenychanpeceye**

 **Disclaimer : The story is the result of my mind, but the character not be mine**

 **Pair(s) :**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action**

 **WARNING !**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Notes : No bashing, No copy, No plagiat, No War, Yes like and Review**

 **~Just Enjoying~**

 **~HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : yang bercetak miring adalah flashback**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gedung itu menjulang tinggi, berdiri sangat kokoh diantara gedung-gedung yang lain. Seperti induk dari anak-anaknya, Lion Gerz merupakan pemasuk utama memberikan sumbangan besar setiap perusahaan maupun negara. Kekuasaannya telah diakui oleh pihak pemerintah.

Sebuah mobil terparkir tepat beberapa meter di depan gedung tersebut, layaknya seorang 'secret agent 007' sang pengemudi mengawasi dengan waspada setiap gerak-gerik orang yang keluar masuk.

Pemuda itu mengeraskan rahangnya ketika mata tajamnya berhasil mengenali obyek incarannya selama ini. Walaupun langit terlihat gelap, dan pencahayaan kurang dengan jarak pandang jauh. Dia masih bisa mengenali laki-laki tua itu. instingnya kuat kau tau.

Laki-laki itu memasuki gedung perusahaanya dengan diikuti beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar dibelakangnya. Dia tau akan kalah melawan orang itu, karena bagaimanapun anak kucing tak akan menunjukan taringnya jika belum menemukan kelemahan mangsanya.

"Aku pasti mengalahkanmu, Han Gil Dong." Dia tersenyum remeh seolah apa yang dikatakannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

 _Sebelum hari itu tiba, bersenang-senanglah sepuasmu Pak Tua._

Setelah itu sang pengemudi menjalankan mobilnya pergi dengan amarah yang berkecamuk.

.

.

"Apa kalian merasakannya?" tanyanya pada orang-orang berjas hitam dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan para bodyguard itu hanya diam tak bergeming mendengar pertanyaan tersirat dari tuannya. Bukan bodoh melainkan rasa hormat sebagai bawahan mengharuskan mereka sebagai pendengar tanpa banyak komentar maupun protes.

"Seperti bau tikus terpanggang.." laki-laki itu mengenduskan hidungnya di udara malam yang terbuka mencari-cari asal datangnya bau yang menyengat tersebut. Meskipun diumur yang terbilang tua, hidungnya masih sangat sensitif. Lalu dia terkekeh setelah mengetahui bau itu menghilang saat matanya tepat memandang jalanan dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku menunggumu tikus kecil" seringainya mengejek.

.

 **#LOS^^**

Luhan menyesap bubble teanya yang tinggal separuh, menikmati betapa kenyalnya bubble-bubble itu ketika lidah dan giginya berhasil menggigit dan mengunyahnya. Rasanya sangat pas mengisi dahaganya yang memberontak sejak tadi.

Sepulang dari kampus ia sempatkan untuk mampir ke kedai bubble tea langganannya. Malam ini cukup dingin juga. Kepalanya sangat pusing menghadapi mahasiswa-mahasiswanya yang bandel hari ini. Belum lagi kelakuan mereka yang masih kurang ajar padanya. Urrggkk~ ingin rasanya dia menendang pantat anak-anak nakal itu ketika menggodanya.

Inilah sisi ganas seorang Xi Luhan.

"Kurang ajar sekali mereka, belum tau apa tendanganku tak ada bedanya dengan Christiano Ronaldo" luhan mendumel sambil keluar kedai, berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Niatnya ingin membuang bekas minumannya, tapi amarah yang ditahan sejak tadi sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubunnya sehingga dia menggunakan kaki mungilnya sebagai cara protesnya.

Satu tendangan dia siapkan untuk memulai aksinya. "Hya~ mati kalian.." tong sampah itu dia bayangkan sebagai sekumpulan bandit- _mahasiswa_ -mesumnya. Walaupun hanya berjarak tujuh meter darinya, ia yakin tidak akan meleset. Hey, dia dulu di SHS tekenal sebagai pemain sepak bola yang handal okey.

Sebenarnya kelakuannya terbilang konyol dan kekanakan, tapi luhan sangat antusias menunggu botol minuman itu tepat memasuki tong sampah tersebut. Layaknya adegan di drama-drama yang dibuat sepelan mungkin botol itu mendarat secara slow emotion bersamaan senyum luhan yang perlahan melebar. Dan hasilnya...

"AWW.."/ "Ye..s-s.." muncul pekikan lain yaang lebih keras bersamaan pekikan luhan mencicit di akhir.

Oh Tidak. Kau malah yang akan mati Luhan.

.

.

 **#LOS^^**

Tidak melakukan apapun memang sangat membosankan. Dan kebenaran atas pernyataan itu terjawab dengan tingkah laku jongin yang menggesek lantai bersih dengan salah satu sepatunya. Lagian ingin melakukan apa juga, toh ini dirumah sakit bukan rumahnya sendiri yang bisa dikuasai sesukanya.

"hhh.. kenapa appa lama sekali" kesalnya semakin terus menggesek lantai tersebut bergantian dengan kaki yang lainnya hingga menimbulkan decitan yang memekakkan telinga.

CTAK~

"Aww.."

"Anak nakal, sudah dibilang jangan buat keributan di rumah sakit nanti mengganggu pasien lain yang sedang beristirahat."

"Appa ini seorang dokter bagaimana bisa memukul putranya dengan tas, bagaimana kalau tulangku patah. Ah aku akan mengadukan appa kalau sudah menganiayaku."

Orang-orang duduk maupun yang lewat mulai memperhatikan pertengkaran absurd kedua hubungan sedarah anak-ayah ini. Tidak semestinya Dokter Kim yang terkenal ramah, baik dan penyabar tiba-tiba berbuat seanarkis itu didepan ruangan kerjanya. Ya walaupun di batas sangat-sangat wajar jika memiliki putra badung macam Kim Jongin. Mungkin kalau orang lain sudah pasti akan menendangnya seperti yang dilakukan seseorang sebelumnya. Akhem you know that lah^^

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pulang."

"Awk appa~ jangan menarik telingaku sakit." Untung saja tarikan itu segera terlepas setelah memasuki lift. Jongin mengusak telinganya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas dari hasil jepitan tangan sang pelaku disampingnya. Didalam lift hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Kau ini sudah kuliah masih saja kekanakan, orang-orang dirumah sakit ini banyak yang membicarakan kelakuanmu yang nakal. Appa malu jongin. Dewasalah." sepertinya dokter Kim sudah sangat lelah menghadapi putra satunya ini.

"Jadi karena itu appa mengadopsi Chanyeol hyung, untuk menutupi rasa malu appa selama ini. Malu karna mempunyai anak yang tidak bisa diatur sepertiku dan lebih membanggakan anak orang lain yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Lebih baik tidak usah anggap aku anak saja dan urusi saja anak baru kesayangan anda Dokter Kim"

PLAK~

"Jaga ucapanmu KIM JONGIN."

Hati jongin sangat sakit. Biasanya semarah apapun appanya dia tidak pernah menampar pipinya seperti ini. Matanya memerah dan panas menjadi satu seakan siap menumpahkan segalanya.

"Anda pasti menyesal memilih dia, karna dia bukan orang baik-baik. Ingatlah perkataanku DOKTER KIM YANG TERHORMAT" jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Dengan penuh amarah dia berlalu menabrak punggung orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sedang dokter kim sendiri hanya mampu melihat punggung putranya dengan tatapan sedih. "Maafkan appamu jongin, tetapi yang kau katakan salah. Chanyeol bukan orang jahat, melainkan appamu ini." Lirih dokter kim yang jelas tidak akan didengar putranya karna sudah pergi entah kemana.

Memang dari awal hubungan mereka tidak begitu dekat ditambah semenjak istrinya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Maka dia berharap semenjak kedatangan chanyeol bisa merubah kelakuan jongin yang nakal. Tetapi apa sekarang...

.

"ARGKK.. SIAL" umpatnya pada langit yang gelap tanpa adanya bintang yang menghiasi malam ini. Seolah mengejek suasana hatinya yang kosong dan sakit. Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya secara kasar. Orang-orang yang melewati jongin mulai menjauh karna ketakutan. Dipikiran mereka mungkin ada pasien gila yang keluar dan mengamuk saat ini. Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan itu, langsung saja dia berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

Sebenarnya tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit adalah menjemput appanya yang mengajak pulang bersama. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya, meninggalkan ayahnya dan pergi seenaknya. BRENGSEK KAU JONGIN. Ya kata itu pantas untuknya yang tega terhadap appanya sendiri.

Ini karna teringat kata-kata orang itu.

 _Seperti biasa jadwal malam Kim Jongin setiap hari selasa-kamis adalah pergi keluar bersama Jaehan ke game center tengah kota lalu mencari hiburan yang lain. Tapi semua itu harus gagal saat negara api menyerang(eh gak ding becanda) saat alat komunikasi satu-satunya di sakunya berdering. Oh ternyata appanya. Lalu dia menggeser ke tanda hijau._

" _Yeoboseyo,"_

" _mm..,"_

" _appa aku sudah ada janji hari ini,"_

" _ne..ne.. aku berangkat sekarang." Lalu telpon terputus. Dengan segera dia menghubungi jaehan. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara diseberang yang menyahut._

" _ayo batalkan acara kita hari ini," secara spontan jongin menjauhkan ponselnya ketika mendengar pekikan protes dari temannya itu. oh telinganya bisa tuli kalau terus-terusan._

" _kalau begitu tinggal ganti baju saja"_

" _tidak bisa appaku pasti marah nanti"_

" _enak saja, aku juga ingin menjadi chanyeol hyung yang bisa dibanggakan. Sudah aku tutup telponnya, besok saja kita rekap ulang jadwal." Sepertinya belum sempat suara jaehan menjawab telpon sudah dimatikan secara sepihak. Dasar kim jongin seenaknya._

 _Saat hendak memasuki mobil, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Dengan gerakan gesit dia memutar badan dan memlintir tangan orang tersebut dibelakang punggungnya. Orang itu mengaduh kesakitan dan minta dilepaskan. Dirasa tidak berbahaya jongin melepaskan pegangannya dengan mendorong orang itu menjauh._

" _katakan ada apa" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi dan rasa bersalah. Eh apa kau lupa jongin itu kurang ajar. Ingatkan itu pada setiap orang yang berurusan dengannya._

" _tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan anak muda," jongin mendecih sebagai balasannya. Sepertinya memang susah bicara baik-baik dengan anak ini._

" _aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang foto ini, tetapi kau malah memperlakukanku dengan kurang ajar."_

" _aku tidak suka bicara dengan orang asing, jadi pergilah" matanya malah melirik sekilas foto tersebut dan terkejut tapi dengan mudah dia menyembunyikannya._

" _baiklah, aku pergi."_

" _Tunggu! Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan." Orang itu menyerahkan selembar foto pada jongin. Dia menatap foto itu secara dalam seolah memastikan penglihatannya salah "apa kau mengenalnya, jika iya tolong beritahu kami. Orang ini sangat berbahaya."_

 _Jongin menatap orang berjas hitam didepannya waspada. "tidak" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir sexynya. Lalu dia menyerahkan kembali foto itu dan bergegas pergi menjalankan mobil. Dia mengklakson orang itu supaya minggir agar dia bisa lewat, supaya dia bisa pergi dan menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau._

 _Foto itu adalah foto hyungnya, chanyeol. Ya dia tidak salah lagi meski dalam foto berpenampilan agak nerd dengan seragam sekolah, kacamata tebal, rambut keriting, dan terakhir senyum idiotnya sambil berpose V. Karna awal pertemuan mereka chanyeol berpenampilan seperti itu._

 _Jongin memang tidak terlalu tau pasti asal-usul chanyeol. Yang hanya dia tau kalau chanyeol baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan sehingga dia mengalami hilang ingatan. Mereka baru menjadi saudara tiri 2 tahun yang lalu._

 _Kenapa appanya mengadopsi anak yang sudah dewasa dibanding anak kecil. Ini aneh, apalagi dengan kata-kata orang itu yang menyebutkan kalau hyungnya berbahaya. Benarkah itu? lalu apa yang dirasakannya selama ini pada perhatian dan kesopanan chanyeol pada semua orang? Kebohongan sematakah? Tapi yang terpenting siapa chanyeol sebenarnya?_

 _Kepala jongin terasa pusing. Ia harus menanyakannya secara langsung pada appanya. Ya itu benar. Dengan menambah kecepatan dia menjalankan mobilnya agar cepat sampai di rumah sakit._

 _Sedangkan orang itu menyeringai ketika sempat melihat wajah terkejut jongin sebelumnya. Dia tau meskipun seahli apa jongin menyembunyikannya, karna dia cuma memancing amarahnya saja._

" _kena kau anak kecil sialan"_

 _._

 _._

 **#LOS^^**

Seharian bekerja di kantor dan bolak balik melakukan penyelidikan membuat Sehun hampir melupakan untuk meminum vitaminnya. Pasti kalian berpikir kalau sehun kurang darah, terkena penyakit atau semacamnya. Hey ayolah sehun masih muda dan sehat untuk hal-hal seperti itu, bahkan tadi siang dia sempat adu pukul dengan pelaku pembunuhan karna mengelak dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Keparat memang, sekarang wajah tampannya jadi ternodai seperti ini. Meski samar, tapi tetap saja berharga. Wajah adalah aset utama di negeri gingseng ini. _Right._

Ok kembali pada vitamin seorang Oh Sehun. Bukan pil atau sirup, melainkan sebotol minuman dengan bola-bola kecil yang melayang di dalamnya, juga tersedia berbagai macam rasa. Tidak menimbulkan bau obat tetapi kecanduan bagi peminumnya. Kurasa alkohol tidak ada yang semacam itu.

Vitamin hidup seorang Oh Sehun adalah Bubble Tea. Titik. Itu saja tidak ada yang lain.

Tadinya sih mau mengajak atasannya 'Baekhyun' tetapi sepertinya lain kali saja. Masih ada banyak waktu. Bukan bermaksud apa hanya sekedar mencoba lebih dekat dan sekalian promosi vitaminnya. Ck -_-"

Mobilnya sudah sampai di parkiran kedai langganannya. Dia sudah akan membuka pintu masuk tetapi dari arah dalam seseorang membukanya lebih dulu. Sebelum pintu kembali tertutup dia menahannya, orang itu sudah berlalu keluar. Sehun acuh dan mulai masuk.

"Total semuanya 19,500 won Sehun oppa." Kata perempuan penjaga kasir tersebut, dia tersenyum genit pada sehun. Kenapa bisa kenal, ya tanyakan sehun sendiri yang keseringan mampir maupun memesan disitu. Apalagi pria tampan sepertinya merupakan sasaran empuk bagi yang mengincarnya. Sedangkan sehun sendiri risih dan ingin segera pergi dari situ. Lantas dia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan dompetnya. Tapi kok aneh ya, kenapa sakunya rata. Batinnya bertanya. Ah sial dompetnya tertinggal di mobil.

"Airene, sepertinya aku melupakan dompetku di mobil. Bisakah kau menyimpannya dulu untukku sementara aku mengambilnya."

"Tentu saja oppa, aku pasti menyimpan hatiku untukmu seorang" kedip airene pada sehun dengan jawaban yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. Sehun hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi, omong-omong dia sudah biasa dengan hal semacam ini. Setelah itu sehun bergegas keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Oppa aku selalu menunggumu" teriaknya penuh cinta disetiap kata yang mungkin masih didengar sehun saat sudah keluar dari pintu. Bahkan orang yang mengantri dibelakang sehun tadi tidak digubris olehnya karna terlalu fokus dengan kepergian calon namja _nya._

.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan airene bersamaan sahutan-sahutan protes orang-orang yang mengantri. Baru beberapa langka dia berjalan, tiba-tiba..

"AWW.."/ "Ye..s-s.." Sehun memekik kesakitan pada pelipisnya yang berdenyut bersamaan pekikan orang lain. Sepertinya dia si penendang botol ini. Pikirnya.

Sehun mengambil bekas minuman tersebut dan bergegas menghampiri si pelaku. "apa kau yang menendang botol ini bocah" tanyanya menggebu penuh tuntutan. Tentu saja ini karna rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan. Sebenarnya tendangannya lumayan dan tidak akan terlau sakit kalau saja tidak tepat mengenai lebam di pelipisnya. Sialan benar bocah ini. Hari ini sepertinya sehun banyak sekali mengumpat, tapi biarlah.

Kalian pasti tau siapa pelaku yang dianggap sialan oleh sehun. Dia Xi Luhan. 'Rusa cantik' begitu sebutan legenda dari para fansnya di kampus. Heol. Dia laki-laki okey. Dan dia benci dengan panggilan itu. SANGAT. TANPA TOLERANSI.

"Bocah kau bilang, Ya! Kau pikir kau siapa berani padaku tidak ada sopannya" jawabnya tanpa takut dan rasa bersalah. Seperti seseorang saja sifatnya. Hemm.

"Cih, jangan merasa sok dewasa ya. Cepat beritahu sekolahmu biar kuadukan pada gurumu kalau kau sudah berbuat kekerasan pada seseorang."

"Aku seorang Dosen asal kau tau,"

"hahaha.." sehun terpingkal memegangi perutnya, "..jangan becanda, badan sekecil itu kau sebut dirimu dosen, yang benar saja." Bahkan dia tidak berhenti tertawa disela bicaranya.

Luhan mencoba sabar terlebih dahulu. "kalau begitu kau yang bocah, mana seragammu kenapa tak kau pakai oh atau jangan-jangan kau salah satu mahasiswaku yang mencoba membuntuti dan menggodaku. Ayo mengaku"

"dalam mimpimu.." jawab sehun tersenyum remeh, "..kau tidak lihat aku memakai pakaian kantor bocah." Sehun bersendekap.

"siapa tau hanya untuk gaya kau meminjamnya dari ayahmu diam-diam. Bisa saja kan" timpal Luhan tak mau kalah.

"bocah kecil sepertimu memang perlu dihajar ya"

"Ayo siapa takut, kemari kau." luhan sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkis serangan sehun nantinya. Bukannya memulai sehun malah tertawa lagi melihat sifat arogansi luhan yang menggemaskan. "Yakin kuat memukulku, sebaiknya kau pulang saja aku mengampunimu kali ini." Sepertinya sehun mengartikan apapun bentuk luhan adalah kecil termasuk 'itu'. asal kau tau mata nakal sehun tidak berhenti menatapnya sejak tadi. Mesum.

Luhan geram, dia mulai melangkah dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Lalu dengan cepat kaki itu menendang tepat didaerah privat sehun. Sehun langsung mengumpat begitu rasa nyeri yang sangat fatal berdenyut pada area pribadinya. Tendangannya kali ini tak main-main.

Ouww Man.. itu pasti sakit sekali. Sumber kenikmatan seorang sehun harus terluka dengan ketidak peri keburungan(?).

"KAU.." setelah menenangkan asetnya dan menahan perih ketika berjalan, kini dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan luhan. "..ikut aku" ucapnya sembari menarik paksa tangan mungil itu.

"Hey.. hey.. kau akan membawaku kemana?" tangannya dicekal erat oleh sehun hingga terasa sakit. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa memberontak karna sibuk mengikuti langkah laki-laki ini. "Ya. Aku membawa mobil sendiri, turunkan aku" sekarang luhan berada didalam mobil sehun, si pemilik sendiri sudah bersiap akan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Berisik" mobil sehun melesat keluar kedai menuju jalan besar.

"bagaimana dengan mobilku, ."

"..."

"kita mau kemana? aku ingin pulang.."

"..."

"turunkan aku ajjushi!"

Mobil berhenti seketika itu juga. Luhan mengekerut ketika sehun menatapnya tajam. Suasana jalan malam itu kenapa berubah menjadi sangat mencekam walaupun jam sudah 10.57, seharusnya masih ada kendaraan yang masih berkeliaran, dan seharusnya mobil ini tidak berhenti di jalanan sepi. Inner luhan menjerit.

"Mulutmu cerewet sekali" sehun perlahan bergeser mendekati kursi luhan, "apa yang ingin kau lakukan, menjauh" sementara si mungil terjebak pada pintu mobil.

"aku perlu membungkam ini" wajah sehun semakin mendekat meraih kepala luhan yang bersender pada kaca pintu mobil seraya tangannya mengusap lembut benda kenyal dibawah hidung si rusa cantik.

Luhan menatap horor mendengar perkataan sehun.

"Apa maksudm.. hmmmtth"

.

 **#LOS^^**

Musik berdentang sangat pelan dan berirama merdu senada nyanyian gereja yang mengguncang kedamaian jiwa suci manusia.

Kyungsoo salah satu dari sekian ratus insan yang merasa terundang untuk mendatangi tempat karaoke yang bernuansa klasik ini. _Not first time._ Setiap kali kesulitan hinggap pada roda kehidupannya, menarik paksa untuk menjadi sosok yang kuat. Setiap itulah dia akan lemah dan terjatuh mengingat waktu tak akan bisa berputar kembali. Dia butuh tempat ini, bukan untuk mengaduh sebagai hamba Tuhan yang meminta pengampunan, bukan pula sebagai pasien yang mengeluh meminta kesembuhan ragawi.

 _Menyanyi itu sangat menyenangkan._ Hanya sesimple itu.

Setelah seperempat jam lalu dia habiskan untuk berteriak, menjerit, marah bahkan menangis karena mengikuti alur sebuah lagu, kini hanya tinggal memejamkan mata saja menikmati alunan klasik yang tersaji sebagai penutup.

Lagu terus berputar, _Pachelbel's Canon in D_ sebagai pilihan yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan kyungsoo yang diliputi kesedihan dan kegembiraan datang dalam waktu yang sama.

Selalu ini, dan kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bosan memutarnya. Sebuah kenyamanan sudah mulai merambati jalur pernapasan kyungsoo yang mulai berhembus secara teratur.

Detik-detik berlalu dan ketenagan itu berubah menjadi kegaduhan. Kyungsoo sangat terusik akan hal itu, belum sempat dia akan beranjak untuk melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba pintu terdobrak dengan keras.

"Tuan anda tidak bisa masuk kesini, ruangan ini sudah dipesan" begitulah kata sang pemilik tempat karaoke sedikit terengah menghadapi pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Kim Jongin, pemuda yang suka cari masalah ini sepertinya menghiraukan larangan tersebut.

"Aku suka nomer ruangannya, kau mau apa.." tunjuknya pada angka 12 yang terukir paten pada kosen pintu. "..dan kau, bukannya sudah lama memakainya sekarang keluarlah." telunjuknya berputar arah pada kyungsoo dengan perintah penuh kekuasaan. _Tidak sopan._

"Tuan, anda tidak bisa melakukan itu ruangan ini sudah disewa semalaman oleh tuan ini" si pemilik mencoba memberikan penjelasan. "anda bisa memesan ruangan lain yang kosong dan lebih bagus dari ini, mari saya tunjukkan" bujuknya lebih sabar atas kelakuan kasar jongin sebelumnya. Kalau bukan pelanggan sudah dia ringkus orang ini. Kesal pemilik dalam hati.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan eoh! Aku-Hanya-Ingin-Ruangan-Ini."

"Hentikan!"

Suara semerdu alunan seruling india(?) milik kyungsoo akhirnya keluar juga. Bagaimana tidak, jongin mulai akan bertindak kekerasan jika tidak segera diatasi.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan dia disini.." putus kyungsoo pada pemilik, "pakailah sepuasmu masih ada sisa banyak waktu untuk kau nikmati."

Begitu pemilik karaoke pergi, kyungsoo bergegas membereskan barangnya untuk pergi juga. Moodnya sedang berantakan, dan sekarang gara-gara pria ini dia harus menekannya.

Brakk~

Pintu ruangan tertutup dengan keras, jongin sebagai sang pelaku malah menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil bersendekap seakan menghalangi langkah kyungsoo yang mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar.

"Minggirlah, aku ingin keluar" jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, aku sudah mengalah sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Apa kau yakin ingin melewatkan lagu ini?"

"Nde.." kyungsoo langsung cengo, dan tanpa permisi jongin langsung menyeret tangan kyungsoo duduk pada kursi kembali.

"Musik ini, apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya kembali pada kyungsoo. Memang lagu penutup dari _Pachelbel_ masih terus berputar mengisi udara kosong pada ruangan tersebut, raut muka kyungsoo sendiri sulit terbaca.

"Sudalah, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku malam ini." Jongin menuangkan alkohol pada gelas kecil, lalu meminumnya satu kali tegukan.

 _What the..._

"Kau pikir aku pelacur, yang bisa seenaknya kau suruh. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, jadi kau memang pelacur"

Darah mendidih sudah sangat panas di kepala kyungsoo, dia siap kalau malam ini harus mendekam di balik jeruji. Asal mulut pria kurang ajar satu ini bisa sobek ditangannya. "Keparat kau," tanpa basa basi kyungsoo berdiri di depan jongin yang duduk di sofa lalu memegang kerah bajuya tinggi-tinggi, satu kepalan tangannya siap meluncur tepat pada rahang jongin.

Slaps~ dan bagaikan secepat kilatan _Blitz_ kamera, pukulannya ditahan oleh tangan kiri jongin yang menganggur. Tanpa menunggu detik berlalu tangannya tertarik maju, karena tidak adanya persiapan dan keseimbangan yang cukup kyungsoo jatuh terjembab pada pelukan jongin, dan..

Chu~

.

 **#LOS^^**

TUHAN, KEJUTAN APA LAGI INI

Sudah sekitar 15 menit, tetapi tidak ada suara apapun yang muncul dari kedua belah bibir yang berbeda volume tersebut. Chanyeol hanya diam seperti patung meski tangannya masih memainkan stir kemudi taxi. Sedangkan baekhyun di kursi penumpang lebih suka menutup mulut dan jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak menentu.

Batinnya frustasi jika memikirkan semua hal yang mengejutkan hari ini. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya harus bersabar untuk tidak mempermalukan pemilik bibir tebal yang sekarang masih berfokus memperhatikan jalan.

 _Malam hari itu hujan sangat deras mengusik ketenangan penghuni dunia, orang-orang lebih memilih berkumpul dengan keluarga untuk berbagi kehangatan dirumah masing-masing. Tetapi laki-laki kecil satu ini harus membuang jauh pikirannya untuk tidak mengharapkan moment manis seperti itu, dia sadar bukan waktunya berkhayal tetapi lebih pada kekhawatiran._

 _Orang tuanya belum juga kembali sejak 1 jam yang lalu ketika berbicara ditelpon. Tidak biasanya mereka telat dari jadwal pulang yang dijanjikannya. Kalaupun begitu pasti menelpon lagi jika ada masalah. tetapi sekarang tidak ada satupun panggilan masuk pada telpon rumahnya._

 _Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur makanya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Bocah umur 5 tahun itu berharap semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu, karena pikirannya yang dewasa sebelum waktunya membuat si kecil lebih memilih menghubungi nomer ayahnya daripada menangis malah bukan menyelesaikan masalah._

 _Tetapi belum sempat dia menekan tombol-tombol angka itu, terdengar suara deru mobil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Segera dia letakkan gagang telpon itu secara sembarangan dan berlari keluar rumah menyambut appa dan eommanya._

 _Pintu utama terbuka. Matanya membulat mengetahui bagaimana penampilan orang tuanya yang bisa kotor dan basah padahal mereka menaiki mobil, dan siapa anak kecil diantara kedua orang tuanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepala pintar chanyeol._

" _chanyeol.." eommanya memanggilnya dengan nada paling lembut yang pernah didengarnya. "..sini sayang"._

 _Perlahan tapi pasti chanyeol mendekati kedua orang tuanya, berdiri tepat didepan eommanya. Eommanya mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan sambil menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan chanyeol. Dia memegang tangan putranya dan tangan mungil anak kecil yang dibawanya untuk disatukan._

" _Perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun, teman sekaligus hyung baru untukmu."_

" _eh.." mata kecilnya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan lalu menatap eommanya disamping kanannya. "..tapi eomma dia kan perempuan mana bisa disebut hyung"_

 _Seketika itu terdengar tawa keras dari sang kepala keluarga dan senyuman lebar istrinya. Sedang anak yang dibicarakan pipinya memerah malu mendengar ucapan polos calon adik barunya._

 _Sang ayah mengikuti jejak istrinya untuk duduk bertumpu pada lutut guna menyamakan tinggi pada kedua anak kecil didepannya. "kau ini tau saja mana laki-laki cantik dan laki-laki tampan.." appanya masih saja terkekeh sambil menjahili putranya. "bukan sayang, dia ini laki-laki sama sepertimu bedanya umurnya lebih tua 5 tahun dari chanyeol dan panggil dia hyung."_

 _Chanyeol mengerti dan dia lalu tersenyum pada baekhyun. "hyung.."_

 _._

 _._

Suasana tetap hening, chanyeol melirik seseorang itu melalui kaca spion depan mobil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan. Tetapi hatinya sangat kecewa ketika orang tersebut malah acuh dan menikmati dunianya sendiri. Permainan macam apa ini?

" _Chanyeolie~ lihat aku bawa apa?" anak yang lebih muda tidak merespon, dia sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya._

" _kau mengacuhkanku lagi" bibir baekhyun mengerucut lucu. Dia baru pulang sekolah dan mampir membeli 'hwajeon' di pedagang kaki lima tapi apa yang didapatnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya._

 _Chanyeol tau hyungnya sedang merajuk, 4 tahun bersama sudah membuatnya hafal kelakuan ajaib baekhyun yang terkadang lebih kekanakan darinya. Si kecil meletakkan bukunya dengan tidak rela, dan beralih pada hyungnya yang duduk disampingnya enggan untuk menatapnya._

 _Si kecil mencoba menolehkan kepala hyungnya untuk menghadapnya, dia sempat melihat bungkusan kecil tergeletak di atas meja. Ternyata pesanannya kemarin baekhyun kabulkan._

" _hyung.. lihat aku" mata sebening embun dipagi hari itu akhirnya menatapnya._

" _Chup, maafkan chanyeol sudah mengabaikan hyung.. jangan marah" baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum setelah chanyeol menciumnya di dahi. Jika baekhyun itu kekanakan tapi penyayang maka chanyeol adalah dewasa yang polos._

" _baiklah, jha kita makan ini.." ajaknya membuka jajanan yang dibelinya tadi. Mereka makan sambil bercanda bersama._

 _._

 _._

" _apa yang eomma bicarakan, hyung akan pergi kemana.."teriaknya menuntut pada ibunya._

" _tenanglah sayang, baekhyunnie hanya pergi untuk belajar"_

" _kenapa lama sekali.. hiks hyung jangan pergi jangan tinggalkan chanyeol, chanyeol janji tidak akan nakal dan jahil lagi, chanyeol akan menuruti semua keinginan hyung, chanyeol janji hyung.. jebal hiks jangan pergi" tubuh kecilnya menarik-narik kasar baju baekhyun._

 _Orang tuanya tidak tau, ternyata selama ini hubungan kedua anak ini sangat erat layaknya saudara kembar. Sang appa bermaksud menengahi permasalahan ini dengan memberikan pengertian pada si kecil. Tapi pikiran dewasanya sedang tidak mau bekerja sama dan rengekan itu semakin menjadi. Anak tertua yang sejak tadi menahan isakan mulai bergerak cepat menghentikan tangisan chanyeol._

 _Chu~_

 _Mata sepasang orang dewasa disana melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat bagaimana baekhyun menenangkan chanyeol. Hanya 3 detik, tautan bibir itu terlepas bersamaan mulut chanyeol yang tertutup rapat._

" _Chanyeolie mau kan menunggu hyung pulang.." seakan tersihir dengan senyuman indah itu chanyeol langsung menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Dan semua berakhir disitu. Hari dimana tidak ada lagi kebahagian bagi mereka._

 _._

Tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak lagi. Membiarkan semua berlalu tanpa ada kejelasan membuat chanyeol muak dengan semua permainan omong kosong ini. Dia menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba hingga menciptakan decitan pelan dan pekikan seseorang dibelakang yang baru tersadar.

Chanyeol keluar taxi, lalu mengeluarkan paksa sang penumpang. Baekhyun akan menjerit protes jika saja dia tidak sadar kala mata itu melihatnya terluka.

"KENAPA HYUNG BARU KEMBALI, KATAKAN.."

Panggilan itu. chanyeol kah.

"HYUNG, jangan diam saja katakan sesuatu." Lemasnya di akhir kalimat, tak kuasa menahan beban ini.

"Chanyeol.." lirihnya membalas ucapan orang di depannya. "chanyeol.. chanyeol.. hiks chanyeol.. hiks chanyeol.. hiks" baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan keras pada badan tegap dan tinggi tersebut. mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher dan menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya di bahu kokoh itu. baekhyun terus menyebut nama itu berulang kali seakan meyakinkan kalau ini benar chanyeol _nya._

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini.. pura-pura tidak mengenalku, itu menyakitkan hyung"

Baekhyun malah semakin terisak mendengar pernyataan chanyeol dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli jika ini akan membuatnya sesak napas atau membuat baju seragam chanyeol basah. Bukan chanyeol tidak mau berlama-lama, tapi dia butuh penjelasan dan segera melepaskan pelukan itu.

Rasa kesal dan kecewa yang sejak tadi ingin di lontarkan pada orang didepannya seketika hilang dan tergantikan dengan kekehan serak darinya karena melihat bagaimana air mata berharga itu menganak sungai pada pipi chabi tersebut sehingga menghancurkan make up cantik disekitar matanya. Ya ayelinernya luntur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghentikan tangisanmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu hyung.."

Hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya masih mengeluarkan isakan lirih. Astaga betapa jelek penampilannya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan chanyeol, karna dia sibuk menormalkan suaranya.

Tetapi sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menghambat saluran pernapasan dan memompa jantung baekhyun bekerja dua kali lipat secara bersamaan.

 _Bibir yang di dambanya.._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update juga, wkwk mian ya chingu. Ini gegara epek Exoluxion kemarin.

Huweee~ siapa yang gak nonton angkat keteknya tinggi2, nih ane temenin bareng bang sooman nangis di pojokan.

.

 **Malam minggu COEG** baper bukan karna JONESS tapi TERHURA LIHAT STREAMING EXOLUXION IN JAKARTA. :v

 **Hello apa kabar yang kemarin bisa lihat mereka secara langsung. Masih idupkah?Gue yang bisa menghirup udara di negara sama aja udah bahagia. ;)**

 **.**

DEMI APA! CHANBAEK MOMENT BERTERBANGAN KEMARIN.. Serius man gue ngakak lihat baek niru wajahnya sendiri saat chanyeol ngambil salah satu kipas dari fans dengan gambar baekhyun yang kayak sundel bolong itu. wkwkwk gk deng maksudnya nyai cabe seanteka jagad raya.

.

Eh gue rada' ngeh dec ama kelakuan cogan satu ini. Sehunieku yang paling sekseh dibawah lepel akang jojong tercinta, gue tekanin ya nak FREE WIFI DI INDONESIA ITU EMANG SUSAH NGEDAPETINNYA. *curcol*

Hhh~ pokoknya gitu dec nih gue sodorin updetan biar kalian gk baper lagi. Oh iya owe berharap ff ini masih ada yang minat. Karna ya gitu rada kurang percaya diri mau lanjutin. para copel udah pada ketemu tuc.. **Buat seru2an coba ditebak ya kira2 siapa diantara ketiga kopel diatas yang ciuman dibibir beneran Klog ada yang bener hadiahnya NC mulai menunggu di chapter depan.** :D *ketawa nista*

 _ **Mind to Riview?**_


	4. Chapter 3

" **LAST ONE STANDING"**

 **By eenychanpeceye**

 **Disclaimer : The story is the result of my mind, but the character not be mine**

 **Pair(s) :**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action**

 **WARNING !**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Notes : No bashing, No copy, No plagiat, No War, Yes like and Review**

 **~Just Enjoying~**

 **~HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : yang bercetak miring adalah flashback**

 _Previews_

" _Apa kau ingin aku menghentikan tangisanmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu hyung.."_

 _Hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya masih mengeluarkan isakan lirih. Astaga betapa jelek penampilannya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan chanyeol, karna dia sibuk menormalkan suaranya._

 _Tetapi sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menghambat saluran pernapasan dan memompa jantung baekhyun bekerja dua kali lipat secara bersamaan._

 _Bibir yang di dambanya.._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3**

Memejamkan mata untuk sesaat tak akan membuat malam berganti siang dalam sekejap, bintang berjatuhan bahkan dunia menghilang sekalipun. Lantas mengapa jiwanya bisa melayang-layang di udara dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran seperti musim semi hanya karena sebuah ciuman sesaat ini.

 _What just because a first kiss?_

Baekhyun tidaklah sepolos itu untuk melewatkannya meski di usia menginjak seperempat abad. Tinggal di Amerika dalam kurun waktu hampir 7 tahun melibatkannya pada dunia yang serba bebas. Tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya. Dititipkan pada orang kepercayaan dengan pribadi yang keras membuatnya harus patuh agar kelak memiliki dedikasi tinggi. Apalagi hutang budi pada keluarga Park yang telah menghidupi bahkan sampai menyekolahkannya hingga sekolah tinggi tak akan cukup bagi baekhyun menebus dengan nyawanya sekalipun.

Tautan bibir itu terputus meninggalkan bekas kentara yang semula kering menjadi lembab pada permukaannya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi bekhyun yang masih saja memejamkan matanya seolah sedang meresapi harum aromaterapi yang menyebar di sekitar hidung mungilnya.

"Hyung.." yang tinggi menyadarkan, "aku sangat senang akhirnya kau kembali" aku chanyeol dengan nada bahagia.

Mendengarnya baekhyun merasa menjadi sosok yang sangat jahat dan bodoh disaat bersamaan. Tidak hanya chanyeol sebagai pihak yang butuh penjelasan disini, baekhyun juga.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" Mungkin karna efek ciuman singkat yang masih melekat dan berimbas pada otaknya, jawaban atas pernyataan chanyeol menjadi sedikit melantur.

Otak yang selama ini sudah diasahnya sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi mahasiswa teladan dengan nilai di atas rata-rata tak mampu mencerna satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut-rasa-manis baekhyun yang baru dikecapnya.

Si mungil terkikik mengingat ucapannya sendiri begitu menyadari raut muka chanyeol yang sedang berpikir keras tersebut. "tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan fokus chanyeol dengan mengganti topik, "maafkan aku, tapi aku juga butuh penjelasan darimu karna semua ini"

Lagi-lagi si tinggi tersenyum atas rajukan baekhyun yang terkesan imut. Kenapa malah dia yang harus menjelaskan, seharusnya kan... ah entalah sesuka baekhyun pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya ini, "Baiklah tuan pemaksa, sekarang benarkan bentuk wajahmu dulu kalau tidak mau aku tertawa di tengah pembicaraan "

 _Mwoya!_

Tanpa menghiraukan tawa renyah yang kini sedang terpingkal dibelakangnya, baekhyun langsung melesat untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya yang kacau pada kaca spion mobil, "Make up-ku..!" baekhyun serasa ingin menangis lagi kalau tak ingat suara khas yang sejak dulu di rindukannya tertawa bahagia karnanya.

Lama sekali dan dia sudah lupa bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi lagi dengan suasana dan orang yang sama pula. Chanyeol yang dulu sering menjahili dan menggodanya ternyata tak pernah berubah begitu juga perasaannya.

Seharusnya semua ini berakhir dengan romantis, tapi apalah daya ketika ayeliner sudah merusak segalanya. Chanbaek bisa apa.

.

 **#LOS^^**

Wajah itu memang memar di bagian sudut bibir kirinya, tetapi tidak menimbulkan luka apalagi nyeri. Rasanya tidak sebanding dengan pukulan yang sering di dapatkan jongin ketika berkelahi bersama genk motor lain. _Pongahnya._

"Seharusnya kau bangga bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis dariku, aku tak sembarangan memberikannya pada orang lain apalagi asing sepertimu," arogansi seorang Kim Jongin tidak pernah pudar ternyata.

'Wahai Dewa turunkan tombak petir sekarang untuk menghunus syaraf otak pria ini hingga hancur dan terbakar bersama kulitnya yang hitam.' Doa kyungsoo penuh kutukan.

5 menit lalu adalah insiden dari sejuta ketidak beruntungan dalam hidupnya yang patut diberikan apresiasi tinggi atas lancangnya pendaratan yang dilakukan pria hitam ini terhadap bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin merasakan lagi pukulanku hah!" kyungsoo sudah di ambang kewarasan, moodnya benar-benar hancur dan pria ini harus bersedia menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Daripada memukulku kenapa tidak menciumku kembali, aku rasa itu lebih efektif untuk membalas seranganku tadi." Jongin tersenyum miring melihat muka merah pria mungil bermata bulat tersebut. Senang rasanya bisa mempermainkan emosinya.

Ruangan ini memang di desain tertutup, tidak terlalu lebar hanya sekotak mungkin cocok bagi pengguna sepasang kekasih. Lampu penerangan utama akan menyala secara otomatis ketika musik selesai dan berganti menjadi lampu temaram yang redup dengan cahaya seperti bola-bola yang berputar mengisi setiap sudut ruangan ketika sebuah lagu terdengar.

Musik berhenti. Jongin yang awalnya hanya bisa melihat wajah kyungsoo samar-samar kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya dengan mata yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Bogem yang tadinya siap meluncur lagi tiba-tiba lemas dengan cepat. Seperti balon yang kehilangan oksigennya, kyungsoo langsung jatuh terduduk tak berdaya di depan kaki jongin yang masih bersandar di sofa ruangan itu.

"Bunuh aku saja kalau begitu agar kau puas," dia menangis khas anak kecil yang tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi untuk mencari mainannya yang hilang. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan berurai air mata. "Lelah sekali.. hanya bisa marah tetapi tidak bisa membalas dendam"

Pemuda berkulit tan itupun juga ikut terduduk dibawah sofa samping meja, tetapi dengan salah satu lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Tangannya mengamit dagu kyungsoo dan perlahan mengongakannya. Mata tajam jongin bertemu dengan netra bulat kyungsoo yang bening meski dibanjiri air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Katakan dimana aku bisa memulainya.."

 **#LOS^^**

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang dia terjebak dalam mobil bersama pria asing yang baru saja membekap mulutnya. Dia ingin menjalankan aksi protesnya yang tertunda tadi tapi diurungkannya, karena melihat 'sang penculik- _nya_ ' sedang serius mengikuti mobil seseorang.

"Kau akan terjerat hukum dua kali jika menguntit seseorang" peringat luhan pada sehun.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, selama tidak membahayakan nyawa orang lain.." tunggu sepertinya sehun menangkap hal ganjil tadi. "..dua kali? Kurasa kau harus lulus sekolah dulu bocah sebelum mengatakan itu." remehnya diselingi tawa kecil di akhir kata.

Jika Luhan adalah seorang superhero, dia bersumpah akan menyalah-gunakan kekuatannya untuk membasmi makhluk terkutuk di sampingnya ini di banding mahasiswa kurang ajarnya di kampus. Dia masih cinta uang omong-omong.

"sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah, aku seorang dosen"

"Aww.. y-yak hentikan kita bisa tertabrak" seakan tak peduli luhan terus memukuli tubuh sehun, sedangkan sehun sendiri terlihat kuwalahan karna sebelah tangannya masih sibuk digunakan untuk menyetir.

"HENTIKAN," bersyukurlah lampu merah menyala pada saat ini, sehun akui tindakan luhan sangat anarkis. "aku minta maaf ok, jadi berhentilah memukulku seperti anak kecil," sehun berhasil menggenggam erat kedua tangan luhan, saat dirasa akan ada serangan lanjutan.

Tatapan sengit itu tidak pernah pudar dari mata rusanya. Sehun meringis dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa berurusan dengan bocah liar seperti luhan. "Kalau benar seorang dosen seharusnya kau lebih pintar sedikit, penguntit mana yang terkena hukum dua kali jika dia tidak menyakiti seseorang"

"Ada. Kau _"

"_Menguntit seseorang sambil menyandera orang lain di dalam mobilnya" mereka berdua kini menatap penuh minat – _saling membunuh_.

TINN.. TINN..

Sehun segera melepaskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu dan segera menjalankan mobilnya yang sempat terkena teguran saat lampu sudah hijau.

"Ingatkan aku untuk segera menurunkanmu" kecepatan mobilnya semakin bertambah ketika tadi sempat kehilangan mobil incarannya.

 **#LOS^^**

Rumah 'keluarga Kim' terasa lebih tenang dan sepi. Dokter Kim alias Tuan Kim duduk sendiri di ruang tamunya. Dia menyesap kopi pahitnya yang sudah mulai dingin dengan pelan. Mengingat kembali bagaimana kejadian awal pertemuannya dengan 'keluarga park' hingga mengangkat chanyeol sebagai anaknya.

" _Kecepatan detak jantungnya menurun dok!"_

" _Cepat siapkan peralatannya"_

 _Dokter Kim sudah akan memulai operasinya tetapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Salah satu pasiennya yang sadar adalah seorang pria. Ya dokter kim menangani dua korban kecelakaan sekaligus lebih tepatnya sepasang suami-istri di bantu beberapa perawat dan dua dokter yang lain._

" _Hyung-nim" lirih sang dokter._

" _Selamatkan putraku, kumohon dia lebih penting di bandingkan kami" pria yang di panggil hyung-nim terlihat menggenggam erat tangan dokter kim._

" _ta-tapi.. Hyung-nim juga terluka parah." Terlihat darah yang mengalir melewati dahi hingga turun menetes di sekitar pelipisnya._

" _tidak! Aku percaya padamu tolong jaga dia, dan juga berikan ini padanya jika dia sudah sadar nanti. Kumohon Heejong-ah. aggkhh" pria itu memberikan sebuah kunci pada dokter kim sambil menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit._

" _Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya untukmu."_

" _Istriku..aghhkk h-hh" pasien itu mencoba menggapai tangan sang istri di bantu seorang perawat lalu menggenggamnya lebih erat daripada yang dilakukannya pada dokter kim sebelumnya._

" _Dia masih belum sadar, keadaanya sangat kritis. Kami akan segera melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan kalian." Dokter kim terlihat pucat dan gelisah tetapi tetap mencoba untuk lebih tenang._

" _Terimakasih Heejong-ah.."pasien itu tersenyum tulus dan secara perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk yang terakhir kali._

 _Tiittttttt..._

 _Tiittttttt..._

 _Bunyi detak jantung itu berhenti berdetak secara bersamaan sesuai yang ditunjukkan alat pendeteksi tersebut._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau sudah sadar rupanya" Dr. Kim tersenyum ramah menyambut salah satu pasiennya yang baru sadar setelah 2 minggu mengalami koma._

 _Sang pemuda hanya mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya di dalam retinanya yang baru bekerja. "Aku ada dimana?" suaranya sangat parau walau sepenggal kata yang terucap._

" _Tenanglah. Jangan bergerak dulu, tubuhmu masih lemas" Dokter Kim membantu membenarkan posisi sang pasien senyaman mungkin. "Sekarang kau sedang berada di rumah sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan hebat 2 minggu yang lalu" jelasnya lagi._

 _Pemuda itu mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian mengerikan itu. "Arggkk.." tetapi hanya rasa sakit di kepala yang di dapatnya. Dokter kim menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada pasiennya. Lalu dengan sekali tegukan air itu tandas tak tersisa._

" _Tidak perlu memaksa untuk mengingatnya, akibat kecelakaan itu kau mengalami hilang ingatan."sedang orang yang dijelaskan menatap kosong ujung kakinya yang tertupi selimut._

" _Jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku dokter. Siapa diriku? Dan darimana aku berasal?" akhirnya dia berani menatap wajah sang dokter setelah sekian menit terdiam._

" _Sebelum itu perkenalkan dulu, namaku adalah Kim Heejong. Aku Dokter yang menangani semua proses kesembuhanmu dan sekaligus wali yang bertanggung jawab terhadapmu."_

 _Sang pemuda hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela, karna jujur dia saja tidak ingat dan mengenal siapapun saat ini._

" _Aku mengenal kedua orang tuamu" lalu dengan sekejap pemuda itu menaruh perhatian berlebih pada topik kali ini._

" _Ayahmu adalah sunbae-ku saat di kampus dan menjadi orang pertama yang melatihku menjadi seorang dokter hingga saat ini."_

" _Kami sangat akrab satu sama lain, dia adalah orang yang sangat peduli dan hangat terhadap semua orang. Suatu hari Ayahmu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tidak biasa dari seseorang. Dia ragu, tapi orang itu terlihat menginginkan ayahmu."_

 _Dokter kim menjeda ceritanya untuk sekedar mencari nafas sebentar._

" _Dan akhirnya keluarga kalian memutuskan pergi, karna ayahmu harus menjalankan pekerjaanya bersama ibumu sebagai sepasang profesor yang terkenal dan handal."_

" _Prof. Park mendapatkan fasilitas laboratorium besar untuk pekerjaanya di pusat kota. Tetapi setelah beberapa tahun bekerja aku mendengar kalau mereka di usir dari sana. Aku tidak tau apa penyebab pastinya, kau beserta ayah dan ibumu seakan menghilang dari dunia ini."_

 _Dokter kim merasa harus menjelaskan semua ini lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia mempunyai firasat musuh sudah mulai menyadari kebohongan yang di buatnya._

" _Aku merasa bersalah tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu di saat akhirnya aku baru bisa melihatnya. Maafkan aku." Ucap dokter kim penuh sesal._

" _Mereka belum menyadari keberadaanmu, maka untuk memenuhi janjiku pada orang tuamu aku akan melindungimu semampuku.."_

" _.. Park Chanyeol bersediakah kau kuangkat menjadi putraku?" dokter kim memegang kedua pundak pemuda yang baru di ketahui bernama chanyeol tersebut dengan menatap matanya meyakinkan._

 _Park Chanyeol? Apakah itu namanya? Mereka? Siapa yang dikatakan 'mereka' disini?_

 _Jadi orang tuanya telah tiada. Oh astaga takdir seperti apa ini, disaat kematian orang tuanya dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Lalu apa maksud dokter ini yang ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anaknya?_

 _Matanya mencari-cari kesungguhan yang terpancar sangat besar di kedua mata sang dokter. "hhh.. aku tidak tau dokter, aku baru saja sembuh dari koma dan mengalami hilang ingatan. Aku takut salah untuk mempercayai orang lain saat ini."_

" _..."_

" _tetapi aku yakin, dokter bukanlah orang lain." chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan layaknya keluarga yang baru bertemu sekian lama._

" _Terimaksih. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah 'Kim Chanyeol' putra pertamaku."_

 _._

Chanyeol biasanya pulang larut malam karena sedang lembur mengerjakan pratikum di kampus. Begitulah ijinnya setiap kali. Tetapi larut malam disini sudah melewati batas biasanya, yaitu jam 11 malam. Mengingat lagi beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara dia dan putra kandungnya 'Kim Jongin'.

"Dimana sekarang kalian berdua?" tanyanya lirih menerawang kedepan seolah membayangkan wajah ke dua putranya, terutama Jongin. Dia merasa menyesal telah berlaku keras terhadap jongin tadi.

" _Jongin kau ingin pergi kemana lagi?"_

 _Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ketika suara sang ayah menegurnya dari tangga._

" _sejak kapan appa peduli padaku, urusi saja pasienmu di rumah sakit"_

 _Tidak sopan begitulah penggambaran yang pantas bagi 'putra badung' Dokter Kim satu ini. Sikap jongin terkesan benar-benar kurang ajar untuk ukuran seorang anak. Lalu bagaimana perasaan dokter kim sendiri, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapinya._

 _Dia tau disini bukan jongin yang bersalah tetapi lebih kepada dirinya yang tidak pernah memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya. Hilangnya sosok Ibu dan sekarang kurangnya bentuk perhatian seorang ayah membuat jongin menjadi anak yang susah di atur._

" _duduklah sebentar, appa ingin bicara"_

" _bicara saja aku buru-buru"_

" _baiklah dengarkan baik-baik"_

" _..."_

" _Appa ingin mengangkat seorang anak, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sesaat, setelah itu memasang muka acuh. "Terserah appa aku tidak peduli" lalu dia segera membuka pintu dan keluar. Terdengar suara motor menyusul setelahnya._

 _._

 _._

" _perkenalkan ini adalah putraku, Kim_"_

" _apa yang appa lakukan? Siapa dia?" Jongin memotong cepat perkataan dokter kim sebelum selesai bicara. Benar-benar dewa harus segera menghukum anak kurang ajar ini._

" _kau ini sopanlah sedikit Jongin, tidak baik berkata seperti itu"_

" _Tenanglah appa, biar aku saja yang bicara" sahut pemuda yang lain._

" _appa?" sontak jongin langsung menoleh pada ayahnya meminta penjelasan, sedang dokter kim mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan tersirat dari putranya._

" _perkenalkan namaku 'Kim Chanyeol' putra pertama Dokter Kim Heejong."_

" _MWO!"_

 _._

"Kalian berdua sebenarnya sangat cocok" dokter kim sesekali tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana hebohnya jongin yang mengira kalau chanyeol adalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap dengan pasiennya.

Jongin bilang tidak akan pernah menyapa atau bahkan menganggapnya ayah lagi jika chanyeol tidak segera menjelaskannya pada waktu itu. Dia merasa ini tidak akan berhasil untuk mengubah kelakuan nakal putranya, tetapi chanyeol selalu berusaha membantunya.

"kuharap kau bisa mengerti putraku Kim Jongin"

Selalu kata ini yang terucap sebagai doa untuk sang anak.

 **#LOS^^**

Pukul 11.27 PM

Waktu bagi chanyeol untuk dia pulang ke rumah meski sudah melewati batas perjanjiannya. Tetapi apa yanng di harapkannya tidak sesuai, semua terjadi seperti petugas keamanan yang sedang meringkus penjudi secara tiba-tiba tanpa adanya persiapan.

Dia belum siap, hatinya masih lemah ketika dihadapkan pada permasalahan dua tahun lalu yang merenggut keluarganya. Dan Byun Baekhyun orang yang sangat di rindukannya mendadak muncul memudarkan segalanya.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh chanyeol tempat nyaman yang di bicarakan baekhyun untuk saling terbuka dan melepas rindu adalah sebuah ruangan tertutup yang dilengkapi tempat tidur, meja nakas, lemari pakaian, dan meja rias di sudut ruangan. Oh jangan lupa bonus kamar mandi beserta isinya.

Ya sekarang mereka berada di apartemen baekhyun, lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang plus di temani dekapan nyaman langsung dari pemiliknya.

"begitulah kira-kira cerita yang kuingat setelah satu tahun mengalami kecelakaan untuk menggali ingatanku yang hilang"

"sampai bekerja menjadi supir taksi juga?" baekhyun bertanya sambil sesekali tangannya bermain di dada chanyeol.

"itu juga salah satunya lagipula senang rasanya bisa membantu orang dengan mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan"

"ohh~ uri chanyeolie semakin dewasa saja.." kali ini baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya dengan mencubitinya. Sama seperti dulu ketika baekhyun gemas dengan sikap dewasa chanyeol yang manis dia akan melakukan hal ini juga. Tidak pernah berubah.

Tetapi ini harus dihentikan. Segera. Karena mereka bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang bisa bebas bersentuhan sesuka hati. Chanyeol sudah berumur 20 tahun dan baekhyun lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Hyung jangan seperti ini"chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang menangkup pipinya secara paksa.

"waeyo, apa yeolie tidak merindukan baekie?"

Sial panggilan itu kenapa terasa berbeda dari 10 tahun yang lalu. "bukan sepeti itu hyung.."

"lalu kenapa?"

"jangan terlalu dekat seperti ini, a-aku.. " jantung chanyeol semakin berdetak kencang ketika baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Selama hidupnya chanyeol tidak pernah mengalami kegelisahan seperti saat ini. Bercerita begitu intimnya di atas ranjang bersama orang yang telah lama di rindukannya, rasanya sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuncah tak terkendali.

"lalu kenapa tadi yeolie mencium bibir baekie"

"h-hyung.. a-apa yang kau lakukan" chanyeol semakin gelagapan ketika baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan kedua lengan yang bergelayut manja pada lehernya.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" kepala mungil itu sekarang bersandar pada salah satu bahu, mengendusi bau keringat yang menguar diantara perpotongan leher kaos yang dipakai chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam atau menikmatinya kurasa terlihat dari wajahnya yang hanya memejamkan mata dengan tangan masih memegangi erat kedua sisi bahu baekhyun.

"Cha-chanyeol.." baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mata lelah dan berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut siap lagi melontarkan segala auman kerinduan yang lama terpendam.

"rasanya seperti mimpi melihatmu berada di dekapanku, a-aku.. hiks tidak ingin kau pergi lagi hiks.. tidak ingin berpisah lagi, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya ingin _"

"ssstt.. baekie jangan menangis lagi, karna chanyeolie sudah disini"

" _ssstt.. baekie jangan menangis lagi, karna chanyeolie sudah disini"_

Kata ini sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu bedanya hanya terletak pada suara chanyeol yang terdengar lebih berat dan sexy saat ini, dimana chanyeol selalu menenangkan baekhyun ketika menangis. "aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi jadi berhentilah menangis" chanyeol semakin erat memeluk pinggang baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya berharap itu semua akan mengurangi kesedihan pria mungil di dekapannya ini.

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum, perasaannya di penuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga musim semi yang bermekaran. Dia sangat bahagia.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi yang tadi" wajah baekhyun kini saling berhadapan dengan chanyeol, hidung mereka saling menyentuh sehingga hanya memajukan beberapa cm bibir mereka akan menempel.

"me-melanjut.. kan a-apa hyung" padahal baru saja detak jantungnya bekerja normal tetapi dengan mudahnya baekhyun memaksa untuk memompanya lebih cepat.

"melakukan ini"

"mmmpphh-" bibir mereka menyatu erat dengan baekhyun yang memulai mengecapi bibir bawah chanyeol dengan intens seakan tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi pemilik untuk mengelak. Tangannya bergerak mengusap tengkuk belakang yang tinggi sedangkan lengannya membelit lehernya erat.

"ccppkk.." dia menyedot habis bibir itu atas bawah hingga menimbulkan suara kecapan yang khas. Chanyeol membesarkan volume matanya ketika mengetahui baekhyun bergerak aktif diatas bibirnya dengan begitu agresif. Tangannya yang semula mendekap erat pinggang si mungil berusaha menyadarkan dengan mencoba mendorong kuat pundak sempit baekhyun.

"hahh-hh hyung hh.. apa yang kau_ mmpphh" Baekhyun tidak membiarkan chanyeol berbicara, dia kembali menyerang bibir sexy itu semakin dalam. Untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya baekhyun memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan chanyeol.

Ciuman ini benar-benar di dominasi oleh si mungil sedangkan chanyeol sendiri terlihat pasif dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak peduli kenapa chanyeol diam saja, dalam pikirannya dia hanya ingin menikmati bibir yang sangat dirindukannya tanpa halangan. Mereka berciuman lama dengan baekhyun yang terus-terusan menghisapi bibir tebal itu.

"nngghh.. ccppkk" tetapi secara tiba-tiba chanyeol membalas semua ciuman itu. dia melepaskan cengkraman tangan baekhyun lalu meletakkannya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Chanyeol menarik pinggang baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya, hingga memberikan efek gesekan pada bagian bawah mereka yang masih tertutupi celana.

"nngghhh hhh chan-mmph yeol hh" baekhyun tidak berhenti mendesah ketika ciuman mereka berlanjut pada tahap yang lebih tinggi _–freenchkiss_. Lidah mereka saling membelit di dalam mulut hangat baekhyun. Kedua kepala mereka bergerak liar kekanan kekiri mencari kenyamanan untuk mengejar kenikmatan.

"ngghh -cppkk baek.." Rambut chanyeol sangat berantakan akibat ulah baekhyun yang terus mengacaknya.

"Aahh.. chanhh" tautan mereka terlepas dan berganti dengan desahan baekhyun akibat kecupan, hisapan bahkan gigitan chanyeol yang dilakukan pada leher sensitifnya. Kaos baekhyun yang longgar memberi kemudahan chanyeol untuk melanjutkan aksinya semakin menjamah tubuh baekhyun hingga bekas yang di ketahui sebagai _'kissmark'_ tersebut sudah menyebar di sekitar pundaknya yang terekspos.

Saking cepat dan ganasnyanya sang 'pemberi tanda' tak menyisakan ruang kosong untuk hasil karya gemilangnya ini. Bercak-bercak merah yang masih belum terbentuk sebagian besar sudah di dominasi warna gelap seperti lebam di hampir seluruh area leher hingga kedua pundaknya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu dan tetes liur yang ditumpahkan baekhyun untuk mengungkapkan kenikmatan ini. Padahal hanya sebuah ciuman tapi rasanya sudah melayang apalagi kalau sudah berlanjut pada tahap yang lebih tinggi. Ah~ membayangkan saja aku(?) sudah tak sanggup. Kegiatan itu berlanjut dengan chanyeol yang mengubah posisi menjadi menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"nngghh aahh c-chanyeol.. hhh- aakkkhh"

"h-hyung" mata chanyeol membola. Dia menatap horor keadaan baekhyun yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah tubuhnya dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Bibir yang merah membengkak dan berbagai cap stempel bentuk bibirnya bersarang di sekitar leher dan pundak pemuda yang lebih mungil. Jangan lupakan kaos yang terangkat hingga menunjukkan dua tonjolan warna pink kecoklatan yang tertata apik di dada empuk si mungil terlihat basah dan memerah juga. Oh rupanya teriakan baekhyun yang kesakitan tadi menyadarkan iblis gairah sang pria dominan di atasnya ini. Puji dewa kerang.

Dengan segera mungkin chanyeol menyingkir dari atas tubuh baekhyun.

"hhh.. channhh- kenapa berhenti?" si mungil berusaha bangun dari posisinya, nafasnya masih belum teratur, matanya sayu karna hasrat yang tertunda sedangkan badannya sangat lemas untuk sekedar menarik lengan chanyeol agar tidak menjauh.

"a-apa yang telah kulakukan padamu hyung" chanyeol tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, perilakunya sangat di luar batas kali ini. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Mereka berciuman sangat intim, saling bertukar saliva, menindih dan menyesapi tubuh –sexy- hyungnya, bahkan dia hampir menggagahi orang yang sangat disayanginya ini.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kalau kejadian menakjubkan dalam hidupnya ini dianggap kesalahan oleh chanyeol mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"chanyeol"

Laki-laki yang lebih muda tidak menyahut dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menyalahkan semua kejadian barusan yang dianggap tak pantas bagi keduanya. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasur membelakangi baekhyun. Dia meremas rambut bagian depannya yang sudah terlihat sangat berantakan karena pergulatan ranjangnya dengan baekhyun. Meskipun belum pada tahap yang lebih lanjut bagi chanyeol kalah dari nafsunya adalah suatu kebodohan.

Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri akibat otaknya yang tak bertindak cepat malah terkesan mendukung nafsu dan libidonya.

"Hentikan chanyeol! hiks.. jangan seperti ini hiks hiks" Sebuah pelukan hangat dia rasakan pada punggungnya. Tubuh baekhyun bergetar dan secepat itu pula air matanya mengalir membasahi baju belakang sang pemuda tinggi.

Hati chanyeol sakit mendengar suara tangisan pemuda kesayangannya. Cukup pada awal pertemuan mereka saja berlian bening berharga baekhyun menetes karenanya. Secara tiba-tiba chanyeol membalikkan badannya pada baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"maafkan a-aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu-" dia melepaskan pelukan eratnya lalu mengangkat wajah baekhyun yang sekali lagi terlihat kusut untuk menghapus air mata itu."-itu terjadi secara emb se-secara.." chanyeol mencari kata yang tepat untuk menutupi kesalahannya ini, tetapi dia bingung.

"naluri. begitu kan maksudmu" baekhyun terkekeh saat mengucapkannya dengan suara serak sehabis menangis. Chanyeol awalnya terkejut akan tebakan baekhyun tetapi dia malah tertawa keras.

Lagi. Selalu setelah baekhyun selesai menangis atau akan menagis chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menertawakannya. Karena wajahnya yang-

"Hahahahaha... hyung wajahmu jelek sekali kalau terkekeh seperti itu haha"

-terlihat jelek ketika akan atau sesudah menangis. Dan dia benci fakta itu. lebih tepatnya benci chanyeol yang menertawakannya dengan begitu idiot. Chanyeol yang menyadari kecemberutan baekhyun dengan bibir maju 5 cm, segera meminta maaf lagi. Kali ini serius dan penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, aku tau disini semua adalah kesalahanku"

Baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan lembut lalu dibalas tatapan dalam dari kedua bola mata itu.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, beberapa bulan belakangan bener" sibuk *alasan-_- tenang aja ff ini bakal tetep lanjut kog. Gak tau kapan selesainya. Wkwk doakan saja penyakit males ane kelar. Padahal moment chanbaek makin kesini makin nunjukin jatidiri iya gkk \\(*...*)/ tp kog gk ngaruh sama mood gue yakk *plakk

Cerita makin geje, typo bertebaran dan authornya makin sarap. Moga kalian puas, kalau gak puas bacanya sambil merem aja. *ngelawak tapi gagal .Oh iya yang nanya kemarin sama hub. rumit chanbaek baru bisa dijelasin chap. selanjutnya yaa^^ kepanjangan kalog jadi satu ini aja motongnya nanggung. Hehe tapi sbenernya ane juga kagak faham sama hub. mereka –LAHH

Sengaja ya guys ane updatenya abis lebaran padahal puasa kemarin udah gatel pengen update, soalnya mau barengan sama update ff twoshoot ane. Klog berkenan silakan tengok dan baca ff GS Chanbaek **'King Size'** di perpus kesayangan anda *eh gak ding. Ah sudahlah aku lelah banyak bacot, yang penting jangan lupa riview ok. Gak kog gak maksa *sambil asah golok. Wkwk Annyeong!

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!^^


	5. Chapter 4

" **LAST ONE STANDING"**

 **By eenychanpecey** **e**

 **Disclaimer : The story is the result of my mind, but the character not be mine**

 **Pair(s) :**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action**

 **WARNING !**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Notes : No bashing, No copy, No plagiat, No War, Yes like and Review**

 **~Just Enjoying~**

 **~HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : yang bercetak miring adalah flashback**

 _ **Previews**_

Chanyeol yang menyadari kecemberutan baekhyun dengan bibir maju 5 cm, segera meminta maaf lagi. Kali ini serius dan penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, aku tau disini semua adalah kesalahanku"

Baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan lembut lalu dibalas tatapan dalam dari kedua bola mata itu.

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

 _Flashback on_

 _Bandara Incheon sangat ramai pada musim panas tahun ini. Banyak orang berlalu lalang pada jalur 'keberangkatan internasional' dan ada juga yang duduk untuk menunggu jadwal take off pesawat mereka. Rupanya semua dipenuhi oleh keluarga yang berencana liburan ke luar negeri. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan tertawa bersama menyambut hari penting ini. Tetapi tidak bagi lelaki mungil yang terlihat murung sejak kedatangannya menginjak bandara ini. 15 tahun hidupnya di korea akan berakhir pada hari ini._

" _Menangislah sayang, paman tidak akan menertawakanmu" begitulah awal dari sebuah tangisan yang bisa memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar. Saat perjalanan menuju ke bandara, di dalam mobil dia menangis keras meluapkan perasaannya._

 _Setelah benar-benar puas, si mungil menghentikan tangisannya dengan terpaksa digantikan suara sesenggukan yang serak. "su-sudah" ucapnya polos pada orang disebelahnya yang masih setia menunggu urusan hatinya yang masih belum ikhlas meninggalkan kenangannya disini._

" _janji tidak akan menangis lagi"_

" _emh" anggukan kepala yang imut itu menandakan kalau lelaki mungil ini bersungguh-sungguh. Hidungnya memerah kembang kempis seperti menahan ingus yang akan keluar. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak yang tampak berumur 5 tahun ini, lalu dia mengambil tissue di kursi belakang memberikannya pada yang membutuhkan._

" _Baekhyunee harus kuat, paman tidak ingin kau menjadi orang lemah agar suatu saat nanti bisa melindungi diri dan orang lain"_

" _Aku akan melindungi chanyeolie, paman Yunho lihat saja nanti"_

 _Kekehan kecil tercetak jelas pada wajah semi menua 'Park Yunho' orang yang sejak tadi menyetir mobil hingga menunggu baekhyun selesai menangis di dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir di area bandara._

 _Mereka hanya berdua didalam mobil, sedang nyonya park sendiri dirumah menenangkan putranya yang tidak sanggup mengantar kepergian hyung tercintanya. Tentu saja mereka baru hidup bersama selama 5 tahun dengan bahagia tetapi harus dipisahkan disaat Chanyeol baru menyadari perasaan tulus yang sekarang tumbuh di hati kecilnya._

" _Kau sudah paman anggap anak paman sendiri, jadi berhati-hatilah disana. Maafkan paman yang tidak bisa menemanimu. Ada paman Lee yang akan menjagamu disana. Kembalilah kesini dengan lebih kuat dan paman akan merestuimu bersama Chanyeol"_

 _Mata baekhyun terbelalak. "Bagaimana paman tahu soal perasaanku?"_

 _Tuan Park tersenyum atas pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Tentu saja paman tahu meskipun paman sangat sibuk di lab, kau begitu perhatian pada Chanyeol sampai dia lebih memilihmu daripada orangtuanya"_

" _Paman~ aku malu jangan menggodaku" Baekhyun menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya._

" _Maka dari itu, Baekhyunee harus kembali lagi untuk Chanyeol dan menjadi kuat untuk menjaganya bisakah kau lakukan itu untuk paman?"_

 _Kini baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu menatap wajah serius pamannya. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan pada pamannya ini. Misalnya kenapa dia harus dikirim keluar negeri dan menetap disana? Tetapi ketika pamannya bilang kalau hal ini demi kebaikan bersama, Baekhyun hanya bungkam dan memilih diam._

" _Emb aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga Chanyeol, paman, dan bibi karena kalian adalah keluargaku" Baekhyun tersenyum manis melupakan kesedihannya sesaat. Ya dia harus kuat menghadapi dunia baru tanpa mereka lagi. Setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain._

 _Yunho rasanya akan menangis bila mengingat kejadian yang menimpa anak ini sebelumnya._

 _Side story –Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun adalah salah satu putra dari sahabat seperjuangannya dulu. Mereka berpisah setelah 'Byun Seong jil' menikahi seorang gadis China dan memilih hidup disana. Lama sekali mereka kehilangan kontak satu sama lain hingga sampai pada saat itu tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di depan gedung perusahaan teknologi yang baru mengembangkan usahanya di Korea, Lion Gerz._

 _Mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu antar sahabat karib yang sudah lama terpisah. Menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan masing-masing, tetapi saat giliran Yunho sahabatnya mengatakan kalau dia sudah tau seberapa terkenalnya 'Pasangan Profesor Muda' yang sering muncul di koran dan majalah itu. Yunho yang merasa tidak adil karna baru tau kalau sahabatnya ternyata menjabat sebagai ketua badan penyelidik usaha di korea, makanya dia meminta alamat Seong jil karena hanya dirinya saja yang belum mengenal dekat kehidupan sahabatnya. Mereka tertawa bersama saling melontarkan lelucon, hingga sebuah pernyataan yang terungkap dari mulut sahabatnya membuatnya menyerngitkan dahi._

' _Lion Gerz seharusnya bukanlah sebuah perusahaan yang bisa di terima dengan tangan terbuka di negara ini, mereka berbahaya' Yunho benar-benar belum mengerti pada waktu itu. Andai saja dia bisa lebih cepat dari dugaannya, mungkin sekarang Baekhyun masih bisa hidup bahagia bersama orang tuanya._

 _Bagaimana sakitnya ketika melihat orang tuanya terbunuh di hadapannya sendiri. Malam itu dia menemukan si mungil menangis sendirian dalam keadaan basah dan kotor karena hujan deras. Firasatnya benar, Yunho dan istrinya datang terlambat dalam situasi kurang tepat dimana para suruhan berbaju hitam formal itu masih saja mencari-cari sosok didepannya kini. Dengan bermodal otak jeniusnya dia memanipulasi keadaan hingga orang-orang itu mengira kalau Baekhyun mati jatuh kedalam sungai. Ya mereka para pembunuh itu menginginkan nyawa si mungil dan orangtuanya yang lebih dulu tiada, beruntunglah Tuhan memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun kabur dan bertemu dengannya di ujung jalan._

 _Butuh waktu berjam-jam Yunho dan istrinya menenangkan tangis pecah dan rasa ketakutan yang di alami Baekhyun kecil. Mereka akhirnya baru bisa lega setelah mendengar dengkuran halus dari si mungil. Dan kejadian itulah yang mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol putranya malam itu, dimana Baekhyun langsung melupakan semua kejadian mengerikan yang barusan menimpanya dan menerima kehidupan baru bersama keluarganya._

 _Tetapi hati siapa yang tau, apakah trauma itu membekas padanya atau tidak?_ _ **Baekhyun –dia hanya bersembunyi.**_

 _Side story end_

 _Tubuhnya bergetar dan menangis dalam diam, Yunho merasa sangat berdosa pada anak ini. Tidak seharusnya dia mengirim jauh Baekhyun pada negara tetangga._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun bertekad akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan datang untuk melindungi keluarga Park. Awalnya memang semua terasa sulit, setiap kali dia rindu pada seserang disana Baekhyun hanya bisa berinteraksi lewat benda persegi yang menghabiskan banyak pulsa ini untuk menyampaikan perasaanya._

 _Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, dia belajar dengan giat di Jepang. Paman lee mengajari banyak hal mulai dari hidup mandiri hingga seni bela diri. Yang satu ini begitu mengejutkan di awalnya, karena tubuhnya sangat susah di ajak untuk berolahraga. Tapi kesungguhan yang bersarang dihatinya bahwa dia harus menjadi kuat membuat bangkit semangatnya. Baekhyun mempelajari semuanya dengan baik, hingga memperoleh sabuk hitam pada beladiri hapkido._

 _Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa sekalipun untuk mengabari keadaanya di Jepang pada Yunho, tetapi sesuatu terjadi saat pertengahan tahun ketiga hingga membuat komunikasi mereka terputus. Paman lee mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir cukup fokus saja dengan sekolahnya. Dia tahu pamannya pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Suatu ketika dia mendengar seseorang menelpon pamannya hingga membuat orang yang dipercaya Baekhyun sebagai sosok yang tak mudah terpacu emosi tersebut menggeram marah pada penelpon disana._

 _Sejak saat itu dia diam-diam mencari tahu apa hal yang disembunyikan pamannya. Kenyataan yang selama ini ingin dilupakan oleh Baekhyun harus kembali terbuka. Kematian kedua orang tuanya beserta beberapa bukti orang-orang yang terkait dalam pembunuhan keji itu berada didepan matanya. Tangannya bergetar memegang lembaran-lembaran kertas putih itu. Kepalanya pening akan kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang berusaha dia pendam. Air mata itu menggenang dipelupuk matanya, menyiratkan betapa sakit perasaannya ketika dia tau bahwa kebenaran ini berusaha disembunyikan darinya._

 _Baekhyun menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar, mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Sekarang bukan waktunya dia bersedih atau menangisi sesuatu yang sudah berlalu. Kini yang harus dia lakukan adalah mencari cara bagaimana menghukum orang-orang itu, bagaimana membalas semua kekejaman yang mereka lakukan pada keluarganya. Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah melewatkan nyawa orang ini walau hanya sedetikpun._

 _Ketekunannya membuahkan hasil dimana dia mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa study di Amerika. Baekhyun sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Dia harus mengisi semua tenaganya, mencari posisi aman untuk semua tindakan kedepannya. Baekhyun mengambil jurusan hukum sebagai langkah utamanya. Mata dan telinganya tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan info penting tentang manusia terkutuk itu._

 _Baekhyun tidak sebodoh dulu lagi ketika pamannya mengatakan kepadanya kalau keluarganya baik-baik saja di Korea. Kenyataannya keluarga Prof. Park lebih tepatnya pamannya Park Yunho tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan setelah terusir dari tempat kerjanya karna sebuah fitnah yang tidak mendasar. Itu berarti tidak ada yang tahu dimana mereka tinggal dan bagaimana keadaan mereka terlebih lelaki kecil cinta pertama Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol putra semata wayang keluarga Park._

 _Dia sangat sedih waktu itu karna tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berdoa kepada Tuhan akan keselamatan mereka dimanapun keberadaanya. Paman Lee sudah berusaha semampunya untuk mencari mereka tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui. Semuanya tertutup rapi._

 _Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun Baekhyun berusaha melacak keberadaan mereka dengan bantuan menyewa agen FBI di Amerika dia menemukan kembali keluarga kecilnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat foto hasil jepretan suruhannya disana dimana tercetak gambar seorang lelaki tampan berseragam sekolah sedang mengayuh sepeda sambil memejamkan mata mendenngarkan musik dari headset ditelinganya tak lupa tas ransel tersangkluk dibelakang punggung lebarnya._

 _Pipinya memerah mengetahui adik kecil kesayangannya, cinta sejatinya –sebutan lain- tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang luar biasa tampan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya. Tetapi sekali lagi sebuah kejadian mengerikan yang tak terduga kembali terulang hingga merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya._

 _Kecelakaan hebat yang dialami oleh keluarga Park membuat orang yang sudah dianggap menjadi orang tua penggantinya itu terbujur kaku tak bernyawa bahkan sebelum operasi akan dilakukan. Baekhyun hampir kehilangan setengah hidupnya ketika mendengar adik kesayangannya yang dinyatakan ikut berperang dalam kematian itu ternyata selamat dan berusaha disembunyikan dari publik lalu berakhir menjadi anak angkat dari seorang dokter yang menanganinya waktu itu._

 _Tidak ada hal yang luput dari pandangan detail seorang Byun Baekhyun jika mengenai seluruh kenangan menyesakkan yang menimpa hidupnya akibat ulah bajingan gila yang kini sedang menikmati hidup mewahnya diatas seluruh penderitaan manusia yang pernah menjadi korbannya. Sungguh dosa yang tak akan terampuni._

 _Semuanya berjalan sempurna, Baekhyun mendapatkan kewenangan dari posisi yang sangat diinginkannya sejak dulu. Kursi yang pernah diduduki oleh ayahnya sekarang menjadi miliknya. Kepindahannya dari Amerika dan menjadi kepercayaan untuk mengurusi pelaku kecurangan atas penyelewangan usaha di Korea memberikan sedikit keuntungan baginya untuk menghancurkan manusia terkutuk itu._

 _Sesuatu yang menarik terjadi ketika kedatangannya seminggu setelah tiba di negara kelahirannya. Sungguh tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan di harapannya jika nanti akan dipertemukan kembali pada sahabat baiknya di JHS dulu, Do Kyungsoo. Dia sangat bahagia tetapi Baekhyun melihat banyak kesedihan didalam mata sahabatnya ketika mereka pertama kali berbicara. Apa yang terjadi? Hanya pelukan hangat dan senyum bahagia yang mampu menepis sekelumit rasa curiga tak mendasar itu._

 _Sebenarnya Baekhyun diam-diam datang lebih awal dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan oleh perusahaan. Rasa rindunya bergejolak, memutuskan perdebatan batin didalam hatinya bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu diragukan lagi hanya untuk melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya._

 _Selama seminggu penuh dia habiskan hanya untuk mengintai dan mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Benar Baekhyun sudah mengetahui keberadaan satu-satunya keluarganya itu tanpa terkecuali Universitas dan profesi gelapnya di malam hari sebagai supir taksi. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain memandang dari jauh bagaimana adik lelakinya yang tertawa bersama temannya, menyaksikan kehidupan baru yang dijalani Chanyeol tanpa ingat lagi masa lalu mereka yang pernah dijalani bersama._

 _Perasaanya tetap sama meski Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengingatnya lagi karena kecelakaan hebat yang menimpanya waktu itu. Walaupun begitu tak ada keberanian lebih yang bisa dia tunjukkan hanya sekedar menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut hatinya terluka ketika melihat wajah rupawan itu yang hanya melihatnya sebagai orang asing._

 _Begitulah awal kisah bagaimana bodohnya pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu yang Baekhyun kira Chanyeol masih mengalami amnesia dan malah dirinya yang berpura-pura tak mengingat Chanyeol untuk melakoni perannya. Lucu sekali._

 _Flashback off_

.

.

Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya bagaimana perjuangannya selama hidup di negara orang, bagaimana dia yang sangat merindukan keluarganya, bagaimana rasa khawatir yang terus menggerogoti pikirannya. Hanya beberapa bagian potong penting saja yang ia lewatkan untuk menutupi tujuannya datang ke Korea lagi termasuk pembunuhan berdarah keluarga kandungnya dan orang tua Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tidak sanggup kenangan menyesakkan itu harus merusak lembaran baru yang baru dijalani Chanyeol lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

"Terimakasih kau masih hidup dan mengingat kembali semua kenangan kita, a-aku hiks.. tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi jika-" belum sempat bibir tipis itu meneruskan ucapannya sebuah dekapan hangat dia dapatkan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada pertengahan malam ini. Bibirnya bergetar lagi karena Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia sampai rasanya ingin menagis sejadinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan hyung lagi, tidak untuk selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hyung walau otak dan ingatan ini tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Jantungku yang akan menggantikannya, berdetak kencang hanya untuk Baekhyun hyung seorang"

"Tubuhku masih bisa mengenalimu, seseorang yang pernah mengisi hidupku dengan penuh kebahagian hingga mereka bisa memaksa mengembalikan lagi kenangan yang sempat menghilang dari ingatanku" Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung bergetar itu berulang kali sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat romantis untuk menenangkan tangisan Baekhyun. Jelas sekali terasa karena dadanya basah semenjak Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berpelukan diatas tempat tidur untuk melepaskan rindu terpendam yang selama ini terus memberontak menyakiti perasaan masing-masing kedua insan yang sebenarnya saling mencintai itu.

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

Mobil hitam itu terpakir di depan sebuah rumah yang terletak di ujung jalan. Sehun melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi, 00.37 PM, itu berarti sudah setengah jam lamanya waktu terbuang hanya menunggu si pengemudi mobil yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan si brengsek itu didalam sana?" Sehun menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mata elangnya tak pernah mendapatkan pergerakan sedikitpun benda diam yang kini berjarak 11 meter dari mobilnya. Pantas saja suasana malam ini sangat sepi selain jam sudah melewati tengah malam, Sehun sekarang berada di tempat pedesaan yang jauh dari kota.

"Hey apa menurutmu dia tertidur?" kepalanya menoleh kearah samping kursinya mengajak bicara orang yang hampir terlupakan setelah sesi pertengkaran mereka yang tak ada habisnya 10 menit yang lalu.

Wajahnya mendadak berekspresi datar ketika mengetahui makhluk kecil berisik yang sejak tadi menuntut kebebasan disampingnya kini tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang terkulai miring menyender pada kursi. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka membuat akses air liur yang berisi di sekitar mulutnya siap tumpah jika saja Sehun tidak mengernyit jijik mendorong kepala si kecil untuk berbalik menghadap kanan menyender pada jendela.

"Dasar bocah ini.. aisshh!" Sehun ingin mengumpat tetapi percuma saja karna Luhan dalam keadaan ternyamannya sekarang. Matanya menatap cara tidur Luhan yang meringkuk dengan kedua tangan masih bertahan berpegangan pada sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat Luhan yang berteriak kencang selama pengejaran tersebut karena Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan lampu merah dan menerobos cepat menginjak gas pedal penuh penekanan sehingga laju mobil mencapai kecepatan 200 membuat jantung Luhan hampir meloncat keluar jika saja jalanan tidak benar-benar sepi malam ini.

Sehun mendesah pelan merasa tidak tega dengan posisi tidur Luhan yang kelihatan terganggu itu mencoba menurunkan sedikit kursi duduknya. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi untuk memperbaiki letak kepala Luhan sehingga kepalanya berhadapan tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang bersender pada kaca jendela.

Iris matanya yang semula enggan menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk sekedar melirik si kecil malah terfokus dengan sepasang mata tertutup tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja penglihatannya teralihkan ketika sesosok bayangan yang berjalan mendekat kearah mobilnya berusaha menembus kaca gelap sebelah Luhan seperti memastikan keadaan didalamnya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan spontan. Luhan yang terusik dari mimpi indahnya dengan terkejut melebarkan bola matanya saat bibirnya terhantam benda kenyal yang kini sedang membelainya secara lembut. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan seperti dentuman petasan tahun baru yang melambung tinggi di angkasa. Tangannya meremas sealtbeth digenggamannya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

Luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali, tekanan pada bibirnya tak mampu membuat serangkaian logika dapat bermain untuk menyadarkan rasa lumpuh yang menjalar sekitar otot di setiap persendiannya. Semuanya kaku, dan lebih parahnya lagi laki-laki yang sedang menciumnya ini semakin mendesakkan bibirnya mencari celah seakan begitu penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyapa lawan mainnya didalam sana.

"Sial"

Orang itu mengumpat lalu pergi begitu saja setelah melihat tontonan gratis dari dalam mobil yang baru saja dia curigai sebagai penguntit. Ya dia seseorang yang ditunggu oleh Sehun bermenit-menit lamanya dan alasan kenapa orang itu tak kunjung keluar adalah merasa curiga dengan mobilnya. Sudah Sehun duga.

Sehun bersyukur dia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat menguntungkan. Otaknya mencerna dengan cepat dan pintar secara bersamaan untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Tetapi hatinya mengatakan ini salah dan seharusnya tidak terjadi. Jantungnya bertalu tanpa izinnya menyuruh lidah gesit itu bertindak gegabah memaksa belah bibir lawan mainnya untuk mempersilahkan tamu tak diundangnya masuk dengan sukarela.

"Mmmpphh.. cppkkhh"

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kemauannya, dunia tiba-tiba terbalik. Seolah matahari yang awalnya sudah terbenam didalam tubuhnya kini secara ajaib menerbitkan kembali kewarasan yang sempat menghilang dipikirannya.

Lalu dengan cepat Sehun memutuskan tautan basah itu secara sepihak dengan perasaan canggung dan aneh. Kepalanya takut untuk sekedar menoleh melihat bagaimana ekspresi kenikmatan yang dipersembahkan Luhan disampingnya ketika telinga yang tak lebih brengsek dari mulutnya itu menangkap suara terengah yang begitu menggodanya. Sial.

"Hah hah.. ka-kau hah.. beta-"

"Diamlah nanti suaramu membuat kita ketahuan lagi"

Luhan hendak protes dan mengamuk secara brutal jika saja tangan biadab pria disampingnya ini tidak membekap mulutnya dan menahan segala rontaan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Batinnya sangat marah karena merasa terhina atas perlakuan kurang ajar Sehun yang seenaknya. Dia menatap mata tajam yang tak berani beradu tatap dengan deer eyes-nya. Malukah? Menyesal.. oh Luhan benci keduanya dan apapun alasannya nanti.

"Argk.. SHIT! Kenapa kau menggigit jariku?"

Rintihan dan geraman sesaat dari lelaki tak beradab di samping Luhan membuat isi kepalanya tersenyum puas. Sehun terlihat kuwalahan meniupi tangannya -yang sepertinya meninggalkan bekas gigitan Luhan- seolah berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa menyadarkan sang pelaku kekerasan pada jarinya bahwa itu benar-benar sakit.

"Ck, berlebihan. Itu salah satu pembalasan dosamu hari ini" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar dan nada yang terdengar sangat biasa wajar. Tetapi siapa yang tahu dalam hatinya mengalun melonjak-lonjak penuh irama degupan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Luhan meraba dadanya pelan mengenyampingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan jemarinya.

"Kau tak berhak menghakimi dosaku tuan Xi Luhan" tidak bermaksud apa Sehun menyebut nama Luhan dengan panggilan formal, tetapi respon yang didapat adalah kepala mungil itu menoleh cepat. Bagus.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya" Luhan menghiraukan panggilan itu dan jantungnya. Identitas pria di depannyalah yang lebih penting. Jika dia seorang pangeran iblis Luhan berani membacakan doa-doa mujarab yang pernah dibacanya di kitab untuk mengusir roh terkutuk ini, tetapi bila dia seorang pembunuh berkedok manusia bagaimana Luhan menghadapinya sedangkan dilihat dari tubuh saja dia terlihat lebih kecil. Aminous!

"Tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu Luhan kau terlihat menggelikan dengan wajah menahan penasaran begitu" kekehan Sehun mengering ditelinga Luhan, renyah dan menyebalkan. Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya melihat lurus kedepan daripada melihat sosok mencurigakan dengan gigi taringnya menyembul disela bibir tertawa itu.

Syaraf di lehernya merinding membayangkan jika Sehun bukanlah manusia biasa melainkan makhluk setengah jadi yang siap menyantapnya kapanpun. Tangannya menggosok kulit lehernya waspada bersamaan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekati jendela. Luhan tau hayalannya terdengar konyol, tapi meramal nama lengkapnya itu hal mustahil mengingat interaksi keduanya dari awal adalah saling mengumpat satu sama lain tanpa sebut nama.

"Berhentilah tertawa bodoh dan lihatlah kesana orang yang kau incar sekarang keluar dari mobilnya" awalnya Luhan tidak ingin buka suara ataupun mengacungkan telunjuknya membuat arah pandangan Sehun berubah haluan kedepan, tapi kekehan itu harus berhenti segera.

Sehun langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika matanya memergoki pria tambun dengan kepala botak berdiri di depan pagar rumah salah satu penduduk sekitar. Orang itu sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan seseorang yang terhalang pagar besi sehingga penghilatan tajam Sehun sedikit kacau meski minimnya cahaya juga berpengaruh.

"Brengsek! Orang itu seharusnya masih berada didalam jeruji sekarang" gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya di atas stir mobil. Bila diperhatikan lebih dekat ada bekas lecet disela-sela buku jari Sehun yang mengering.

Udara yang sempit dan keadaan senyap di dalam mobil menjadikan pendengaran Luhan dua kali lebih sensitif dibandingkan sebelumnya. Matanya menatap horor pemandangan didepannya. "Apa dia seorang pembunuh?" lalu kepalanya segera menoleh pada sehun meminta jawaban atas pernyataan diluar dugaan itu. Tetapi yang Luhan dapat hanya rasa kesal karena Sehun tidak menanggapinya melainkan tetap fokus pada tujuannya datang kesini.

"Aku akan telfon polisi kalau begitu" tangan kecil itu mulai berusaha merogoh saku celananya cepat untuk mengambil benda persegi yang mana mungkin sangat membantu mengatasi masalah serius ini.

"Tunggu" Sehun menginterupsinya dengan sebelah tangan menahan genggaman tangan Luhan yang sudah memulai panggilan darurat itu. "Lihat itu" lalu bibir itu mengucapkan kata perintah sekali lagi yang membuat alasan Luhan putus asa untuk memberontak.

Di depan sana, jarak beberapa meter dari pantauan mata rusanya yang berkilau Luhan melihat jelas jika pria yang di incar pemuda disampingnya ini –Luhan belum tahu nama Sehun- sedang menendang dan memukuli orang lain yang sepertinya pemilik rumah itu hingga jatuh terduduk dipinggir pagar.

Luhan memekik tapi suaranya tersumbat oleh bekapan erat di mulutnya. Luhan tahu dan dia sudah tidak perlu menebak siapa. "Jangan pernah menyentuh bibirku lagi" bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan Luhan, tapi sial mulutnya tak terkendali. Dia dengan cepat melemparkan tangan Sehun jauh-jauh darinya seolah itu virus mematikan yang bisa menular, setelah itu mengedarkan kembali matanya kedepan.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata mulut dengan bibir itu sama" kali ini tanggapan Sehun melayang cepat tanpa kendala dan tepat mengenai hati Luhan. Brengsek, Luhan malu untuk pertama kalinya. "Diamlah.."

"Kenapa, apa kata-kataku salah?" lihatlah Sehun tidak berhenti menggoda, dan Luhan benci itu. Sekarang dia tampak bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikannya. Matanya mencari-cari seperti berpikir dan semuanya berakhir ketika sosok manusia yang menjadi tontonan matanya sejak tadi berdiri lagi dan kali ini menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah mobilnya. Itu orang yang dipukuli dan mata Luhan melebar mengetahui fakta bahwa dia mengenal pria itu.

"Paman Jung!" seru Luhan tanpa sadar dan berhasil mengagetkan Sehun yang ikut menolehkan kepalanya kedepan karna tadi sempat menggoda Luhan disampingnya. Kebingungan melanda Sehun untuk saat ini.

Sehun mengabaikan adegan kekerasan yang berlanjut lagi didepan sana karena sendi dilehernya sudah terkunci untuk tetap menoleh pada makhluk kecil berisik disampingnya. Dia memperhatikan secara seksama penampilan Luhan.

 _Siapa Luhan sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya dengan orang disana?_

Kini giliran Sehun menjadi penasaran.

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

Tidak ada lagi paksaan yang terjadi malam ini, semua berjalan sesuai naluri masing-masing. Tangan bertemu tangan, senyum bertemu rindu, mata bertemu keyakinan dan hati merasakan kasihnya kembali. Baekhyun menuntaskan dalam satu waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, tidak mau menahan diri menyentuh miliknya karena sekarang Chanyeol-nya, adik kesayangannya, satu-satunya keluarganya telah berada dipelukannya.

"Kau akan terus disampingku kan?" Baekhyun mengoceh lagi dengan mata tertutup masih berada didalam dekapan hangat pujaan hatinya –Chanyeol.

Mereka berbaring bersama di atas ranjang dan membagi selimut satu sama lain. Menempelkan tubuh guna mencari kehangatan tetapi malah menimbulkan efek frustasi bagi si mungil untuk meminta lebih dari sekedar pelukan saja.

"Chanyeolie kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya" mata sipit itu terbuka dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya didepan wajah Chanyeol, melihat apakah adiknya itu tertidur atau hanya berpura-pura untuk menghindari pertanyaannya. Ah semoga tidak keduanya.

"Chan-" bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang mendongak dan berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat dan melumatnya dalam. Tidak ada kesiapan yang diberikan Baekhyun untuk membalas serangan mendadak dari Chanyeol. Seperti awal perbincangan semua berjalan sesuai naluri, dan Baekhyun pasrah ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi menandai tubuhnya di tempat yang belum tersentuh hisapan nikmat bibir tebal itu.

Keadaan semakin memanas dan itu membuat Baekhyun berkeringat disekitar dahi dan lehernya yang dijilat seksi oleh lelaki yang sekarang mengukung tubuhnya posesif. "Eunghh.." bibir tipis itu sedikit mendesah kala jemari besar Chanyeol memasuki kaosnya dan menggoda putingnya dengan cara menggosok-gosoknya acak hingga memelintirnya lembut.

"Chanyeoliehh.." tangan mungil itu berusaha menggapai kepala pemuda yang masih asik memberi tanda pada tulang selangkahnya yang terekspos, menariknya keluar untuk bertemu matanya.

Mereka akhirnya saling memandangi wajah satu sama lain. "Lakukan dan kali ini jangan berhenti" Baekhyun mengusapi rahang tegas itu penuh kasih sayang. Dia tahu Chanyeol berusaha menyenangkannya, mengutarakan hatinya lewat sentuhan itulah keinginan Baekhyun dan sepertinya adiknya mengetahuinya.

"Hyung aku mencintaimu, percayalah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi dan kau harus berjanji juga untuk tidak pergi dariku" Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelahnya menggeleng sambil mengatakan "Tidak akan pernah".

Tautan bibir itu terjadi lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tanpa tahu tubuh keduanya sudah tidak berbalut busana sehelai kain pun. Keduanya memalu karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat tubuh telanjang orang yang dicintainya setelah sekian lama terpisah jauh.

"Hyung kau begitu.." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya melainkan terus mengendus seluruh tubuh Baekhyun hingga turun kebawah dan kini wajahnya tepat berada diantara selangkangan si mungil yang terbuka lebar. Penis yang sama-sama mungil seperti pemiliknya terlihat tegak lurus keatas siap menantang lubang wanita siapa saja.

Kehidupan barat berperan terlalu besar dalam orientasi seksualnya, membuat Baekhyun suka menjelajah wanita yang mampu memuaskan nafsu bejadnya. Di usianya ke 20 Baekhyun sudah mampu mencumbu seorang wanita hingga orgasme dan terus berlanjut hingga dia meniduri banyak wanita pekerja malam hanya sekedar menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Semua dilakukan karena itu sangat menyenangkan, bagaimana melihat wanita-wanita itu seperti melayang bebas ke udara ketika penisnya berhasil menembus lubang melar itu dengan sodokan brutal, tak peduli kenikmatan atau kesakitan mereka akan terus mendesah mengeluarkan semuanya dengan tubuh yang melengkung setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Satu kali dan tidak ada ronde selanjutnya dalam kamus percintaanya. Spermanya tertahan benda karet tipis yang membungkus kejantanannya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebagai bentuk kepuasan semata tanpa ada bumbu cinta didalamnya. Dia tahu selain menghindari penyakit mematikan dari seks bebas, Baekhyun tidak ingin barang seincipun kulit penisnya menyentuh atau menggeseknya pada tubuh orang yang tidak dicintainya.

Dari sanalah Baekhyun ingin merasakannya juga, bagaimana wanita-wanita itu menggeram nikmat saat sebuah penis menghujam lubang vaginanya. Menutup mata dengan nafas terengah sambil kedua tangan meremas seprei seolah apa yang dirasakannya bisa membuat kecanduan berkali-kali. Dan Baekhyun ingin itu juga.

Menjadi normal memang hukum alam yang sepantasnya terjadi. Namun ketidak-normalan adalah hal yang sangat wajar terjadi juga untuk mengimbanginya. Baekhyun memiliki dua sisi; satu maskulin dan satu feminim. Dan saat ini adalah waktu dimana sisi feminimnya mengambil ahli menggantikan jiwa maskulinnya terhadap wanita. Chanyeol menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan hasratnya, memberikan kepuasaan kepada birahinya bahwa ini satu-satunya alasan utama mereka berada dalam keadaan telanjang. Surai coklat madunya sudah lengket; lepek seperti kain basah habis dicuci.

Keringat terus bermunculan disekitar dahi dan tubuh lengket mereka. Baekhyun bergerak cukup aktif meskipun sebagai pihak bawah dia tersadar hanya tinggal menerima sentuhan mematikan dari si tuan penggagah saja. Baekhyun selalu mendominasi; tapi bersama Chanyeol dia membiarkan lelaki muda itu membimbingnya kemanapun arah gejolak panas mulai menginvasi tubuhnya.

Ini pertama kali untuk Chanyeol. Bercinta; bersetubuh; bersenggama; melakukan seks atau apalah itu semacamnya. Dia mengaku diantara geraman jantan dan keperkasaanya sesuatu yang nikmat ingin segera keluar lalu berusaha mendorongnya untuk terus bergerak cepat dan kasar pada lubang sempit itu.

"Eunghh Chanyeolhh.." suara Baekhyun melagu membasahi gendang telinga lebarnya yang sensitif. Api gairah di mata keduanya terpampang jelas kala ciuman tanda putus asa terus terjalin meramaikan kecupan-kecupan vulgar yang dibubuhkan disekitar leher mengkilat si mungil. Begitu menyenangkan. Begitu memabukkan.

Tanpa kenal waktu mereka terus mengejar kenikmatan yang entah darimana awalnya itu bisa terjadi. Perjalanan bermula dimana penisnya menegang, menggesek bahkan menancapkan dengan beraninya kedalam lubang senggama Baekhyun. Dia tidak ragu lagi, walau terdengar salah untuk menyetubuhi hyungnya sendiri –meski bukan sedarah. Baekhyun mengatakan ' _tidak apa-apa, tubuhku adalah milikmu'_ menjadikan akal sehat dalam otaknya tak berfungsi secara tiba-tiba.

"Baekhh.. ohhh aku tidak ingin berhentihh" Chanyeol berucap jujur disela sodokannya yang semakin kasar dan cepat. Kabut nafsu telah membutakan ingatannya bahwa panggilan kasih yang terlontar tidaklah sopan bagi status kakak-beradik itu. Persetan. Chanyeol tidak peduli hal lain lagi kecuali keadaan terdesaknya sekarang. Hormon remajanya sudah memberontak bahagia karena terlepas dari belenggunya selama ini.

"Kalau begitu terus Chanhh Yeolhh.. jangan berhentihh ahhh engghh"

Mereka merubah posisi yang semula terlentang menjadi Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dipinggir ranjang dengan kejantanan yang masih menancap erat dilubangnya. Baekhyun melompat-lompat heboh menjadikan Chanyeol waspada memegangi pinggang si mungil takut bila dari gerakan itu keseimbangannya runtuh sehingga bisa saja mereka terjatuh.

Mereka berciuman lagi, bertukar saliva beberapa kali membuat aktifitas berlebih dengan menggerakkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri mencari kenyamanan. Lengannya mengalung indah melingkari leher yang lebih muda secara posesif.

Baekhyun tidak kuat, dia melepas tautan basah itu dan melolong keras saat tangan besar lawan mainnya bermain secara acak meremas pantas sintalnya dan penis tegangnya sehingga percum yang sedikit keluar kini sudah mengalir deras membasahi tangan, perut dan dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun lemas, staminanya terkuras habis akibat gerakannya sejak awal tadi terlalu bersemangat.

Dia merasa gagal tidak bisa mengimbangi keperkasaan Chanyeol hingga akhir yang berujung dengan kepalanya terkulai diatas pundak adiknya. "Apa kau lelah?" bisik Chanyeol lembut ditelinganya. Baekhyun menggeleng berusaha bangkit tetapi efek bekas dari orgasmenya yang hebat masih berputar-putar disekitar kepalanya membuatnya jatuh lagi. Padahal ini baru ronde pertama belum selanjutnya. Payah!

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun saat ini. Si mungil tetap bersikukuh kuat tapi tubuhnya menolak. "Jangan memaksakan diri, biar aku yang bergerak kau tinggal menikmatinya saja" wajahnya merona mendengar lelakinya begitu pengertian. "Tidak yeolie.. ini pertama kalinya untuk kita jadi aku akan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir" bibir tipis itu melayangkan protes tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku ingin kau menungging agar tidak kelehan nanti" mata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Posisi yang diminta kali ini membuat debaran jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat, pasalnya dirinya akan terlihat seperti anjing dengan keadaan pinggul yang terangkat tinggi dan kepala menempel pada kasur. Benar-benar jalang. Ya dan Baekhyun senang mendapati kenyataan dia menjadi jalang Park Chanyeol –adiknya sendiri.

Mereka bersiap lagi dan kali ini dengan Chanyeol yang mengendalikan penuh. Oh baekhyun tidak sabar. "Agkhhh.." pekikan keras itu terjadi lagi. Chanyeol menyodoknya dari arah belakang tanpa persiapan membuat Baekhyun meremas seprei kusut itu erat sekali. Chanyeol bergerak lagi dengan tempo teratur yang semakin cepat. Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kuat syarat akan pasrah apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Bunyi hentakan dan gesekan itu terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan pribadi itu. Chanyeol merunduk mengecupi punggung si mungil yang belum terjamah itu menciptakan noda-noda merah tanda kepemilikan agung dari sang dominan. Desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya berlomba melontarkan jawaban atas rasa persetubuhan ini. Chanyeol semakin menekan dalam pinggang ramping itu, menusukkan penisnya lebih masuk agar bisa menyentuh prostat Baekhyun yang kelaparan akan sodokannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dinding rektrum Baekhyun bekerja cepat meremas batang berurat yang sejak tadi menahan birahi tersebut untuk menyemprotkan seluruh sperma itu agar membasahi lubang sempitnya yang siap tampung.

Chanyeol terengah setelah orgasme hebat pada akhirnya menjemputnya. Dia jatuh terlentang di samping tubuh si mungil yang juga sama terlihat bernapas putus-putus setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan kedua dari orgasmenya. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Chanyeol, merangkulnya lalu kemudian mengecup sebelah pipinya.

"Kau hebat, aku sampai kelelahan di awal permainan" Baekhyun melontarkan pujiannya seolah Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan piala kemenangannya. Lelaki muda itu tersenyum lebar menanggapi pernyataan itu menandakan bahwa dia pantas bersanding pada lelaki yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Dia memeluk tubuh si mungil, mendekapnya hangat lalu mengecup puncak kepala itu berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan _'Terimakasih'_.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin bercerita lagi tentang pengalaman pertamanya ini pada Baekhyun, membangun kesan sehabis bercinta dengan romantis mereka bisa saling membagi perasaan yang baru saja diterimanya. Memang dari awal tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap diantara keduanya, tetapi hatinya Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Dan keinginan itu pecah saat dada telanjangnya menerima terpaan halus nafas yang teratur dari Baekhyun. Ah ternyata dia tertidur.

Chanyeol menggeleng gemas melihat cara tidur hyungnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Dia membetulkan kepala si mungil meletakkannya di atas bantal lalu menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan tidak mengantuk atau lelah saat Chanyeol malah berdiri mencari celananya, dia hanya merasa haus dan ingin segera minum untuk melegakan dahaganya. Maka dia berjalan cepat keluar kamar menuju dapur di dalam apartemen itu.

Tempatnya tidak terlalu sempit ataupun luas cukup berjalan lurus dan belok ke kiri dia akan menemukan sederet peralatan dapur berjejer rapi ditempatnya. Langkahnya pelan meski tenggorokannya memerintah cepat untuk segera sampai. Baru tiga langkah dia berjalan terdengar bunyi pintu masuk terbuka.

Sekarang hampir pukul 3 pagi ketika mata Chanyeol melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu tersebut, dan tamu macam apa memasuki apartemen orang lain tanpa permisi? Itu bukan tamu, mungkinkah…

"Siapa kau?" lamunan Chanyeol buyar setelah mendengar pekikan kaget dari seberang kanannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan matanya membulat lucu ketika menangkap sosok familiar didepannya. Sosok yang berteriak tadi juga sama-sama membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat semakin terlihat aneh. Mereka berhadapan.

"Jo-jongin" Chanyeol berkata kaku di ujung lidahnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

.

.

 **TBC**

Hellow reeeeeeeeader…. *nyayi ala heaven* hahaha mian mian telat banget updatenya. Aku gak lupa kog sama ff ini. Pasti tak selesaiin:) Serius banyak tugas banget. Huweeee~ kuharap kalian tidak bosen chapter ini bikin kalian puas.

Noh buat pengganti kemarin yang naenanya chanbaek gk jadi udah tak selipin disini. Hehe. Udh pada ngerti kan hubungan keluarga chan sama baek… rumit deh tp mereka bukan sodara kandung kog jd gpp nananina. Eaaa *plakk

Jangan lupa ripiyu yups guys.. biar aku makin semangat dan gak molor.

Luv you all:* salam chanbaek is reaaallll….. muachh:*:*


	6. Chapter 5

" **LAST ONE STANDING"**

 **By eenychanpecey** **e**

 **Disclaimer : The story is the result of my mind, but the character not be mine**

 **Pair(s) :**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action**

 **WARNING !**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Notes : No bashing, No copy, No plagiat, No War, Yes like and Review**

 **~Just Enjoying~**

 **~HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : yang bercetak miring adalah flashback**

 **.**

 _ **Preview**_

 _Sekarang hampir pukul 3 pagi ketika mata Chanyeol melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu tersebut, dan tamu macam apa memasuki apartemen orang lain tanpa permisi? Itu bukan tamu, mungkinkah…_

" _Siapa kau?" lamunan Chanyeol buyar setelah mendengar pekikan kaget dari seberang kanannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan matanya membulat lucu ketika menangkap sosok familiar didepannya. Sosok yang berteriak tadi juga sama-sama membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat semakin terlihat aneh. Mereka berhadapan._

" _Jo-jongin" Chanyeol berkata kaku di ujung lidahnya._

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _._

 **#LOS^^**

 _._

 **Chapter 5**

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama menyelami pandangan mata masing-masing. Jongin mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ada dibenaknya seperti kenapa; apa; dan siapa. Sorot mata yang disuguhkan sosok didepannya terlihat kosong tak bernyawa. Hampa tetapi begitu menarik minatnya untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam.

"Setelah kupikir tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk membunuhmu" jongin akhirnya melepaskan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Dia kembali duduk pada sofa dan masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari duduk terpakunya.

Ruangan sempit itu tak menimbulkan suara lagi, dimana lagu yang terputar berhenti pada track terakhir meninggalkan ruangan yang terang dengan sinar lampu yang mampu menjangkau setiap sudut. Semuanya menjadi sangat jelas di mata jernih pemuda satu-satunya yang duduk diatas sofa.

Alis Jongin menyerngit tidak suka melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan Kyungsoo. Meski bekas airmata yang mengering disekitar pipi berisi itu merusak pemandangan tetapi tak mengurangi sedikitpun nilai estetika dari pahatan bentuk wajah laki-laki manis didepannya.

"Duduklah disini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"

Jongin menepuk sofa empuk samping tempat duduknya memberikan sedikit ruang untuk Kyungsoo agar dia bisa kembali menyamankan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terduduk di atas lantai. Dia menambah waktu pemutaran musik lagi pada mesin pemutar karaoke. Rasanya sedikit aneh saja jika ruangan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang atau melepaskan penat itu harus bercampur banyak kesedihan dari lelaki yang masih kelihatan lebih muda darinya ini.

Segelas botol anggur telah dituangkan pada kedua gelas yang tersedia di depan mereka setelah Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah juga pada keadaan terpuruknya tadi. Musik berputar lagi dan kali ini merupakan lagu favoritnya dimana _Pachelbel's Canon in D_ menjadi salah satu tema sepanjang keterdiaman mereka.

Pemuda yang dengan seenaknya menciumnya tadi mulai berceloteh tidak jelas menjadikan seorang Do Kyungsoo bingung untuk sementara setelah tahu ternyata campagne tersebut sudah membutakan segala fungsi otak Jongin. Racauan itu semakin lama berubah menjadi gumaman pelan dan akhirnya menghilang berganti deruhan nafas teratur.

Mabuk Berat.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak perduli, tetapi ketika mendengar keseluruhan cerita Jongin yang sedikit sama dengan dialaminya meskipun dia mengucapkannya disaat kesadaran telah sepenuhnya menghilang membuat hati Kyungsoo terketuk untuk membawa pemuda itu pulang bersamanya. Pada dasarnnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak tegaan. Kyungsoo membawa pergi mobilnya dan membiarkan mobil Jongin untuk menginap di tempat karaoke tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengeluh terhadap bentuk tubuhnya yang tidak bisa berkembang lebih baik layaknya namja berbadan tinggi, besar, kekar dan berotot. Jika tadi menggotong Jongin memasuki mobilnya mendapatkan bala bantuan dari penjaga pintu masuk tempat karaoke tersebut kini dia hanya bisa mengandalkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk membawanya memasuki lift lalu menuju lantai apartemennya.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Kyungsoo menyerngitkan alisnya melihat sepatu asing tergeletak di pintu masuk. Kakinya melangkah cepat takut bila sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya. Gerakannya sedikit terhambat karena beban berat yang dipikul di bahu sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo sudah memasuki ruang tengah tetapi matanya terkejut melihat sosok jangkung keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Siapa kau?" pekikan keras darinya menyadarkan lamunan dari sosok itu dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan mata membulat.

"Jo-jongin" laki-laki itu menyerukan sebuah nama asing ditelinganya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa dia mengenal pria yang sedang digotongnya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencoba membantu meletakkan yang mabuk pada sofa ruang tamu. Kyungsoo sendiri masih tetap diam memperhatikan kekhawatiran berlebih pada orang itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, apa dia habis berkelahi atau membuat onar di suatu tempat?" pertanyaan itu meluncur secara bertubi dari mulut kering lelaki didepannya. Kyungsoo ingin membalasnya sebelum suara lain datang mengacau.

"Chanyeolie kau dimana?" Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran. Menguap sambil mengucek mata sipitnya agar terbuka. Matanya melebar sempurna mengetahui ada tiga tubuh manusia tergeletak di atas sofa dan dua di antaranya melihatnya dengan pandangan berbeda, yang satu dengan tatapan membunuh dan satunya lagi dengan pandangan memuja.

Bagus. Kyungsoo tidak perlu lagi penasaran pada lelaki asing yang berada disampingnya ini karena seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah cukup baginya untuk di interogasi.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya payah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang sangat cerah menyambut indahnya sebuah senyuman dari bibir tipis Luhan. Pemuda itu terlihat bahagia melakukan pekerjaan rumahan sambil bersenandung riang gembira, melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi dini hari tadi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau menjemur pakaian bisa membuat orang menjadi gila" celetukan Sehun meruntuhkan seluruh keindahan alam semesta secara tiba-tiba. Luhan merengut tak menimpali ucapan Sehun, dia tetap terfokus pada pekerjaannya memeras pakaian lalu meletakkan pada tali kawat yang memanjang.

"Aku akan pulang, kalau kau tidak ingin tetap disini maka bersiaplah"

Luhan melotot. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini meninggalkan pemilik rumah sendirian setelah insiden tadi pagi sudah hampir membunuh seseorang. Mengingat kembali histerisnya Luhan ketika orang yang dipanggilnya _paman Jung_ dipukul oleh penjahat yang sedang di intai Sehun tetapi lelaki itu malah hanya diam menonton tanpa melakukan apapun.

Karena merasa geram dengan keterdiaman Sehun, Luhan langsung keluar mobil berusaha menyelamatkan orang tersebut sendirian. Persetan menjadi pengecut. Dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang pernah menjadi penolongnya dulu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, disaat sebuah bogem hampir melukai wajahnya Luhan menutup mata rapat menerima rasa sakit nantinya. Tetapi bunyi pukulan lain menyusul lebih cepat daripada satu tiupan angin di lubang hidungnya.

Sehun memukul orang itu dari arah kanan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Berdiri dengan gagah membelakangi Luhan yang gemetar. Tidak banyak ucapan yang bisa Luhan tangkap dan mengerti dari semua percakapan Sehun dengan pria tambun itu. Hanya satu, orang yang dia anggap sebagai penculiknya dan mencurigakan itu bernama _Oh Sehun_ bekerja sebagai seorang detektif yang mengusut kejahatan perilaku pengusaha. Cukup keren.

"Ya! Apa kau tega membiarkan paman itu sendirian. Kalau nanti pria itu datang lagi dan sampai membunuhnya bagaimana?"

"Tinggal laporkan saja pada polisi" Sehun menjawab dengan acuh. "Lagipula aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku urus, tidak sepertimu membolos sekolah" lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan siswa sekolah. Aku ini seorang do-"

"Baiklah _Songsaengnim_ aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berdebat. Jadi aku tunggu 10 menit di mobil. Jika kau tak cepat datang maka ku tinggal" setelah memegang kepala Luhan dan mengusaknya, Sehun bergegas menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah.

Si mungil terdiam. Posisi berdirinya menjadi lebih kaku dan tegang bersamaan. Perlakuan kecil yang berefek besar itu kini menjalar pada kedua pipinya yang tersipu. Masih kuat diingatannya ketika Sehun menciumnya sensual kemarin malam. Astaga… Luhan merasa bodoh untuk sesaat.

Tubuhnya dia gerakkan menuju ke dalam rumah meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk berpamitan pulang. Luka yang di dapatkan cukup banyak namun tidak sampai melibatkan pihak rumah sakit untuk menjalani operasi. Luhan mengobati orang tersebut dengan obat-obatan seadanya. Memperban dan menetesi dengan anti septik beserta obat merah, mampu meringankan sedikit rasa peri itu.

"Paman~ Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya pada laki-laki yang lebih dewasa dengan perasaan khawatir yang kentara. Tuan Jung-kita panggil saja begitu- membalas dengan senyuman menenangkan.

Kehidupan desa sangat kental akan budayanya daripada di kota. Mereka akan saling menghormati dan membantu satu sama lain sebagai seorang manusia yang di ciptakan menjaga perdamaian dunia. Penduduk desa sudah terbiasa hidup keras untuk mencari uang dengan bekerja di ladang, berdagang, hingga menjadi buruh kasar.

Seharusnya Luhan sudah tahu itu, mengapa orang yang pernah menolongnya dulu terlihat diam saja ketika orang kaya itu menghajarnya. Uang. Alasan yang singkat tapi sangat berarti bagi orang kecil seperti mereka. _Paman Jung-_ nya melakukan kesalahan dan hukuman datang menghampirinya. Sehun membordir banyak pertanyaan setelah Luhan baru selesai membereskan kekacauan pada seluruh tubuh lelaki babak belur itu. Luhan menyikut Sehun untuk memberikan waktu pada orang yang sudah dianggap pamannya itu untuk sedikit beristirahat.

" _Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun, lukanya bahkan belum mengering tapi kau sudah memaksanya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Apakah kau gila?"_

Luhan terdiam mengerti. Mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain disaat kejadian yang tidak terduga. Sehun menyebut nama lengkapnya karena kartu namanya yang berada di saku atas, terselip didalamnya dan Sehun berhasil melihatnya.

"Apakah kau masih bekerja untuk mereka?" tuan Jung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan misterius yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Luhan seorang. Mereka hanya berdua didalam ruangan sempit dan sederhana itu. Kasur lipat dan selimut khas negeri gingseng itu menutupi sebagian tubuh tuan Jung yang berbaring. Luhan duduk bersimpuh disebelah kepalanya.

"Tidak paman. Aku berhasil lolos"

"Kuharap kau menyerahkan bukti itu pada orang yang tepat"

"Aku sudah memberikan padanya" senyuman manis Luhan mampu membelalakkan mata orang dewasa itu. "Dan aku yakin dia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya"

Tuan Jung melihat tatapan mata Luhan intens. Keraguannya hilang. Mata tidak berbohong.

"Aku tidak tahu paman tinggal di tempat bagus seperti ini" si mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu tuan Jung terkekeh ,"Aku akan datang lagi lain waktu. Aku harap paman menjaga kesehatan"

Tidak ada percakapan setelah itu karena Luhan segera permisi meminta izin pulang. Sehun sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil mungkin dengan banyak umpatan dan gerutuan. Luhan yakin itu, karena waktu yang dia gunakan melebihi batas perintahnya. Tapi dia lebih yakin lagi Sehun akan tetap menunggunya meski dia orang asing tapi Sehun bertanggung jawab terhadapnya.

"Lama sekali. Apa kalian baru saja mengadakan pesta perpisahan yang mengharukan" ucap Sehun sarkatis setelah Luhan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa mataku terlihat bengkak?" Luhan berseru dan segera melihat kaca spion depan untuk memastikannya. Tetapi hanya wajah kusutnya yang tanpa polesan make up terlihat disana. Dan itu sangat mengganggu image-nya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat katakan dimana rumahmu agar aku bisa memberitahukan Ibumu untuk lain kali mengunci kamar anaknya"

"Apa maksudmu. Kau pikir aku anak kecil"

"Terlihat jelas"

Lalu perang mulut dan sedikit goyangan pada mobil itu menunjukkan bahwa butuh waktu yang panjang untuk menuntaskannya. Sehingga membuat orang sekitar yang melihat menjadi salah paham karena kegaduhan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Sangat terlambat untuk dikatakan bangun pagi. Matahari hampir berada pada puncaknya dan dua orang lelaki tampan masih bergelung nyaman di kasur tempat tidurnya.

Kaki keduanya saling menindih. Membagi selimut dan bantal sehingga terlalu intim bila dikatakan mereka tidak saling menengenal. 2 menit waktu berlalu salah satu diantara mereka berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tertinggal. Tubuhnya bangun secara otomatis membuat selimut itu jatuh pada pangkuannya. Tangannya aktif mengucek matanya agar cepat terbuka dan sadar akan cahaya masuk yang terang melalui jendela.

Pertama kali hal yang dilihatnya adalah barang-barang aneh tertata rapi di sudut meja. Setahunya dia tidak memiliki _action figure_ seperti burung tidak bisa terbang di kutub. Lagipula Penguin juga bukanlah binatang favoritnya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya karena masih sedikit pusing. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol semalam belum hilang. Setelah mengurut hidungnya yang sedikit mancung, tangannya tanpa sengaja memegang tubuh lain di sampingnya. Dia melihat kesamping dan detik selanjutnya menjerit seperti gadis perawan yang akan dihamili.

Aaaaaaa~

"Ada apa ada apa" suara Jongin sangat mengganggu hingga membangunkan lelaki lain yang kelihatan panik menuruni ranjang sambil bertelanjang dada.

"Chanyeol hyung, kenapa kau bisa disini!" Jongin benar-benar terkejut setengah mati "Dan ini dimana?" tatapan mata yang lebih muda terlihat linglung meminta jawaban sementara yang ditanya sendiri bingung harus memulai darimana untuk menjelaskan.

Suara pintu terbuka lebar mengalihkan pandangan kedua orang laki-laki yang baru saja terbangun di siang hari yang panas ini. Tidak hanya cuaca, seseorang dengan celemek kotor dan spatula di tangannya juga ikut berasap mendengar teriakan Jongin yang begitu mengagetkannya di dapur tadi.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang harus bertanggung jawab?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang memperhatikan kedua makhluk asing didepannya yang masih terdiam.

"Kau bukannya lelaki yang menangis di tempat karaoke semalam bukan, yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu" Jongin membuka suara setelah daritadi berperang mengembalikan ingatannya yang sempat buram ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo muncul dihadapannya. Chanyeol seketika membulatkan mata dan mulutnya bersamaan mendengar pernyataan adiknya.

"Benar. Aku tidak mungkin salah orang" tubuhnya ia langkahkan mendekat memastikan lagi penglihatannya yang bisa saja salah. "Kau tidak ingat aku, kita yang pernah berci –AWWK" pukulan kencang spatula itu tepat mengenai kepala Jongin.

"Kau sudah sadar sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi galak dihadapan Jongin yang memegangi kepalanya kesakitan. "Cepat kalian berdua mandi lalu segera tinggalkan tempat ini" setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan dia memukulku seenaknya, memangnya dia siapa berani menyuruhku" gerutu Jongin kesal masih mengusak-usak kepalanya.

"Dia pemilik apartemen ini, jadi kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam padamu. Kenapa kau mabuk berat eoh? Kalau appa tau pasti dia akan–"

"MALU" sela Jongin agak kasar. "Asal hyung tau aku tidak perduli lagi dan aku membencimu mulai sekarang" tanpa rasa sopan santun yang lebih muda berlalu menuju kamar mandi dengan penuh emosi menutup pintu secara keras.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri dibiarkan berdiri mematung memikirkan segala tingkah laku adiknya yang aneh hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Pyarrr~

Bunyi kaca bening pecah menjadi berkeping-keping meyebar di bawah kaki gemetaran orang-orang berjas putih itu. Mereka semua menunduk dalam ketakutan.

"Aku menggaji besar kalian bukan untuk membuat alat mainan seperti ini" ucap lelaki separuh baya itu berteriak marah sambil melempar gelas kaca ke bawah lantai membuat kebisingan di dalam laboratorium penelitian rahasia miliknya. Kemarahan itu berawal dari gagalnya alat yang sudah dilakukan uji coba pada seekor hewan. Kematian binatang itu menyebabkan si tuan besar mengamuk.

"Sorry Mr. Han, I can't make what you want. Its not working. This is less and we sould make technology other than…" ilmuwan asing itu langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika sebuah pistol mengarah di samping kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka bantahan Mr. Josh. Cepat selesaikan alat itu sebelum aku membakar kalian di tempat ini" lalu pria berjas hitam itu menurunkan senjatanya setelah menerima perintah dari tuannya. Ilmuwan itu mengangguk kaku di ikuti oleh anggota lainnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal datang mendekati tuan mereka, membisiki sesuatu yang terlihat sangat serius hingga tawa khas orang tua pecah mengisi ketegangan yang sejak dari tadi mendominasi suasana.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Ha..ha..ha.. proyek pengembangan teknologi kita kali ini pasti akan berhasil Mr. Josh. Ha.. ha.. ha.." semua mata dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap bingung melihat atasan mereka yang semula sangat marah mendadak menjadi tertawa bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!" gebrakan meja itu sempat mengagetkan Sehun saat dia baru selesai melaporkan kejadian semalam pada Baekhyun –atasannya- siang hari ini.

"Saya sedang menyelidiki masalah ini, tetapi mereka menutupinya dengan menghapus bukti yang ada dan pria itu berhasil keluar dari tahanan malam harinya" Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi tentang pembebasan tersangka bernama Jinwoo di meja Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sudah 5 bulan lebih Sehun mengenal Baekhyun sebagai atasan ber _tempramental_ tinggi. Dingin dan sedikit senyum yang pernah dia perlihatkan selama ini. Mereka berdua bekerja secara prefesional satu sama lain. Tidak ada harapan lebih bagi Sehun untuk mendekati bos-nya di luar dari pekerjaan. Baekhyun sebenarnya ramah dan menyenangkan jika dilihat dari sisi lain.

Sangat disayangkan, itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu dirapalkan Sehun mengingat wajah semanis itu harus diliputi perasaan mendendam terlalu dalam. Meskipun ia tidak tau pasti, tetapi lewat tatapan mata sipit itu Sehun bisa melihat kesakitan yang luar biasa setiap kasus yang mereka tangani berhubungan dengan pengusaha kaya licik semacam _Han Gil Dong_.

"Apa kau sudah mencari orang-orang yang mungkin terlibat di dalam penggelapan dana itu?"

"Sudah sajangnim, tetapi pagi tadi saya mendapat laporan dari pihak kepolisian jika mayat kedua kawanan Jinwoo di temukan di apartemen mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya kita terlambat lagi" ucap Sehun dengan nada terdengar putus asa.

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa menangkap mereka. Terimakasih sudah bekerja keras dan melaporkan padaku semua yang kau selidiki" Baekhyun tersenyum manis di hadapan Sehun. Di kedua matanya yang terbuka tanpa berkedip untuk melewatkan momen berharga itu. ini keajaiban. Tidak lagi senyum tipis atau menyeringai melainkan senyuman yang terlihat alami tanpa dibuat-buat maupun terpaksa.

"hun.. Sehun.. Kau melamun lagi"

"Ah animnida sajangnim"

"Kenapa kau jadi kaku sekali?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan tingkah laku Sehun yang terlalu tegang karena begitu menghormatinya. "kau tahu, aku lebih muda darimu jadi panggil aku Baekhyun saja jika hanya ada kita berdua" lanjutnya dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Sajangnim, Gwaencanaseyo? Tidak, maksud saya apa ada yang salah dari penampilan saya sehingga anda berkata begitu" kali ini suara tawa kecil berhasil keluar dari lipatan kedua bibir tipis itu, membuat pendengaran Sehun menjadi merinding seolah suara asing baru menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Aku hanya merasa begitu bahagia hari ini. Jadi mari kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semua kasus itu" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa semua berkas yang di berikan Sehun lalu menepuk bahu yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ayo kita harus mengunjungi sebuah perusahaan teknologi hari ini. Bersiaplah"

Langkanya kembali terdengar mencapai sebuah pintu tetapi terhenti ketika suara Sehun menginterupsinya. "Aku mengenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu mengatasi masalah ini"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum penuh arti satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin, Mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Teknik Arsitektur" Kyungsoo membaca kartu identitas mahasiswa lelaki di depannya setelah berhasil menyitanya sebagai imbalan makan gratis, "Hah aku benar-benar tertipu dengan penampilan berandalmu" lalu ia menambahkan ucapannya.

"Aku lebih terkejut lagi ternyata kau 7 tahun lebih tua dariku. Penyamaran yang licik" ucap Jongin cepat membalas perkataan Kyungsoo yang seakan merasa paling terbohongi. Lelaki bermata bulat itu melotot tajam mendengar kata kasar Jongin.

"Aku menyuruhmu pergi lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" orang yang dimarahi hanya bisa membisu ah lebih tepatnya mendiamkan diri seperti seorang anak kecil yang ngambek. Sementara orang yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat usiran secara terang-terangan itu menatap jengkel pemuda di depannya.

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu apartemen Kyungsoo setelah selesai memberikan asupan gizi pada yang lebih muda. Chanyeol sendiri sudah pulang duluan karena ada jadwal kuliah setelah selesai mandi tanpa berani menyentuh masakan Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Sepertinya dia masih merasa tidak enak dengan si tuan rumah.

Dini hari tadi keributan terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Si mata bulat menyalak seperti anjing menggonggong mengetahui keadaan sahabatnya yang telanjang hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupinya dengan membawa seorang pria asing masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya dengan wajah bersungut memerah lucu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sudah memarahi Baekhyun karena ternyata Chanyeol adalah salah satu keluarganya yang sudah lama berpisah dan baru bertemu semalam. Perihal Jongin, tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan daripada saudara kembar yang tidak mirip. Lelaki itu ternyata saudara tiri Chanyeol, adiknya yang terlihat lebih tua dari kakaknya –ok itu hanya dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan tinggal disini" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menyerngit curiga mendengar pernyataan seenaknya itu. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu, kau punya rumah sendiri bukan. Jadi cepat pergi dari apartemenku sekarang"

"Kau masih berhutang padaku" pemuda yang lebih muda bersendekap dada sambil mengangkat dagu tinggi memamerkan rahang atasnya yang maskulin.

"Jangan bicara informal padaku, seolah aku lebih muda darimu" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit emosi mendengar nada bicara Jongin seperti meremehkannya, ia melanjutkan "Aku tidak berpikir kita pernah terlibat hubungan seperti itu mengetahui aku baru bertemu denganmu semalam. Jadi Kim Jongin-ssi kembalilah kerumahmu disini bukan tempatmu"

"Cih, lalu apa aku harus mengingatkanmu kembali adegan semalam dimana kita saling berciu-"

-BRAK!

"Jaga ucapanmu" meja kecil itu di gebrak keras oleh Kyungsoo bersamaan matanya yang menatap tajam Jongin.

"Kenapa kau marah, aneh sekali padahal aku sangat ingat bagaimana semalam kau yang memohon kepadaku untuk membunuhmu" balas Jongin dengan tatapan berpura-pura bingung. "Aku batal melakukannya, kupikir itu termasuk hutang nyawamu padaku. Bersyukurlah karena aku termasuk orang baik" seringai Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mengeluarkan terpaksa udara dari dalam hidung guna menangkal kemarahannya. _Cara apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengusir pengganggu menyebalkan ini_ –teriaknya didalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat di dalam ruangan tertutup dua orang sedang serius melakukan percakapan dengan sebuah meja menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

"Saya sudah membaca semuanya" ucap salah satu dari keduanya yang berpawakan lebih tinggi. Pria tinggi itu menaruh sebuah dokumen tepat di atas meja dihadapan lawan bicaranya. Keduanya saling bertatap dalam.

 _Flashback on_

 _Seorang pemuda tampan memasuki ruang dosen terburu-buru. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, lelaki itu sudah disambut dengan senyuman oleh orang yang menyuruhnya datang sepagi ini. Dia juga membalasnya tersenyum sembari berjalan masuk menduduki kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya._

" _Maaf saem, saya datang terlambat"_

" _Tidak masalah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf menyuruhmu datang pagi sekali"_

" _Ada urusan penting apa sehingga saem memanggil saya" pemuda itu bertanya tidak sabaran perihal janji yang mereka buat sebelumnya. Tentu saja ini aneh karena mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk ukuran mahasiswa dan dosen yang tidak mengampu mata kuliahnya._

" _Apa benar namamu Kim Chanyeol?" pemuda itu mengangguk mantap. Lalu sebuah senyuman tersampir diantara bibir mungil dosen itu. "Bukan Park Chanyeol?" sontak tubuh pemuda itu menegang mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari sang dosen._

" _Kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku"_

" _Siapa anda sebenarnya?" Chanyeol menatap waspada orang dihadapannya._

 _Tidak berlangsung lama sebuah kekehan keluar. "Namaku Xi Luhan, bukankah aku sudah mengenalkannya ketika kita bertemu kemarin"_

 _Chanyeol tetap tidak bersuara, diam-diam dia memegang lengan kursi secara erat. "Tidak perlu setakut itu melihatku. Tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat yang akan menyakitimu"_

" _Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberikan ini" Luhan meletakkan sebuah berkas yang ditutupi amplop besar berwarna coklat di atas meja. Chanyeol menaruh curiga benda itu._

" _Itu bukan benda tajam maupun barang ilegal yang akan menjerumuskanmu tetapi sebaliknya, semua yang ada di dalam itu bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaanmu selama ini" Chanyeol menyerngitkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Banyak keraguan yang menghinggapi benak Chanyeol mengenai pertemuan ini. Mereka berdua baru bertemu kedua kalinya namun banyak hal yang Luhan ketahui tentangnya sampai sejauh itu._

" _Ambillah.. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu jika masih merasa bingung ketika kau selesai membacanya nanti" amplop itu Luhan geser kearah Chanyeol, meyakinkan jika tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah Chanyeol menyentuh barang itu._

 _Flashback off_

"Jadi untuk apa kau membawanya lagi kemari" ucap Luhan sedikit melirik amplop besar coklat itu.

"Siapa anda sebenarnya? Dan apa tujuan anda menunjukkan semua itu pada saya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh tuntutan.

"Bukankah sudah tertulis jelas di dalam sana siapa aku sesungguhnya" jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum lembut, "masalah tujuan? Aku hanya memberitahukan sebuah fakta seseungguhnya padamu selanjutnya terserah padamu akan kau apakan" lanjutnya masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang anda menjadi seorang dosen jika pada awalnya anda adalah seorang wartawan ternama" akhirnya pertanyaan ini muncul, sebuah karir yang menjadi titik balik kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, aku rasa segelas kopi bisa menghabiskan waktu kita" saran yang indah mengawali pertemuan mereka di sore hari ini. Chanyeol menyetujui tawaran itu mengingat tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi setelah sore ini dan sif kerjanya bisa dia bicarakan pada bosnya bila waktunya tidak mencukupi.

"Kau yang menyetir ya, sejujurnya aku tidak tau selera anak muda jaman sekarang haha" Luhan mengatakan itu sambil tertawa kecil menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi diantara keduanya. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang setelah keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

"Saem terlihat lebih muda jika saya boleh mengatakannya" Chanyeol membalas pernyataan Luhan sedikit kaku. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan keduanya sudah membuktikan bahwa yang lebih tinggilah orang akan melihat dia sebagai seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya bermain keluar.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, maaf tetapi aku sudah 28 tahun terlalu tua untuk menjadi adikmu" kekehan itu berlanjut sampai mereka menaiki mobil Luhan dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar mulai menjalankan mesin kendaraan.

"Aku tidak bercanda saem"

"Aku tau"

Lalu mobil itu melaju meninggalkan area kampus menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedari tadi memperhatikan berbagai macam kesibukan yang dilakukan pria di depannya. Mulai dari mencuci piring hingga mengelap kembali peralatan dapur yang mungkin orang menanggapi itu semua hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Semenjak perdebatan beberapa jam berlalu Kyungsoo enggan berbicara lagi kepadanya dan memilih menyibukkan diri.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja" Ini bukan pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Jongin mengingat sudah berkali-kali dia mengajak sang empunya berbicara tetapi tidak mendapat sautan sama sekali. "Hey aku sedang bertanya padamu bulat, jangan mengacuhkanku" mendengar julukan lain yang terlontar secara otomatis mata yang menjadi sasaran utama sang pengolok mendelik tajam tepat setelah gelas terakhir tuntas dibersihkannya dan sekarang adalah giliran Jongin menelan ludahnya paksa saat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya terburu.

"K-kau mau apa dengan itu?" kata Jongin merasa ngeri sambil menunjuk sebuah pisau tajam yang sedikit dimainkan di hadapannya. Langkahnya semakin mundur akan tuntutan yang diberikan Kyungsoo dengan benda runcing itu mengacung di antara mereka. Wajahnya memucat ketika melihat seringaian kejam terpasang pada muka polos itu meletupkan detak jantungnya ikut berpacu kencang.

Posisinya tersudut membelakangi meja dapur membuatnya tak bekutik. Kyungsoo baru berhenti setelah mengetahui posisi Jongin yang setengah terlentang pada meja dapur dan mulai bersiap mengacungkan pisaunya. Perbuatan itu menimbulkan jeritan permohonan dari Jongin tetapi tak mengurungkan sang pelaku untuk sekedar mengasihani.

Sleb~ bunyi lain merambat di telinganya karena ternyata pisau itu menancap tepat disamping kepala pemuda yang ketakutan.

Mendengar keganjalan itu Jongin memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya. Buliran keringat yang sempat jatuh di sekitar dahi maskulinnya menahan malu menyaksikan kekehan geli lelaki pendek berwajah bulat didepannya. Sial! Jongin sedang dikerjai.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau sekarang sudah kecing dicelana" Kyungsoo tertawa lepas setelah mengatakan asumsinya sendiri. _Astaga betapa konyolnya ekspresi orang ini –_ karena tidak terbendung lagi air mata yang coba dia tahan ikut berjatuhan bersama tawa lebarnya. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai memegangi perutnya melepaskan pisau dengan apel yang menancap pada ujungnya lalu berganti menunjuk-nunjuk wajah memerah Jongin.

"Brengsek, beraninya kau mengerjaiku" ucap Jongin kesal bercampur malu yang sangat. Dia merasa terhina oleh makhluk mungil ini yang telah sengaja mempermainkannya.

Akhirnya terjadilah ajang kejar-kejaran berupa tawa dan umpatan di sela perkelahian kekanakan dua orang yang baru saling mengenal ini. Dipastikan sepulang dari kantor nanti Baekhyun akan banyak mengomel panjang lebar mengenai apartemennya yang berantakan.

"-kena kau" seru Jongin senang karena berhasil memegangi kedua lengan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau meminta maaf dulu"

"Untuk apa, kau yang memulainya bukan"

Mengapa ini selalu terjadi. Tatapan sengit diantara dua mata yang berbeda itu menjadikan suasana yang tadinya bahagia perlahan bercampur kesal yang berujung desakan Jongin untuk menjatuhkan Kyungsoo di atas sofa kemudian menindihnya.

Kini giliran si mata bulat itu yang menelan ludahnya kaku ketika wajah Jongin semakin mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdetak tiba-tiba merasakan hawa panas mengeluti area wajahnya. Nafas Jongin yang beraroma mint beradu dengan miliknya yang entah apa aromanya akan sama menyegarkannya seperti yang dimiliki seseorang di atasnya sekarang.

"Masih tidak mau meminta maaf"

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam satu sama lain menyalurkan keinginannya melalui mata. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan mereka yang sangat intim untuk sekedar meronta atau mendorong bahu lelaki itu agar dia bisa bergerak bebas, tetapi yang dilakukannya hanya diam tanpa berbuat sesuatu meski ucapan mulutnya menantang si pengukung tubuhnya.

"Baiklah jangan salahkan aku setelah ini jika kau marah dengan hukumanmu" ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Jongin sebelum dua bibir yang bervolume sama itu menempel untuk kedua kalinya dalam sejarah perkenalan kurang dari 24 jam.

Respon pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo seperti kebanyakan orang terkejut atas pemberian hadiah besar terhadapnya kerna berhasil memenangkan jacpot di akhir bulan. Melebarkan mata;tubuh tiba-tiba kaku dan blank. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri bergerak pelan menyesapi bibir tebal itu seolah permen gula mahal yang tidak akan mencair meski cuaca panas sekalipun.

"Mmphh-" sebuah suara ingin keluar tetapi harus tertahan oleh bibir lain menjadikan Kyungsoo yang tersadar kalau Jongin akan berbuat lebih maka dari itu tubuhnya bergerak-gerak paksa untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Jongin menahan rontaannya dan malah semakin menekan bibirnya lebih dalam.

Namun kesenangan itu harus segera berhenti seketika akibat bunyi keras di saku celana yang lebih muda. Sontak Jongin langsung terbangun dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo lalu merogoh sakunya buru-buru dengan kegugupan besar. Matanya tidak terlalu fokus untuk memastikan siapa orang yang berani menghubunginya di waktu yang tidak tepat ini.

Sebuah lirikan dia lemparkan pada si mata bulat yang masih menormalkan nafas di sebelahnya sambil menunggu seseorang di seberang sana _–telpon_ meyuarakan maksud mengganggunya.

Dia tidak mengenal suaranya ataupun nomer baru yang tertera di layar ponselnya ketika orang tersebut memastikan namanya. Jongin menyerngitkan dahinya saat orang diseberang sana tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan wajarnya tentang _siapa anda?_

Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan urusannya berharap menyerang Jongin menggunakan seluruh tenaganya semaksimal mungkin, tetapi wajah serius itu membuyarkan keinginannya. Lelaki itu menggertakan giginya menarik rahangnya ikut mengeras menandakan bahwa dia sangat marah untuk alasan tertentu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau cari, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. _Lion Gerz_ atau apapun nama perusahaanmu –" mendengar nama itu kepala si kecil menoleh dengan cepat. " –berhenti menggangguku mulai sekarang" raihan tangan pendek itu tidak mampu mengatasi kecepatan jari Jongin yang sudah memutuskan panggilannya hinggal layar itu menghitam.

Jongin tersentak mengetahui _handphone_ nya sudah berpindah tempat di genggaman tangan Kyungsoo begitu cepat. Mata mereka lagi-lagi bertemu, kali ini dengan tatapan kematian dari yang lebih tua sambil meremas benda pipih itu erat.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya Kim Jongin. Apa hubunganmu dengan _Lion Gerz_?"

"…"

"Brengsek! Apa kau salah satu dari orang-orang itu. JAWAB AKU BAJINGAN!"

Amarah itu meledak tak terkendali, menyesatkan pikiran waras dari lelaki pendek bermata bulat untuk menaruh kedua tangannya menarik kerah baju Jongin secara brutal. Mata itu memerah dan berair mengotori keindahan yang tercipta pada beningnya area putih sekitar pupil hitamnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu sekarang jika kau tidak berbicara" tangan itu berpindah menuju leher yang lebih muda menekannya kuat seperti orang kesurupan.

Jongin menutup mata seolah menerima segala amukan Kyungsoo, menambah keyakinan bahwa apa yang dituduhkan padanya adalah kebenaran.

 _Cekikan itu perlahan mengerat…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

ok aku tahu ini semakin gak jelas tapi percayalah author sendiri juga lebih gak jelas… update lama dan cerita boring horeee… banyak hal yang masih belum terungkap mungkin butuh beberapa chapter lagi akan selesai. Aku tahu aku tahu… tinggalkan jejak jika merasa cerita ini gagal T_T

thanks untuk yg berani review, kalian orang yang paling dicintai exo oppa kkkk:p

salam chanbaek is real mumumu:*:*:*:*

 **ps: jangan tanya kapan update yg pasti cerita ini bakal ENDING**

 **–sekian-**


	7. Chapter 6

" **LAST ONE STANDING"**

 **By eenychanpecey** **e**

 **Disclaimer : The story is the result of my mind, but the character not be mine**

 **Pair(s) :**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action**

 **WARNING !**

 **Rate : M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Not According to EYD, etc.**

 **Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Notes : No bashing, No copy, No plagiat, No War, Yes like and Review**

 **~Just Enjoying~**

 **~HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : yang bercetak miring adalah flashback**

 **.**

 _ **Preview**_

" _Brengsek! Apa kau salah satu dari orang-orang itu. JAWAB AKU BAJINGAN!"_

 _Amarah itu meledak tak terkendali, menyesatkan pikiran waras dari lelaki pendek bermata bulat untuk menaruh kedua tangannya menarik kerah baju Jongin secara brutal. Mata itu memerah dan berair mengotori keindahan yang tercipta pada beningnya area putih sekitar pupil hitamnya._

" _Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu sekarang jika kau tidak berbicara" tangan itu berpindah menuju leher yang lebih muda menekannya kuat seperti orang kesurupan._

 _Jongin menutup mata seolah menerima segala amukan Kyungsoo, menambah keyakinan bahwa apa yang dituduhkan padanya adalah kebenaran._

 _Cekikan itu perlahan mengerat…_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **#LOS^^**

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 _Flashback_

 _Ruang baca sekolah selalu menjadi destinasi yang menarik bagi kebanyakan siswa berkacamata termasuk Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat serius menggores tinta di atas sebuah catatan kecil di antara tumpukan bukunya._

 _Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sedari tadi._

 _Mulai dari ia yang tersenyum malu sambil menutupi kedua pipinya ketika baru menyelesaikan sebaris kalimat hingga ekspresi cemberut menjadi ajang tontonan menarik bagi si pemerhati. Pelan tapi pasti langkah itu mengiringi setiap gerak dari pemilik kaki pendek yang saat ini berusaha mengintip kerjaan Baekhyun._

" _Wow surat cinta!"_

 _Baekhyun terperanjat ketika mendengar suara orang lain di belakangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat seorang lelaki bermata bulat sedang tersenyum menggodanya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Kyungsoo sahabatnya, Baekhyun buru-buru menutup kembali catatan itu kemudian beralih membuka buku lain yang tergeletak dari tadi di hadapannya._

" _Kenapa tidak di lanjutkan lagi menulisnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih berpura-pura membaca buku._

" _Sudah tidak mood"_

" _Eiihh~ menulis surat cinta kok pakai mood segala memangnya tugas sekolah mengerjakannya pakai otak, nulisnya pakai hati baekie sayang…" ucap Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembil itu gemas._

" _Apaan sih Kyungie jangan cubit pipi Baekie, nanti kalau makin tembam bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun cemberut, "Lagian juga untuk apa Kyungie ke perpustakaan tumben sekali" lanjutnya menatap bingung padahal dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki kedatangan sahabatnya yang sangat mengganggu kesenangannya barusan._

" _Aku bosan kau tinggal sendiri jadinya aku menyusul kesini, kenapa? kau tidak suka aku datang!" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ketus tetapi aslinya dia hanya bercanda, karena baginya menggoda Baekhyun itu sangat menyenangkan._

" _Ish kupikir kau mau belajar, ternyata hanya ingin menggangguku saja. Kyung ingat sebentar lagi kita akan ujian jadi jangan bermain-main lagi"_

" _Iya-iya tuan pintar. Lagipula aku bercita-cita menjadi koki jadi tidak perlu belajar berat sepertimu"_

" _Ya! Tetap saja seorang koki harus pintar biar bisa membuat variasi masakan yang enak. Ini kau baca biar otakmu berfungsi" ujar Baekhyun kesal sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal yang besar kepada Kyungsoo dan di terima enggan oleh empunya._

" _Kenapa setebal ini? berikan aku yang paling tipis, catatanmu juga boleh"_

" _Apa tidak!"_

" _Ayolah Baekie aku kan sudah membacanya tadi kenapa masih malu sih" kini gantian Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tidak mendapatkan keinginannya._

" _Tidak mau!"_

" _Baekie~"_

" _Tidak Kyung!"_

 _Dua manusia mungil ini mungkin lupa jika tempat yang menjadi ajang perdebatan mereka bukan ruangan umum untuk saling berteriak dan adu mulut hingga petugas perpustakaan menyeret keduanya keluar karena di anggap mengganggu siswa yang lain di dalam sana._

" _Ini semua gara-gara kau"_

" _Baekie jangan marah donk nanti Chanyeolie-mu jadi males loh kalau ketemu"_

" _Sok tau kau"_

" _Hey kenalkan aku dengan adikmu itu, aku penasaran"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Aku janji tidak akan merebutnya darimu"_

" _Tidak mau"_

" _Aish kau pelit sekali"_

 _Baekhyun merong menanggapi ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo. Dasar bocah-bocah ini._

 _Sekedar info keduanya adalah sahabat akrab seperti pensil dan penghapus yang selalu bertolak belakang untuk saling mengejar impian bersama di atas selembar kertas. Baekhyun sebagai pensil tentu saja mempunyai cita-cita tinggi yang sudah ia tulis pada masa depannya sedangkan Kyungsoo layaknya penghapus ia tidak sekalipun mengharapkan sesuatu yang rumit seperti Baekhyun. Dia bebas memilih dan menentukan hal yang sedang ia inginkan._

 _Namun keduanya memiliki kesamaan yaitu memperjuangkan hidup untuk melindungi orang-orang terkasih mereka. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun bukan lelaki biasa. Meski belajar adalah hal yang membosankan untuk dilakukan terus menerus tapi Baekhyun tetap bertahan karena sebuah alasan dimana rasa cinta pada keluarga angkatnya membawa si manis menjadi kuat._

 _Kedua lelaki itu berjalan berdampingan melewati lorong sekolah yang ramai sebab jam istirahat sedang berlangsung membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sulit melewati teman-temannya yang berbadan tinggi._

 _Junior high school (JHS) tingkat akhir tidak menjadikan mereka berkembang baik di usia 15 tahun._

" _Kapan aku tinggi?"_

" _Setelah aku mendahuluimu" jawab Baekhyun tertawa mengejek melihat sahabatnya frustasi setiap membicarakan tentang masalah tinggi badan._

" _Sialan kau Baek, lihat saja nanti aku pasti lebih tinggi darimu"_

" _Tentu aku menunggunya baby Kyungie–"_

 _Kedua insan itu lalu melanjutkan ocehannya diselingi candaan dan berakhir tertawa bersama memasuki ruang kelas. Namun siapa sangka kebahagiaan yang di tunggu mereka berubah menjadi kenyataan pahit hingga harus merelakan kepergian orang-orang yang di sayangi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Tuan Do salah satu pemilik restoran Itali yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Beliau dan istrinya mengelola usaha makanan itu bersama-sama. Semenjak kepergian sahabatnya Baekhyun 2 tahun lalu yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Korea, Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang pendiam. Orang tuanya mengerti dan tau bahwa selama ini putranya tidak begitu pintar bergaul sehingga mereka sangat senang ketika mengetahui Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang mau berteman dengan anaknya. Tapi sayang bocah mungil itu harus pergi entah karena ada urusan apa membuat tingkah laku Kyungsoo berubah kembali menjadi seperti semula._

 _Orang tuanya ingat betul bagaimana Kyungsoo yang marah-marah sambil menjerit menangis mendengar Baekhyun yang menelpon hanya mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan tinggal di Korea lagi. Kedua sahabat itu saling terisak di tempat berbeda merutuki kenapa takdir begitu kejam sehingga harus memisahkan persahabatan mereka._

" _Aku akan sangat hiks merindukanmu Baekkie–hks janji jangan pernah melupakanku ketika kau mendapat sahabat baru disana –kau hiks harus berjanji"_

" _Tidak akan Kyungie huwee–hhhiks tentu saja kau adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanmu kita hiks pasti bertemu lagi"_

 _Dan begitulah percakapan itu terjadi sampai hanya isakan dan tangisan yang lebih banyak mengisi perpisahan mengharukan itu. Kyungsoo tidak lagi ceria lagi dia sering mengurung diri di kamarnya. Senyuman seindah bayi tanpa dosa yang sering muncul pada kemasan susu kaleng mahal pertumbuhan itu tak lagi nampak menghiasi bibir heart shapenya. Lelaki itu selalu terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat._

 _Hingga suatu hari di ulang tahun putranya yang ke- 17 mereka berencana membuat pesta meriah. Tuan Do menutup restorannya dan menyuruh semua pekerjanya untuk ikut menyiapkan hidangan lezat kesukaan putranya._

 _Semua orang terlihat sibuk tak terkecuali nyonya Do sendiri yang sedang bersemangat mengatur tata letak pernak-pernik hiasan kue ulang tahun lelaki kesayangannya._

 _Hingga mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan berkunjung mendatangi tempatnya._

 _Cling~_

 _Beberapa orang berbaju hitam terlihat membuka pintu masuk utama yang jelas terpasang tulisan_ _ **'closed'**_ _menggantung tak berarti dimata orang-orang itu yang berjalan masuk dengan acuh._

 _Nyonya Do menoleh dan melihat siapa orang yang tidak punya sopan santun memasuki restorannya tanpa izin di perempat tengah malam begini. Kerutan pada alisnya mengungkapkan bahwa tidak ada satupun dari pria ber-jas hitam rapi itu pernah mendatangi tempatnya. Mereka terlihat asing dan sedikit mengintimidasi._

" _Maaf tuan-tuan tetapi restoran kami hari ini sedang tidak melayani pemesanan, mungkin lain kali kalian bisa datang kembali" ucap nyonya Do sambil memasang senyuman sesopan mungkin meski di dalam hatinya sedikit marah karena ucapannya seperti tidak di dengar._

 _Pria-pria itu malah mengacuhkan sang pemilik restoran dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, membuat beberapa pekerja berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya sementara seolah aura yang di timbulkan tamu-tamu tak di undang itu mampu membakar tempat itu bersama jiwa mereka._

 _Keadaan semakin mencekam ketika bunyi pintu masuk terbuka membawa tiga tubuh manusia sejenis lagi dari sebelumnya dengan seorang terlihat menjadi pemimpin jalan lalu kemudian semua pria berpakaian hitam lain yang sempat berkeliling itu berbaris rapi di kedua sisinya, menunduk seakan memberi salam kehormatan._

" _Sayang apa semuanya sudah siap? Aku baru saja menghubungi Kyung –Ada apa ini?" ini suara tuan Do yang baru saja keluar dari arah belakang dapur dan terkejut melihat pemandangan aneh dimana tiga pekerjanya terlihat takut dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh istrinya saat berhadapan langsung dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam._

" _Siapa kalian, maaf tetapi restoran kami saat ini sedang tutup" ucap tuan Do menghalangi pandangan orang yang sepertinya menjadi pemimpin mereka sedang menatap istrinya intens._

 _Salah satu dari pria yang berbaris rapi itu secara sigap segera mengambil kursi untuk pemimpin mereka ketika Bos mereka ingin duduk._

" _Apa kalian sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta?" tanya pemimpin itu dengan angkuh setelah berhasil melepas jas kebesarannya dibantu salah satu pesuruh di belakangnya. Pria yang hampir berumur separuh abad itu menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan senyuman misterius._

" _Siapa anda sebenarnya? Dan apa maksud kedatangan anda kesini?" tuan Do bertanya sekali menegaskan ketidaknyamanan atas kehadiran orang lain yang tidak jelas identitasnya._

 _Pria itu terkekeh keras seolah baru saja menyaksikan adegan lucu sebuah parody dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari orang-orang di depannya._

" _Aku sangat senang dengan orang sepertimu, langsung dan tanpa basa-basi" lalu orang itu menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang mendebarkan di balik koper hitam besar yang di angkat di atas meja tepat di hadapan pasangan Do itu._

 _Tuan Do menerima sebuah kartu nama dari salah satu bodyguard itu dan membacanya bersama istrinya. Mata sepasang suami istri itu diam-diam menegang setelah berhasil menggali informasi penting dari orang kaya itu._

 _Mustahil jika mereka buta dunia bisnis kalau nyatanya sebuah restoran mampu berdiri kokoh di tangan pasangan Do ini. Mereka tahu benar siapa itu Han Gil Dong –pengusaha teknologi sukses di Amerika. Lion Gerz adalah perusahaan raksasa yang sekarang sedang melebarkan sayapnya di Korea. Mereka membuka lahan di negara yang terkenal dengan namsan tower ini._

 _Sungguh kehormatan bagi keluarga Do bisa bertemu langsung dengan pemilik utama yang terkenal kekayaan dan kuasanya itu. Namun jauh dari pemikiran itu mereka cukup terganggu dengan kedatangan orang kaya itu yang tidak mengerti sopan santun meski nyatanya mereka hanya orang kecil biasa._

" _Buka" perintahnya pada bawahannya yang seketika itu menarik kedua sisi koper hitam itu hingga terbuka lebar memamerkan tumpukan kertas bernilai nominal tinggi di dalamnya._

 _Semua mata di sana terbelalak lebar hingga ada yang sampai menutup mulutnya saking terperangahnya mereka dengan apa yang di lihat. Sedangkan tuan Do sendiri menanggapi dengan dahi berkerut meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut terhadap ratusan lembar won yang di tujukan di hadapannya._

" _Aku menginginkan tempat ini, kau bisa menandatangani surat itu" lalu seorang lelaki berjas hitam menyerahkan selembar surat perjanjian kepada tuan Do, "Aku sudah menyiapkan uangnya, sebut saja berapa harga yang kau berikan aku akan membayarnya"_

 _Sepasang suami istri_ _itu terdiam. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi mereka menyadari maksud tersembunyi kedatangan orang penting itu._

 _Setelah tahu bahwa surat di genggamannya adalah bukti kekuasaan pengusaha itu, tuan Do meremasnya kusut hingga menjadi lipatan kecil yang terlihat lecek bahkan ada beberapa potongan yang sobek akibat rasa amarah yang mendorong tindakan tangannya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan mulutnya yang masih belum membuka suara. Tetapi meskipun begitu semua orang disana tau arti dari remasan kertas itu yang sedetik kemudian terbuang di lantai dan terinjak kasar di bawah kaki tuan Do yang menatap tajam pada sang pelaku utama kemarahannya._

 _Sang pemilik restoran 'menolak' dan perlakuan itu sangat menginjak harga diri Han Gil Dong yang sudah meluangkan waktu berharganya hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang tidak tunduk pada ucapannya menatapnya dengan berani._

 _Pria yang hampir separuh baya itu menggeram marah. Dia memutuskan berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun namun seluruh bawahannya seolah mengerti setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari majikannya untuk segera membereskan masalah kecil ini._

 _Seharusnya tuan Do tidak mengusik ketenangan dari pria kaya angkuh itu._

 _Seharusnya tuan Do tidak perlu memperlihatkan tatapan berani yang menantang itu._

 _Ya seharusnya tidak ..._

 _Karena sebuah penolakan akan berakibat fatal dan mendatangkan maut jika berurusan dengan pria tua yang saat itu tersenyum tenang di dalam mobilnya._

 _Dan betapa malangnya nasib mereka karena ampunan tak pernah berlaku di dalam kamus penjahat_ _keji_ _seperti Han Gil Dong._

 _Semua harus berakhir dengan bersimbah darah dan–_

 _Kesedihan yang mendendam dari seorang anak yang di tinggalkan._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

.

Kilasan masa lalu menghampiri kesadaran lelaki bermata bulat itu. Kisah tragis pembantaian yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya membuka jalan pikirannya untuk tidak menjadi orang jahat bagi orang lain kecuali pria tua yang menjadi sasarannya.

Tangan mungil itu berhenti bergerak seakan memberikan sedikit ruang pada jalur pernapasan Jongin untuk meraup udara kembali dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo ikut terjatuh diatas dada yang lebih muda. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi kaos bagian depan milik Jongin yang sudah menormalkan sesak napasnya karena sungguh cekikan lelaki mungil ini seolah mampu memotong paru-parunya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Dibandingkan harus marah atau balik menyerang ia membiarkan saja luapan kesedihan Kyungsoo untuk menyakiti tubuhnya, dia yakin si kecil tak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya dan itu terbukti dengan suara tangisan yang ditahan di atas dadanya. Penuh isakan pilu yang menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Jongin adalah laki-laki yang berpengalaman dalam hal merayu dan menangani wanita yang sedang marah ataupun menangis, tetapi menghadapi seorang pemuda manis terisak keras sesenggukan di atas dadanya ini adalah pertama kali dan dia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkannya.

Jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih maka Jongin tidak butuh waktu berpikir hanya untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya dan mengelus pundak sempit itu sayang agar si manis berhenti terisak.

Situasinya jelas berbeda

Mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki dan baru pertama kali bertemu kemudian berakhir dengan perkelahian tidak jelas hanya karena sebuah perkara yang sama sekali Jongin tidak mengerti.

Hening

Hanya terdengar isakan yang perlahan mengecil memenuhi indera pendengaran Jongin. Dia sudah tidak merasakan lagi rembesan air mata di kaosnya menetes membasahi kulit dadanya. Dan ketika dia berusaha melirik apa yang terjadi hanya dengkuran halus dari lelaki yang lebih tua karena terlalu lama menangis sehingga kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

 _Huh apakah dia mengidap penyakit_ _bipolar_ _?_

Untuk beberapa saat matanya tidak beralih memandang wajah bayi itu yang terlihat polos ketika tidur. Ekspresi yang menggemaskan itu hampir saja mengelabui pikirannya untuk memperlakukan si mungil seperti adiknya sendiri namun siapa sangka ternyata Jongin lah yang lebih pantas di sebut saudara muda.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tangisi?"

Pertanyaan Jongin hanya menjadi asap yang tertiup angin karena percuma menuntut jawaban jika seseorang yang dibelai rambutnya kini terlihat mencari kenyamanan diatas dadanya dengan mata tertutup dan alam bawah sadar yang mengulas balik kenangan pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan sepatu hitam dengan ujungnya yang mengkilat membaur menjadi satu dengan iringan suara yang sama menyusul di belakangnya. Pemimpin suara ketukan itu menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti pengikutnya seakan mereka telah menyelesaikan alunan orkestra bertajuk kematian di hadapan orang-orang di dalam sana yang saat ini berdiam kaku menyaksikan kedatangan rombongannya.

"Pergi dan minta berkas perkembangan laju usaha beserta bukti surat perizinan produk pemasaran"

"Baik Ketua"

Pemimpin rombongan itu mengeluarkan perintah pada seluruh bawahannya untuk menjalankan misi mereka dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan jawaban patuh dari salah satu kepercayaannya menjadi syarat bagi yang lain untuk segera bergegas.

"Apa presdir Han ada di dalam aku ingin bertemu dengannya" tanya pemimpin rombongan tadi terlihat berjalan menuju ke ruang pribadi pemilik gedung tekonogi yang saat ini tengah sukses di Korea.

Sang sekretaris terlihat ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam mata sipit itu berakhir dia menghubungi atasannya dengan suara gagap yang ditahan.

"Presdir menunggu anda di dalam tuan"

Tanpa salam apapun lelaki itu bergegas masuk membuka pintu besar yang mengarah ke dalam ruangan dengan penjagaan ketat di pintu utamanya. Lelaki itu dipersilahkan masuk setelah mendapat izin dari bosnya dan kemudian membukakan pintu.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kesini tanpa pemberitahuan Mr. Byun padahal aku berencana bertemu malam hari ini" senyum lembut namun mematikan dibaliknya seolah tidak berpengaruh pada syaraf kakinya untuk terus maju melangkah semakin dekat pada sang predator.

 _Cih pria tua busuk!_ –umpatnya dalam hati.

"Saya hanya datang melihat kinerja perusahaan anda Mr. Han, bukan untuk meminta suplay makanan pada orang asing yang bukan berasal dari keluarga saya" balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis penuh makna.

Ya sekarang Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat dalam menjalankan misinya. Tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik perusahaan Lion Gerz –Han Gil Dong, si pria tua kaya yang licik dan kejam.

"Sifatmu yang seperti ini sangat mirip dengan seseorang di masa laluku Mr. Byun, aku senang bisa menemukan orang yang sama" ucap pria tua itu sambil menyeringai menatap tepat pada kedua mata sipit Baekhyun.

Jika dilihat lebih teliti dari pancaran mata yang lebih muda kalian akan melihat bola-bola api membakar rongga mata itu. Tetapi Baekhyun sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga tatapan datar menyerupai permukaan papan tersebut tidak membuat pengusaha tua itu puas mengecoh Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar kau datang kesini dengan cara tidak sopan Mr. Byun, membawa beberapa anggota penyelidik bukankah melanggar aturan?" pengusaha tua itu berkata tenang namun masih meninggalkan nada tersinggung yang jelas.

Posisi keduanya memang saling berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerja Han Gil Dong sedangkan pemilik ruangan duduk santai di balik mejanya tanpa mau mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tidak sopan dia yang memang harus menjalankan tugas terpaksa membawa anggotanya karena si pemimpin perusahaan tidak mematuhi peraturan dalam menjalankan usaha ataukah membiarkan seorang tamu berdiri tanpa mempersilahkan duduk?

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaan saya Mr. Han, karena perusahaan ini tidak segera memberikan hasil laporan usaha selama 6 bulan jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sendiri"

Pria tua itu terlihat sangat kesal dengan meremas lengan kursinya cukup kuat dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa sangat mudah untuk mempermainkan emosi lawannya terlebih selama ini dia sudah mengawasinya beberapa tahun belakangan.

Setelah lama mereka berdiam saling melempar tatapan dalam menusuk, tiba-tiba sebuah dering telpon menginterupsi Baekhyun untuk lekas membawanya segera keluar dari ruangan itu di karenakan semua anggota telah berhasil mengumpulkan data berkas yang diinginkannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Mr. Han, saya berharap pertemuan kita selanjutnya bisa lebih baik" kata Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat ketika akan meninggalkan tempat.

"Ya tentu saja Mr. Byun, aku akan dengan senang hati mengundangmu secara khusus melihat proyek penemuan besar milikku yang beberapa tahun menghilang"

Baekhyun mengulas senyum terakhirnya membalas ucapan tersembunyi itu lalu melewati pintu pintu keluar dengan cepat.

Setelah melihat kepergian Baekhyun, tangannya memutuskan meraih gagang telpon untuk menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Suruh _Profesor Kim_ datang keruanganku segera" lalu sambungan terputus. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam membuka sebuah map yang berisikan tentang identitas seseorang. "Aku tidak sabar menunjukkan penderitaan lagi padamu putra Byun Seong Jil" seringai pria tua itu seraya menutup kembali lipatan map tersebut penuh emosi yang tertahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#LOS^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Café sore itu tidak terlalu ramai menilik dari beberapa meja yang masih kosong di sekitar dari lokasi tempat duduknya. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan secangkir _Flat White coffe_ sementara orang di hadapannya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan sambil sesekali meminum buble tea favoritnya.

"Saem apakah saya sudah bisa memulainya?" dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai bosan menunggu dosen muda itu memasukkan satu persatu sendok ke mulut kecilnya.

"Tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan makananku terlebih dahulu anak muda" kekehnya setelah melihat bagaimana wajah merengut yang di tahan itu seperti tidak sabar. Sejujurnya cara makan Luhan tergolong elegan dan sangat menjaga kesopanan. Tidak berisik dan juga rapi. Namun senyuman tanpa dosa itu justru mampu membuat Chanyeol melontarkan kesalnya lebih halus lagi.

"Anda mengunyah selama 30 detik sekali, sedangkan pesanan ini masih tersisa 2 mangkok lalu berapa lama lagi waktu yang harus saya buang percuma hanya untuk melihat pengunjung café memenuhi tempat ini" aku Chanyeol sesopan mungkin berusaha mengendalikan rasa kesalnya.

Luhan menghentikan suapannya dan membersihkan sisa kotoran di sekitar mulutnya dengan selembar tisu hanya untuk menyempatkan tertawa puas di depan Chanyeol. Dengusan keras berhasil keluar dari lubang hidung Chanyeol yang mekar, darahnya mendidih karena merasa di permainkan.

"Mau kemana?" Luhan kaget tiba-tiba mahasiswa bertubuh tinggi itu menggeser tempat duduknya lalu berdiri. Wajahnya berubah menyesal; tidak enak sudah mengerjai Chanyeol yang terlihat marah ingin meninggalkannya.

"Mencuci muka saem, wajahku seperti bantal karena terlalu banyak menguap sejak tadi" sindir Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas mengarah pada kegiatan main-main yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Maaf membuatmu kesal, aku hanya senang bisa berdua bersamamu"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyerngit bingung mendapat pernyataan terus terang yang berbau romantis seperti itu. Mereka baru saja bertemu dua kali, jadi darimana datangnya perasaan senang yang sedang menggeluti mata bersinar bahagia itu.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mengingatku karena sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu, aku tidak sempat bilang karena kau menghilang tanpa jejak" sedihnya seolah mencoba memberitahu lelaki tinggi itu bahwa selama ini dia mencarinya mati-matian.

Chanyeol mendaratkan kembali pantatnya yang panas dan beralih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berusaha mengingat pada dahinya yang mengkerut.

"Tidak perlu mengingat lagi jik–"

"LULU HYUNG!"

Mata Luhan sontak melebar mendengar sebutan itu terlontar keras dari mulut Chanyeol membuatnya buru-buru membekapnya erat sebelum pengunjung café lain menyadari kekonyolan mereka.

"Ssst… jangan mengatakannya keras-keras" Luhan cemberut karena sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang terkekeh menggantikannya. Pemuda tinggi itu melepas tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku tidak percaya ini hyung"

"Hyung berubah sangat banyak, aku sampai tidak mengenalnya"

Mereka saling menatap dalam penuh kerinduan satu sama lain. Tangan yang saling bertautan itu begitu lama menempel sampai tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari seorang _waiters_ yang tidak sengaja lewat. Posisi yang sedikit intim itu terjadi cukup lama membuat kepulan asap cemburu dari salah seorang pengunjung menggebrak meja tidak terima. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama menahannya hingga muka itu memerah marah.

"Chanyeolie!" seru seorang lelaki pendek berlari kesetanan menuju bangku pojok tempat kedua mahasiswa dan dosen yang langsung tersadar lantas melepas kaitan tangan itu cepat, menoleh pada asal suara yang kini sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya menyamping di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun h-hyung" ucap Chanyeol terlalu terkejut dan tergagap secara bersamaan akibat posisi intim yang si mungil lakukan dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekitar lehernya seakan memberi proteksi tinggi pada barang miliknya karena takut di curi.

Merasa masih belum cukup Baekhyun memaksa tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya lalu memberikan tatapan remeh pada Luhan yang saat ini tersenyum geli melihat interaksi kedua sepasang lelaki di depannya.

"Kau! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kekasihku lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Chanyeol dariku" tuding Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang masih diam memperhatikannya dengan lengan bersendekap.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena setahunya Baekhyun masih ada di kantornya terakhir kali mereka bertukar pesan.

"Chanyeolie, apa kau sedang mencoba berselingkuh dariku?"

"A-apa! Tidak!" sangkal Chanyeol cepat.

"Lalu siapa dia, kenapa kalian berdua duduk bermesraan di ujung café sambil berpegangan tangan–" Chanyeol akan bersuara tapi jari telunjuk Baekhyun menginterupsi kemudian melanjutkan ocehannya, "Aku melihat semuanya, tidak usah mengelak" galak Baekhyun melototi Chanyeol dengan wajah seramnya yang terkesan imut.

"Sepertinya aku membuat seseorang salah paham, padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersamamu tetapi ada hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjelaskannya" Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan batinnya meringis mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun lalu buru-buru keluar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. "Lain kali kita bertemu lagi oke, waktuku selalu tersedia untukmu" kedipan mata itu semakin membuat urat di sekitar dahi Baekhyun berkedut emosi. Sebelum sesuatu yang menakutkan terjadi Chanyeol lebih dulu mencium pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung, membuat pemiliknya kaget dan menoleh menghadap wajah Chanyeol tanpa jarak karena hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol membawa wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga kedua belah bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan jika si lelaki yang memangku tidak menahan pundak Baekhyun mengingatkan bahwa mereka masih di tempat umum, apalagi Chanyeol masih perlu beradaptasi dengan hubungan mereka yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tadi malam.

Ekspresi Baekhyun telihat cemberut merasa tidak terima. Lalu dengan kesal dia melarikan wajanya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol dan menggigitnya cukup keras. Chanyeol menggeram merasakan tancapan gigi itu pada kulitnya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku karena orang lain" setelah mendapat serangan yang cukup menyakitkan kini Chanyeol bisa merasakan kecupan penuh rasa sayang pada bekas gigitan itu pada lehernya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya takut ditinggalkan lagi mengingat mereka pernah berpisah sangat lama sehingga membuat si mungil sangat posesif terhadapnya.

"Jangan menemui lelaki menyebalkan itu lagi, aku tidak suka" siapa sangka Baekhyun yang cemburu sangat menguras kegugupan Chanyeol menjadi mematung kaku menahan desahan karena ulah lelaki imutnya yang tiba-tiba merubah arah kecupannya pada telinga lebarnya dengan jilatan.

"Jangan menatap orang lain seperti itu kecuali padaku" sekarang Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi saling berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan bibirnya tidak berhenti mengecupi sepanjang garis rahang tegas milik pemuda tinggi itu. Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengatakan larangannya menjadikan Chanyeol tidak berkutik. Baekhyun menguasainya, tetapi lebih dari itu Chanyeol lebih waspada takut jika pengunjung lain sampai melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun seperti lelaki binal yang berusaha melecehkannya meskipun letak tempat duduk mereka yang berada di pojokkan dan sedikit tertutup. Tetap saja Chanyeol harus segera menghentikan Baekhyun kalau tidak ingin semua berakhir dengan pengusiran dan rasa malu.

"Jang–"

Cup~

Mata keduanya bertemu setelah kecupan kilat yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang tidak ada hentinya mengoceh seperti Ibunya. Chanyeol mengusap pipi memerah itu perlahan seolah takut menyakiti kemudian berkata, "Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Cukup percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, tidak akan pernah. Aku mencintaimu hyung dari dulu hingga sekarang maupun nanti cintaku tidak akan berubah" Chanyeol membawa telapak tangan Baekhyun pada dadanya.

"Lihat detak jantungku bahkan masih berdetak kencang setiap berdekatan denganmu, tubuhku tidak pernah mengizinkan orang lain memilikinya kecuali dirimu. Hatiku sepenuhnya milikmu Byun Baekhyun, jadi hapus rasa cemburu hyung yang tidak berguna itu karena perasaan itu tidak pantas untuk orang yang kucintai segenap hati"

Baekhyun meloloskan tangisannya dan bersembunyi pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Kenapa malah menangis, aku sedang tidak mengarang cerita sedih" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lalu tertegun melihat air mata itu berjatuhan sehingga dia menghapusnya.

"Pabbo, sejak kapan jurusanmu berpindah menjadi sastra. Puitis sekali"

Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi lelucon Baekhyun yang mengira dirinya seperti sastrawan muda yang hobi menguar sejuta pujian. "Sepertinya aku harus membaca lebih banyak buku tentang _pujangga cinta_ karena seseorang baru saja tersipu menyukainya"

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol yang mulai menggodanya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak yang lebih kecil sudah turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Melanjutkan yang tadi aku masih belum puas menciumimu"

Sekali lagi perkataan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengalami kegugupan luar biasa. Si mungil menyeret yang lebih tinggi dengan semangat keluar dari café. Mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dengan masing-masing wajah yang diliputi rasa bahagia.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah sepasang kekasih itu keluar sebuah mobil hitam yang menepi di pinggir jalan menutup kembali jendelanya lalu menjalankannya mengikuti dari belakang secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hello~ masih adakah yang ingat sama cerita ini. haha. Aku menghilang terlalu lama yaa:(( ***yok gebukin rame2/**

 **eh.. tapi sebelum itu mohon maaf lahir batin ya chingudeul^^ (belum telat kan yaa –gak ada kata telat kali-_-), maaf klo aku lebih milih chanyeol drpda kalian :v , maaf klo chanbaek gk naena di chap ini:p , maaf gue ngaret krn sibuk rl yg pdhal alasannya lg males dan stak ide. Wkwk ups *plakk**

Bagi kalian yang udah lupa dipersilahkan buka chap sebelumnya biar ngerti gimana ribetnya cerita ini yang ternyata pemeran tokoh2nya punya hubungan spesial tersembunyi. Kkk… jangan bingung ya sama karakter Baekhyun disini soalnya dia memang feminim kalo sm Chanyeol doank.

Buat yg penasaran sm crita dibalik ChanLu, oke itu gk penting krena nnti mamih marah klo ditrusin :v. Terimakasih yg sudah berkenan buat baca, smpek repot2 review. Chanbaek gk bakal sungkan kog lovey dovey di ff ini kalo klian sering nagih dan kasih semangt echan buat gk ngaret lagi wokowoko …

a/n: The Halved bentar lagi terbit dalam waktu dekat gk tau kapan masih dalam pengerjaan ending XD ***PLAKKK**

 **Tbh** sebenarnya aku msih dalam masa UAS tp lebih milih ngrjain utang ff ini :v dan bentar lagi mau KKN (iyaa tau gue tua -_-"), gmn donk … pasti ngaret lagi ceritanya. (ㅠㅡㅠ) masih setia kan yaaaa (***,,***)

I lap yu gaeessss… sampai ketemu di **COMEBACK EXO!** Yok rame2 borong albumnya dan streaming yg giat yaaa…. Gk sabar nunggu moment chanbaek **:3:*:*:*:*:*:***

 **#CBisREALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL~**


End file.
